The Power of the Dragons
by MrPowerpuff
Summary: A re-imagining of the Winx Club Story in general. End of Season 1, Starting Season 2 later on.  The beginning may be a little unbelievable but hey it's been a while since i wrote anything.  Critiques are always welcome.
1. Prologue

Prologue

How is it possible…?

It was one of those days you probably wondered "I should have stayed on bed", for Bloom…it's probably her best or worst day of her life.

Her life was always the same, get up, shower, brush your teeth, get dressed, go to school, get insulted by the local bully, come back home, do homework, draw, sleep, lather, rinse and repeat.

It was the same routine over and over…was she fed up with it? No…but she would have preferred not to tackle the high school bully all the time…then again…Mitzi wasn't really a bully, she was just there and Bloom was just annoyed at just looking at her.

Why?

Well Bloom doesn't really think about it much…she just lets Nature take its course and see where the wind takes her.

Except

The wind blew the wrong way

"Crap what time is it!" Bloom looked at her clock and much to her horror, it was 8:20AM…she had woken up very late today…and her parents were pretty much fast asleep. Her parents came in very late yesterday and now Bloom was paying dearly for it and more forgetting to turn on the Clock alarm yesterday.

With no time to lose, she quickly got dressed, didn't even bother to shower or brush her teeth, she pushed the door open while she was getting dressed with her pants falling down…with all that she fell to the cold hard cement face first.

"Ah! Dammit!" She immediately stands up and puts on her pants properly, her shirt next, she forgets her shoes…but doesn't really care about that at the moment. She runs towards…an empty space where her bike was.

"MY BIKE!" she grabs her head in frustration as she looks at the empty space…yes…this did become the worst day in her life.

"Someone stole my bike!" she did a quick sweep of the street, nothing, no bike, no transportation, she was utterly screwed…and the worst part?

No bus fare

She immediately started freaking out immediately turning around…seeing her father's car. Bloom gained an idea…what if…no…no that's stupid she didn't know how to dr…

"Sorry dad!" A stupid idea perhaps…but she needed to get to school…and fast, her brain was not very active at that moment knowing what the consequences could be.

She rushed inside the house and looked for her father's car keys, he always puts them in the same place, on that little green rusty box he always kept in the kitchen.

She didn't even examine the box as she grabbed it, opened it, grabbed the keys, and rushed out of the house as she drops the box on the floor.

One would suggest the commotion would wake up certain pa-

"Honey…what was that?"

Its official…this will be her worst day ever. Bloom's dad groaned…he stood up and sat on the bed's side…he stands up slowly as he makes his way to the door.

Bloom on the other hand, had already opened the car and sat on the driver's seat…she just realized something while she sat there…she had no idea how to operate it.

Fantastic

She saw her dad a lot of times driving it…so she decided to wing it, she tried every key to turn on the car until eventually she finds the right one, the car emits a loud hum…she did it! The first step was done now she thought.

How the hell do I drive this thing?

Her father immediately hears his car turn on…oh no…this will not bode well.

His eyes widen as he thinks someone is trying to steal his car "HONEY! CALL THE POLICE! SOMEONE'S STEALING THE CAR!" Bloom's mother immediately picks up the phone and starts dialing the number.

Bloom's Father goes to find his weapon to ward off intruders…a shotgun

Yes. Bloom is officially screwed.

"How do I drive…um…I always saw him go on reverse first…maybe if…" She puts the handle on reverse and immediately hits the gas. The car goes flying on reverse, YES, she did it! Except…

CRASH!

Bloom slumped to the front as she hurts herself mildly…as she just realized what she did…she crashed the neighbors car. Bloom looked worried but at the same time, school was calling and the stupid decision of driving a car without knowledge of how to plus the frustration and desperation to get there.

Not a good combination.

"Damn! Damn! DAMN!" Matters are made worse when Bloom's father sees the rusty box he always puts the keys in…it wasn't a burglar...a burglar would have hot wired the car and left or was it a smart burglar that looked for the keys in the house? It did explain why the front door was wide open. All it mattered to him was that man/woman was stealing his car…his hard earned car and he wouldn't let him/her get away or maybe scare him/her enough for the police to arrive.

Bloom sets it on drive and turns to the left finally hitting the road…before receiving a couple of blasts from her father's own shotgun…gladly she didn't get hurt but it did scare her to the point of needing new pants.

"YOU NO GOOD PUNK!" Bloom's father shouts as Bloom herself drives her parent's car…that's just great…her parents thinks she's a burglar now. She wanted to get to school and she would get there by any means necessary.

Although now she regrets taking the car in her head as she drives towards the school, Smooth…

Bloom drives calmly to not crash into anything…in her thoughts it repeats

"I crashed the neighbors car!" "My father almost SHOT ME!" "I am in deep…deep…" "My bike was stolen!" "How could this day get any worse!"

Bloom calmly…and finally arrives at School…with one little problem, it wasn't open and all the students were outside, oh no…did all her efforts go in vain? She gets out of the car calmly as she walks towards the crowd.

One of the policemen walking beside the school recognizes the description of the stolen car…and now he saw the "robber" get out of the car.

Suddenly taking her parent's car was not a very good idea to begin with…and it probably never was.

The Policeman immediately informs the rest of his comrades of the situation as an oblivious Bloom walks to the crowd of students.

Mitzi was there tapping her foot as one of the Teachers was in the front door explaining the situation, Bloom stands beside her…calmly breathing and heaving "Why…is the school closed?" She just realized something at that very moment, she just talked to the one who she hates.

Why? I don't think she actually cared at the moment.

Mitzi is even surprised at this as she glares at her "Oh well look who's late"

"In my eyes, I'm seeing a lot of people who got here late"

"For your information, the teachers are on strike so there is no class so YOU'RE late for receiving this information"

You've got to be kidding me

Her efforts were in vain…not only was class suspended because of a Teacher's strike…but she took her parent's car, her bike was stolen, she crashed the neighbor's car and almost got shot by her father.

Yep…this day is officially her worst day ever.

"You…have GOT to be kidding me!" Mitzi was also quite surprised by the sound of her voice, she also noticed a Blue Honda she did not notice…was it Bloom's car? She quickly realized…No…it wasn't.

"FREEZE!" Policemen immediately point they're guns at Bloom "Kneel with your hands on your head NOW!" Bloom was scared, she was terrified, everybody at school saw her being arrested and what's worse, her parents made the call.

One of the policemen phoned her parents immediately, the words "A redhead with a blue and yellow shirt, blue pants, white skinned was caught exiting the stolen vehicle.

You can imagine Bloom's parents freaking out right now and they immediately order the policemen to bring the "car jacker" to their house.

Mitzi and every one in that group were dumbfounded, what just happened? Did Bloom really just steal a car to get here? They didn't even realize Bloom had a criminal record.

Well she kind of does now although not really...

The policemen brought Bloom to her parents…Her parent's eyes widen, Bloom hangs her head in shame…and now the worst came.

The Scolding

"What on earth WERE YOU THINKING!"

"I had to get to school I was running late!"

"BY HIJACKING MY CAR! DO YOU REALIZE WHAT WOULD HAVE HAPPENED IF ONE OF MY SHELLS HIT YOU!"

"I'm sorry…my bike was stolen and-"

"Oh don't give me that crap Bloom! You could have just woke me up and" He notices the bruise on her face thanks to the cold hard cement she hit hard earlier.

"Where did you get that bruise!"

"I fell…I was putting on my clothes I was in a hurry-"

"And you thought driving my car WHICH YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW TO DRIVE WAS A GOOD IDEA!"

"Well I got to school didn't I!"

"Yes…by crashing the neighbor's car FIRST!"

Honestly some of the cops were laughing their butts off, they couldn't believe what they were hearing, to them it sounded hilarious…they never thought someone would get that desperate to go to school to not be late. Then again this sort of thing doesn't happen often.

One of the policemen walked up to them while snickering "I suggest you be more careful miss…" Bloom stood silent…she was embarrassed…but more frustrated; her father immediately smacks her head "Bloom!"

Bloom looks down on the floor in shame…

"My bike was stolen"

"Yea we've been getting a lot of that lately…did you lock the bike in a secure place?"

"I thought I did…I was too tired yesterday"

"It happens; just don't go crashing into cars ok?" Some of the policemen couldn't help but snicker…however if somebody died when she went in reverse…then it would be a serious matter.

Thankfully nobody got hurt…except for Bloom but not in the way you think.

"I'm pretty sure your neighbor will bring the insurance company with that" The policeman looks at the crashed car…it was a pretty big dent as the neighbor immediately freaks at the sight of his car.

One of the policemen starts talking with him, the old man immediately points at Bloom angrily "You stupid teenager! Mike why don't you keep your daughter on a leash!"

"I'm sorry Mr. Stanford, she was not right in the head when sh-"

"I'm not stupid DAD!" Her father immediately glares at her "Not now Bloom…"

This was it…she was about to burst crying she couldn't take it

"I…I don't need this!" She turns around "I'm going to the park"

"The hell you are! Apologize to Mr. Stanford NOW!" Bloom stood there…not saying a word…she stopped on her tracks "…I hate you…" she whispered as she said faintly "I'm sorry"

"Sorry isn't going to fix this you stupid punk! Honestly Mike this car is brand new! Why the hell does this happen to me!" Mike was fed up…he couldn't put it with the teenage drama of his daughter anymore…so he finally said it. Bloom started walking again until-

"You're grounded"

"WHAT!" She immediately turns around and faces her father "You heard me Bloom, you are not going to the mall, park or anywhere until you pay off to what you owe to Mr. Stanford! This was very irresponsible of you and a very stupid action you took!"

"I don't have a job! How am i-" Bloom's mother was even more embarrassed as she saw both Mike and Bloom arguing…this was not going to end well…she knew it.

"Well you better start looking for a part time job then"

"But-"

"But nothing Bloom, now get back in the house!" Bloom looked down, she turned around and started walking away "Where are you going!"

"To the park"

"You take one more step and not only will I ground you young lady I will kick you out of the house and see how you even make it BACK!" Bloom stopped immediately…kick me out? No home? She was angry…furious…it was all her fault true…but…this was too unfair for her…or…was it?

"This is for your own good Bloom…now get back in the house NOW!" Bloom ran…she ran as fast as she could towards the park…she didn't want to hear anything, no more scolding, no more screaming!

She was fed up...she was bursting into tears…it didn't even help with Mr. Stanford's words

"Let her go Mike…no good punk probably deserves someone to slap her in the face to see reality anyway"

"Mr. Stanford!"

"Trust me Mike, I never liked kids…and with good reason" Her father stood there as she watched her run towards the park…he looks at his wife, Vanessa.

"Honey...I'm sorry"

Bloom arrives at the park crying…she immediately collapses near a tree, she cries and moans loudly, she didn't care who heard her or who laughed at her, especially Mitzi.

She heard sounds in the park though, it sounded like…Fighting.

"Let…me…GO!" Bloom heard a woman cry for help…was she being mugged she thought? She took a peek and saw something very odd.

She saw a very big man throwing a blond woman wearing short shorts and shirt that looked like a tank top…also she had wings on her back, boots, and a staff.

The big man looked like…a giant deformed monstrosity.

Suddenly she thinks if this was all a dream and she starts pinching herself, it hurts...but nothing.

Nope, no dream.

The giant threw her to the tree and kicked her in the stomach…making the girl drop her staff "He he…easier than I thought!" An accent? Bloom though, he sounded dopey…like a special needs person. However this special needs person was beating up on a blond girl.

The blond girl clutches her stomach as she raises her hand and points at him as the giant grabs her staff "Give…that…BACK!" the giant covers himself with his big arms as a ball of light ricochet's off his arm, he slaps her in the face, the blond girl grunts in pain as he pins her to the tree.

Bloom's eyes widen…she just saw a ball of light come OUT of that blond girl's hand…she couldn't believe it, she started pinching herself again…and nope…it wasn't a dream.

"Hehe…easy peasy…" The giant hits her in the face as she lets out some blood from her mouth.

"You know…they didn't say what to do with you once I had the staff…and you are quite purdy…" The blonde girl's eyes widen "NO Please…I…"

"You're not in the position to argue I'm afraid…now let's see that body of yours" Bloom could not believe what she was seeing…this woman was about to get violated in front of her eyes.

The giant ripped her shirt off revealing her half naked body to him "No Stop! PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME!"

"Scream all you want…It just makes this more exciting!"

"Get your ugly hands off her you FREAK!" Bloom this wasn't your brightest move…

Bloom did not know why she tried to stop him…the man was clearly twice her size…the man could snap her like a twig in less than a second; even the blond girl was surprised someone came to help her. Bloom had no idea how to get out of this…the giant just smiles, grabs the blond girl's head tightly.

"Aww…someone wants to be a hero hmm?"

"Let her go!"

"And what are you going to do? I could easily snap this purdy fairy's neck with one swift blow" The blond girl is seen crying a little as she looks at Bloom "Run…don't get involved" the giant throws to the tree with great force…hitting the tree hard she slumps to the ground clutching her arm…receiving the worst damage.

"Shut up! I'll deal with you as soon as I deal with Ms. Hero here…"

Bloom immediately thought of running…she was clearly no match for this monstrosity, she had no combat training, no weapon, she was clearly screwed.

She immediately regretted getting into this situation, she could run and hide...but…

"You've got a purdy body too…well I'll be, I hit the jackpot!"

"Take one more step and I'll-" "You will what? You actually think you can stop me when a fairy couldn't?"

Fairy? She thought, the blond girl was a "fairy?" Sounds like a disney cartoon but she didn't question that at the moment, the giant was clearly delusional and mentally unstable.

Or was he?

No he was clearly unstable…but…a Fairy?

"Don't come near me…"

"I'm gonna enjoy you just as much as the blond fairy!"

"I said STOP!"

"Keep screaming! HAHAHA! It's fun to see hero's wimp out after they see what they're in for!"

The blond girl was clutching her arm as she tried to charge an attack…this only ended up hurting her as entire body ached in pain…she knew that girl who tried to save her was pretty much done for…she could do nothing but watch.

"I. SAID. STOP!" Suddenly she started glowing…a red light came out of her body…her eyes changed a little…the giant looked in awe "Wha…What's this!" Bloom pointed at him with her hand as an intent to push him…however without her knowing it, she let loose a fireball on him that sent him flying while bursting into flames!

The blond girls eyes widen as she saw this…could it be? A fairy on earth!

The giant screamed in pain as he ran off as Bloom did not really know what just happened to her in fact…she forgot why…she immediately puts that aside as she sees the blond girl, picks her up and carries her, running back to her house…while the giant seeks a pond, or anywhere to unlit the flames around him.

The blond girl was amazed at what she saw…she didn't say one word while Bloom was carrying her running away from the giant, she ran back to her house as fast she could, losing the giant in the process.

Bloom saw everybody was still there so she quietly went to the side of the house looking for her bedroom window, the blond girl finally decides to speak "Th…thank you" Bloom ignores her at the moment as she lays her on the wall as the Blond girl covers her half naked body with her hands, Bloom opens the window "Come on inside"

Bloom carries her inside her room, lays her on her bed, closes the window, shuts off the curtains and locks her door…she breathes a sigh of relief as she just saved a life.

Her day got slightly better…but not by much.

"That...that was stupid of you…" Bloom glares at her while sitting next to her front door "You could have been-"

"I just saved you from being raped and this is how you thank me?" The blond girl immediately shuts up…she looks at the walls "I'm sorry…I'm not used to receiving help from…well…people like you."

"…It's ok…I've had a rough day." Bloom suddenly realizes what she said "Wait…what do you mean people like me?"

"Ah…sorry…" Bloom stands up as she looks through her dresser…she pulls out a shirt and throws it at her "Here"

"Oh…thank you" the blond girl puts on the white shirt "So what's your name?"

"Stella"

"Want something to drink?"

"Oh no thanks"

Bloom sits beside her…curiously looking at her wings…she didn't want to…but she did it anyway, she poked her wings and they fluttered and sprinkled some kind of dust…Stella shivered a little "Oh…that, they do that a lot sorry" Bloom was even more shocked…her wings MOVE…they reacted to her touch…this couldn't be real!

"How…" Stella noticed she was quite a little…confused…and shocked

"I realize this might sound silly…but…I'm a fairy"

Bloom remembered what the giant said…no…it can't be can it? She can't possibly…no this was a trick…maybe they were rehearsing a pl- NO, that man was going to rape her! He was beating her up! Why would you think that!

Bloom looked at her "Are your wings fake?"

"What? No, you saw them sprinkle fairy dust when you poked them didn't you?"

"Maybe you filled them with dust I don't know…I don't normally believe in that stuff…"

Bloom lies down on her bed "Sounds like your Tinkerbell from that disney movie"

"Would I really dress up as a fairy on a park on broad daylight?"

"I don't know, where you going to an anime convention or a costume party?" Stella stands up, she turns around to face her "What about you? Didn't you conjure up a fireball?"

Bloom is dumbfounded of what she asked…she immediately snickers a little "I think your imagining things, the last thing I saw was that the giant caught on fire, that was a perfect distraction to save you and get you out of there"

"You don't remember when you casted the fireball at him?"

"I think the better action is that you need to get your eyes checked" Stella gets annoyed a little as she starts conjuring a small swirling ball of light on her hand. Bloom immediately backs off as she looks at the light curiously.

"What…what are you doing!"

"Showing you what you did" The glowing ball of light showed images of her conjuring the fireball at the giant…the giant bursted into flames and ran off…she slumped to the ground and opened her eyes. Then the ball shows her how she picked up Stella and ran off…the ball of light dissipates as Stella rests her arm.

Bloom stayed there…shocked

"See?"

"I can't…I couldn't…I…"

"Whether you believe it or not…you are a fairy…in fact the only fairy on Earth"

"…That's not true! You're a fairy too!"

"I'm not from Earth" Bloom immediately scoffs "Oh so you're an alien too! Why don't you tell me you have a spaceship waiting for you or some bull crap like that!" Bloom stands up angrily

"You…you're probably tricking me!"

"What! Do you honestly believe this?"

"Oh come on your telling me now you're from outer space! You're a fairy from outer space HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO BELIEVE THAT!" A knock on the door is heard as Mike tries to see what all the commotion is about…Bloom ignores him.

"Look…I know you mean well…but you have to leave…if my father sees you here"

"You possess the power of fire, I saw you do it in front of my eyes! Trust me I'm not lying!"

"Go take your illusions somewhere else! I'm not buying it…" She turns around "Look, I'm glad you're ok…but this whole shtick about me being a fairy…its bull crap ok? Your just trying to make me feel be-" WHACK! To the head! Bloom slumps to the ground knocked out as Stella stood there with a swing of her Staff "...Bloom…I'm sorry…but I can't leave the last fairy here…please forgive me" She picks up Bloom as she conjures up a portal…she leaps through the portal as Mike keeps knocking on the door "Bloom! Hey! What's going on there!" Her Father's words echoed into the empty room.

Darkness…nothing but Darkness…she didn't hear a sound…she was regaining a little bit of consciousness…she could make out a few voices…

_I found her_

_Really? The last one? Interesting…_

_Did she come by her own will?_

_No…I…she wouldn't believe m-_

_You kidnapped HER!_

_That was irresponsible of you! Stupid even!_

_I had no choice…it was too much of a risk to leave her there…the Elite would have fou-_

_Don't you DARE mention the elite here!_

_I…I'm sorry_

Bloom could faintly hear voices in the room she was in…she couldn't describe all of them…she heard an old woman among them…

_So the brute was there?_

_Yes…_

_I see..._

_What if this is a trap! What if the Elite planted this girl with something!_

_No! She's innocent…she knew nothing of the Elite!_

_Did you ask her?_

_I…_

_You better ask her...take this girl to her dorm room_

…_What?_

_We will accept this girl…we…we can sense her power_

_This could be just a normal fairy the Elite planted…be careful_

_Take her to her new dorm room now! If she wakes up now she will be too frightened to answer anything_

_Yes…you are quite right Faragonda_

Faragonda? A name she never knew or even heard about…where was she? She slipped back to unconsciousness as she was carried back to a dorm room…she laid there for some time…she briefly opened her eyes as she saw a brunette woman staring at her, she had green eyes and her eyes looked from Asian descent.

Bloom immediately screams as the brunette reacted "I'm Sorry!"

"Who are you!"

"I…I'm sorry I just saw you as I came in and-"

"What are you doing in MY ROOM!" Bloom immediately realizes…this isn't her room…there were two beds, it was quite a big spacious room

"I…I think you're mistaken…this is our room"

"…Our…?"

"I…yes…this is our dorm room" Dorm room? Oh damn, was she kidnapped! She immediately thought, Bloom looked around for a phone…there was none

"Whe-Where's the phone!"

"Hmm? For what?"

"I'm calling the police! I've been kidnapped!"

"…Ki…KIDNAPPED!" Bloom looks at the brunette "You too? Did you wake up here too!"

"What? No! I entered this school on my own free will" Bloom immediately stopped…school? She stopped looking for the phone…and slowly turned to face her "…School?"

"Yes, this is the school of fairies…why would this school kidnap you?" Bloom heard that word again…Fairies…and that word led to one person

Stella

"That…That…BLONDE BITCH!"

"Pardon?"

"YOU! Do you know her! Her name's Stella" The Brunette thinks for a little bit…"Oh her, well I once heard she flunked school and is re-doing the 1st year again…"

"I don't give a rats ass! Just tell me did she bring me here!"

"I…I don't know, I just moved in here and saw your and my name on the door"

Bloom realized what happened…Stella told her she was a fairy…the LAST fairy on earth…obviously this would mean she was important…important to kidnap and bring her here…what was going on?

Why did Stella bring her here?

"If I'm bothering you…I'll just leave you be" The brunette stood up and started walking away "No…Um…what's your name?"

"Flora" As if the name wasn't obvious enough, she thought

"Let me guess…um…Fairy of Life?" Flora shrugs "Kinda…well I can talk to plant life and control it"

"You…can talk to plants…?"

"Yes, I come from Linphea…where do you hail from?"

"Um…Gardenia" Flora looked worried, she looked down on the floor "Never heard of it"

"It's a city close by here I imagine"

"The only city close by here is Magix" Magix? Seriously? Bloom started to realize she was far away from home…but she just needed to confirm it

"Ok I'm just going to ask…what Planet am I in."

"Magix of course"

"But…I thought the city was called Magix" Flora starts to nervously play with her hands "Well…it gets confusing at first"

"So…I'm not on Earth"

"Earth? Never heard of it" Couldn't imagine she would…but then again…why was Stella there? She knew where Earth was…and why was she even there?

"Its…not far from here…I hope" Bloom sat on her bed realizing she was very far from home…she even started to think that she would never go back…no matter what she did.

She started to cry a little

"Are…are you alright?" Bloom tries to hide it as she covers her eyes "I'm fine! My eyes are just…ack I think there's onions somewhere around here"

"You seem to be crying"

"I'm NOT CRYING!" She covers herself on her bed sheets "Just leave me alone!" Flora sighs as she walks toward her bed…the night passes by…Bloom hoped, she wished this was all a bad, bad dream.

Then…daylight comes again, the morning ensues, the birds chirp happily…Bloom wakes up stretching her arms as she leaps out of the bed happily "YES I KNEW IT! IT'S ALL JUST A-"

Then she saw Flora. Reading a book. Next to her bed.

"Oh your awake"

"And your still here…fascinating…" Bloom sat back on her bed "I'm not going home am I?"

Flora closed her book "You…mentioned you were kidnapped by someone? It's none of my business I know but…"

"Stella"

"Who?"

"A blonde…space fairy" Flora looked at her puzzled…then guffawed, Bloom glared at her "Look I know it sounds silly and possibly idiotic but that's what she told me!"

Flora was still guffawing "Oh come on its not that funny!"

"I-I-I'm sorry! It's just…wow…a space fairy…" She clears her throat "So Stella is the one who kidnapped you from Earth?"

"Yea…by hitting me in the head" curiously Flora tries to look at the back of her head "I'm not bleeding, it's fine…ow…" Bloom sobbed her head a little

"So you were taken here against your will?"

"Pretty mu-" She just realized something…this woman she was talking too…she was too calm…suddenly the door swings open

"Is there a Bloom here?" a purple haired girl stepped in; wearing what seemed to be casual light purple attire…I guess she must like the color light purple. Bloom raises her hand "That would be me Officer" she responds sarcastically

"Faragonda is calling for you" Bloom remembers that name…it was one of the voices she heard, maybe this would be the right time to get answers.

"Ah good, now I can get out of this nightmare while I'm at it" Bloom couldn't help but look at this girl…by her expression she seemed serious…but she asked her the obvious question anyway

"Let me guess…you're a fairy too?"

"…I dislike fairies" Bloom was stunned, shocked even…well not that much but she didn't expect that response "D-dislike fairies? Really?"

"…Yes" The girl scans her "…Earth is it?" Bloom immediately glares at her "Wha-How did you know!"

"That wasn't a yes or a no" Bloom immediately just drops it "Just take me to Faragona ok?"

"Faragonda"

"Whatever just take me to her!" Flora stands up "I…I want to go too" Bloom looks at her "Why?"

"I'm curious…about your kidnapping I mean" Tecna proceeded to escort them both, she didn't manage to see the entire campus but she did see some…unusual things along the way…

There were some fairies around, with the wings and everything, there were those illusions that Stella showed to her, different shapes and sizes, they were even making potions in a room as she passed by.

Soon she wondered…was she in Hogwarts?

Eh probably not…the fairies weren't exactly Hogwarts-like, but the potions and magic? Very Close

She soon arrived to the double door…the director's office…this was it; she either got answers or vague cryptic answers.

The girl proceeds to the double doors…some thumps are heard and voices escalate in the room

"I don't have any idea of what you're talking about…maybe next time you will use the front door like everybody else?"

"Don't give me that, I know you have her where is she!"

The girl in purple hair stares at the door…her pupils start to move a little weird, Bloom steps forwards only to be stopped by her "No"

"What's going on in there?"

The girl's left arm starts to move oddly as well…so odd that it literally transforms in front of her into a cannon type weapon! Bloom immediately steps back as the girl points at the door "…The Elite"

"Wha…Wha…Who…?" Flora stepped back as well "Oh no…not them…anyone but them…"

"Not only that…there is someone else in there with them…I can't get a right fix"

"…What…the hell…are you?" The girl looks at her by the side "...A question many ask me…I'm not human if that's what you're implying"

"Not…Not…Human…?"

The voices in the room escalate more "It seems the Elite's pet came back quite bruised while on Earth…they say it was your doing"

"Hah! And you're saying one of my fairies did this? Oh please, blame it on your own pet for its misbehavior!"

Suddenly…the hallway gets colder; Bloom shivers a little while Flora looks at her confused "What's wrong?"

"Didn't you just feel a cold shiver?"

The voices inside Faragonda's room are heard once again "Wait a minute…I only see 3 of you…where's the other one!"

"She left to cloud tower…I am tired of this…mark my words Faragonda, I will find what you hide from ME!" A little sizzle is heard in the room…suddenly the voices stopped.

"It's not nice to hear in other people's conversations…" The three girls immediately look behind them…a woman stood before them…an aura of darkness around her; the purple haired girl immediately pointed her cannon arm at her. Bloom assumes a battle stance even though she doesn't know how to fight at all…quite a brave one…or stupid. Flora stays behind of Bloom, she however starts to feel increased rage from the sight of this woman.

"Threat detected"

"…You're no fairy…but the other two" The woman's eyes widen a little as she sees Bloom…Bloom stood her ground…faking she knew how to fight, she saw the women with an aura of darkness around her…yea it was official, magic was real and this woman would gladly kill her right now if she wanted to.

Question was…Was she going to? "You…Tell me your name" Darcy pointed at Bloom "…Jane Doe"

"…Your real name" Bloom's teeth was shown…a little bit of dark fog surrounded her…but not too much for her too notice…The woman pointed at her like she was going to grab her neck…but she was too far from Bloom's neck.

"Leave, Now" The purple haired girl pointed at the woman's head "I suggest you put that down, I'm not here to kill you"

Bloom scoffed and crossed her arms "How about no? I won't tell y-" No air entered her nose, she couldn't breathe, suddenly she felt incredible amount of pain coming from her neck…almost as if she was being choked.

"Stop!" Flora's hand started glow a tint of green…"Stop this NOW!" The purple haired girl fires at the woman as she leaps to the right, the explosion leaves a smoking black spot on the wall.

"Why….why isn't…fara…gon…" Bloom feels even more pain, her neck was being crushed

"I'll ask you again, what is your name?"

"…..B…Blo…Bloom…" the woman smiles and lets her go…Bloom starts coughing violently and she even manages to cough up a little bit of blood, Flora immediately rushes to her, the purple haired girl stands between them.

"…Darcy" Bloom glares at her while still kneeling "There is a strong power within you…a power we have been searching for…I never knew why Faragonda tried to hide it after all this time." Bloom snaps "I told you I'M NOT A FREAKING FAIRY!"

The double doors are kicked open as an old woman comes out of the room "I knew one of the elite stayed behind…you tried to enshroud my room and make it sound proof?"

Darcy only looks at her briefly…her attention goes back to Bloom "Bloom…you claim you're not a fairy?"

"I'M. NOT. A. FAIRY!" Her eyes start to glow…a red tint is seen…a red aura starts glowing as well, Flora immediately backs off as Bloom's hair starts to float wildly. Darcy steps back a little as she confirms her suspicions  
"Stay away from me! I'll kill you if I have to!" Bloom points at her without even knowing what she's doing, Everybody stares at her as Darcy's expression changes, she notices Bloom's voice changed as well.

"Then again…I wouldn't mind sending you to the pits of hell!" Bloom's voice changed dramatically…her pitch had gotten lower, she sounded like a woman that was possessed, her personality had gotten…Darcy sensed it…there was too much power…no one matched it…it was wild, uncontrollable…such power could not be wielded by an amateur. She felt afraid…

Bloom raises her hand as fire engulfs her red aura…so much so that it actually becomes her aura…the heat…it filled the room, this has reached the point where Bloom could not control it…or to the point where she wasn't even aware of what she was doing.

"From the looks of you…I'd say you're easily killable"

"…Who is this I'm speaking to?"

"Oh such a silly question" Bloom smiles…her pupils have changed to resemble a reptile "Why would you ask that now?" She raises the other arm at her as well…fire begins to encircle her arms but not enough to cover her face. Faragonda stepped in "Bloom!"

"Bloom? Never heard of her…OH is that her name?"

"That's enough" A voice is heard from Faragonda's room as Stella proceeds into the hallway, she sees the enraged "Bloom".

"Enough! Oh I don't think so…I'm having too much fun already!" Darcy delivers a side kick against Bloom sending her to the wall, Bloom grunts as she stands up "CHEATER!"  
The flame encircling her arms disappears as she lets loose her attack on her…Two flames encircling one another as Darcy dodges one flame…the other homes in on her and hits her, sending her to the wall as well.

"HAH! That's score one for me!" Flora grabs Bloom as she hugs her "Wha…What! What the hell are you-" Flora starts to glow a green light surrounding her body…it surrounds Bloom as well…she screams in pain.

Darcy groans as she stands up with smoke coming out of her skin "That…hurt" Darcy notices Flora hugging Bloom…Bloom stays there with a wide eyed expression…the pupils in her eyes return to normal…the fire dissipates…she slumps to the ground as Flora sticks with her, still hugging her. Bloom opens her eyes as she sees Flora hugging her with her eyes closed.

"…What…happened?" Darcy walks towards them "This confirms it"

"I suppose this is the part where you inform Ms. Griffith then?" Faragonda questions her

"No…not her…"

"…What?"

"It's none of your concern…" Darcy looks at Flora "…Interesting" Flora's eyes fly open as she hears Bloom's voice "You're…You're back to normal!"

"Wha…what are you talking about?" Bloom sobs her head "My head hurts…"

"I think this is your cue to leave Darcy" Stella steps in conjuring her staff "We have business to attend to" Darcy ignores her as she continues to stare at Bloom…such power…but…that voice…

"Bloom…We will meet again, trust me on that" Darcy disappears in a cloud of darkness as the fog dissipates and leaves nothing behind…just a cold shiver on Bloom again…

"Faragonda…we need to take action now" Stella turns to the purple haired girl "Tecna…the threat is over"

"Acknowledged" Tecna transforms her arm cannon back to a normal arm again "…Yes you area quite right…Everyone in the room"

"My…my head"

"I'm sorry Bloom, this won't take long…Stella give her something for her head"

"Not physically…" Bloom tells Stella as she groans as she enters the room, Flora carries Bloom and helps her walk in the room

"Everyone sit down…Bloom...I think it's time to tell you why we…kidnapped you"


	2. Ch1: You Try so Hard

Chapter 1

You try so hard…

Faragonda's room laid silent, everybody was in there waiting, Stella gave a pill for Bloom's headache…Flora stayed close to Bloom still hugging her while glowing a green light, Tecna stayed in a corner surveying the room. Faragonda was looking for her files, Bloom managed to catch a glimpse on one of them called "The Elite"…guess they keep tabs on everybody on this world.

Bloom however now it was confirmed for her, fairies existed, magic existed, ANDROIDS existed…this was one weird world she turned up into…and the fact she blacked out didn't help much.

She was not home anymore, she hoped she would go back some day…but the way things were going?

After all this, after meeting one of the elite, almost getting chocked to death, saving a "space fairy" from a monster who wanted to have his way with her, meeting a fairy who could heal wounds…

It was official…home was far away and she could do nothing about it.

Faragonda sits at her chair, she leans back as Bloom notices that Flora is still hugging her "Um…Flora…I think I'm ok now" Flora looks at her "No…you'll go mad again"

"Mad?" Faragonda steps in "Bloom…I believe you contain a power none of the other fairies have…I will be direct, that's both a threat to us and the witches of the Tower of Shadow."

"Oh let me guess, I don't join you and you kill me where I stand?"

"Basically Yes" Stella speaks "Faragonda you can't be serious! We can't just force her to-"

Faragonda immediately glares at her "You saw what she did to Darcy correct?"

"Yes but-"

Faragonda stands up "What's worse…it seems her personality switches when her power activates"

"She could contro-" Faragonda smacks the desk with her fist "That's the reason we brought her here! Do you have any idea what would have happened if her powers triggered on Earth?"

"Well…I-"

"Exactly" Faragonda crosses her arms "We need to teach her how to control her powers, we need to teach her how to control it"

Bloom frowns at Faragonda "And what if I refuse?

Faragonda glares back "Then you die here" Flora stares at her "I'll take care of her if she switches personality again" Faragonda scoffs "Oh please, she will kill you if you try that stunt again!"

Bloom surveys them all…she joined or she died…great choices weren't they? Isn't there a third choice?

She wanted to leave...Flora was still hugging her, she didn't want to be here, unfortunately she couldn't leave and if she tried they would kill her.

Wow what a day.

Bloom had no choice…she swallowed her pride, even maybe her tears…she just blurted it out while the rest were arguing.

"…Fine" The room is silent, everybody stares at Bloom "…I have no choice do I? I'll stay" Faragonda sits down on her chair "Wise decision…take her away, you start tomorrow, you have this day free"

"Oh goodie, I'm going to enjoy it"

"Dismissed" Faragonda is left to her files as the rest leave the room…Bloom is carried away again by Flora as they enter the hallway yet again. Stella walks beside Bloom and Flora "…Bloom?"

"What is it master?" Stella frowns at her "Don't call me that"

"Well I have to now don't I?" Stella looks down, she closes her eyes briefly "Bloom I'm sorry...but those were my orders" Bloom does not respond as Flora keeps carrying her, Tecna walks beside Stella "Faragonda seemed eager" Stella looks at Tecna "Eager to what?"

"To kill her, she seemed it would be better if the threat were eliminated" Bloom responds "Oh joy of joys, I feel so much better" Tecna immediately stops talking. Stella sighs. Flora looks at Bloom "I'm sorry for the kidnapping…" Bloom closes her eyes "It's not your fault…after all I did save a woman from being raped and she thanks me by kidnapping me" They all stop on their tracks, Flora looks at Stella "Is this true!"

"Well I…the Elite sent their pet and I was caught off guard ok!" Everybody stares at her "You were careless, the grunt would have killed you both" Tecna steps in front of Stella "How did you kidnap Bloom?" Stella looks down at the floor "Well…I..."

"She hit me in the head" Bloom shrugs off Flora as she stands up straight, Flora looks worried "After she explained I was the last fairy on earth she hit me in the head after I refused to believe her"

Bloom looks at Tecna and Stella "I'm fine, my head doesn't hurt now" Flora still stays close to her, Bloom looks at her as Flora backs off little by little with an "eep!"

Bloom sighs and looks at Tecna "um…Tecna was it? Can you take me around the…college?"

"The School's name is Alfea, it's a school for fairies or for people who want to be fairies"

"Right…sorry, can you give me a tour?" Tecna nods as Bloom walks beside her…Stella and Flora are left alone on the hallway "So…Stella what kind of fairy are you?" Stella ignores the question as she stares at Bloom and Tecna, she knew she was right; she saved her from rape and possible death and she thanked her by kidnapping her and taking her away from home…

But she did her a favor didn't she? She saved her from the elite, oh wait, the elite already knows she's there. So yea, she wasn't feeling in a talkative mood and less with small talk.

Flora looks at Bloom and Tecna as they're almost out of sight "I don't know what happened between you two, but just let her be, she needs to get used to this…even if she doesn't want to."

"She obviously doesn't want to be here" Flora starts to walk away "Just let her be Stella ok? She knows she can't leave and if she does…well"

"I need to talk to her" Flora stops "I don't know…but you could try" Stella immediately starts walking towards them "Hey wait! I'm coming with you!" Flora follows behind her.

As for Bloom and Tecna? They were both looking at the entire campus, yep, it did kind of look like Hogwarts, she showed her the dorm rooms again, the laboratory were the potions are made, pretty much everywhere in the campus. It looked unreal…there was magic everywhere, even the school had a magic barrier that would protect them if something happened.

On the way…"So…You're not human huh?"

"Acknowledged"

"How come?" Tecna does not respond "I mean were you built from scratch? Were you human before?"

Tecna remains silent…Bloom puts her hand on her mouth "I'm sorry if I offended you! It's just well; I never met someone who was an Android"

"Acknowledged it's a common mistake" Bloom looks at her while walking "You know you could say something else, like Ok or it's alright"

"A similar word to Acknowledged?"

"Yea" Tecna nods "Affirmative"

"Oy" Bloom puts the palm of her hand to her face as she keeps walking "Why do you care for the way I speak?" Oh snap, the android just talked back and asked a question

"Well you have to sound more human you know, you practically look human"

"I do not care for the opinions of others on my looks" Ouch…that hurt

"No what I mean is…you should speak with-"

"Emotion?" Well crap, even the android could tell where the conversation was going

"I…I'm sorry I'll shut up now"

"Its ok" surprised she looks at Tecna but decides not to pursue the matter further she notices a restaurant on the campus "Hey…um, wanna go eat something?"

"You're hungry already?"

"Well I haven't eaten anything since I got here…so" Tecna nods and moves towards the restaurant ignoring her, Bloom notices she was talking to herself, she scratches her head as she follows Tecna…behind them is Stella and Flora following suit.

"Welcome to the Beat em and Eat em, How may I help you?" A mature woman greets them, she seems way out of shape, she also seems bored, uninterested and also seems to have lost the will to live…"Beat em and Eat em?" Sounds like a rejected video game title.

Bloom knew this was going to be trouble the minute she heard the tone of this woman's voice…she looked at the menu and found out…this looked strangely familiar to a certain fast food restaurant she knew.

"Excuse me ladies, if you don't mind I have a job to do" the cashier was getting impatient…very impatient.

"This looks like a mix between jack in the box and McDonalds…" Well someone had to say it

"Pardon?"

"Right…sorry" Bloom knew nobody…NOBODY would know what she was talking about, she was a fairy from earth, she kind of hoped there was another one like her, but to find her would be another thing going for her.

"Um…I'll go for Number 3"

"Uh-huh sure you would, I'm guessing the same with you?"

"Affirmative" The woman just grunts a little, nods, pushes buttons on the cash register…and the price comes out "Twenty three dollars"

"Uh…isn't that a little…overpriced?"

"You get what you pay for honey" Bloom sighs frustratingly as she reaches into her pockets…to find nothing but lint and a toothpick.

Tecna however was already paying for the food "Thank you, enjoy the food, we'll call this number and you come pick it up"

"You don't like it here do you?" Bloom said it again…sometimes she should really keep things to herself. The woman at the cash register just stared at her and said "Honey, I hate fairies, I hate witches but this pays for the bread, this pays for my kids and this keeps you people from starving…so let's face it we need each other now if you excuse me, I got more of you people with fairy dust who need my services" Bloom and Tecna walk off to their table with Bloom muttering "Jeez…it's not our fault" Bloom and Tecna sit at their table…the moment they sit however "Your food's already ready by the way, I was just waiting for you to sit down" Bloom frowns at her while Tecna stands up "I'll get the food" Bloom stays there a little frustrated…she looks at the table as two other individuals pull up seats and sit on the table.

"Hiya" She recognized that voice…that was Flora! Oh thank god I thought it was-

Bloom looks up to see Flora and Stella

Crap

"Oh wonderful, more of you, if you two want food you better order"

"No thanks Miss Seiyu" Everybody knew this woman's name, Seiyu recognized Stella…all too well "Ah look who we have here…didn't you try to make a new shade of pink that eventually destroyed the lab? You know we had to rebuild that" Stella ignores her, Bloom starts snickering

"Oh come on, I was…I was stupid ok?"

"A new shade of pink! HAH!" Bloom started guffawing, that made her day, someone trying to invent a new shade of pink? Oh wow…

Tecna brings the food to the table as she sees a guffawing Bloom, a snickering Flora and an annoyed Stella. She grows a little confused "What's going on?"

"Aha…nothing Tecna it's just…Oh boy" she was trying to catch her breath as a frustrated Stella speaks

"Look I was just experimenting!" Bloom was still guffawing as she calms down little by little "Hah…I…I believe you…hah" Bloom finally calms down as Tecna brings Stella and Flora some hamburgers "Oh thank you" They all sat there eating with a very happy Bloom looking at Stella. Stella stared at her with uninterested and annoyed eyes "What?"

"Oh nothing…" she snickers a little

"Oh for the love of…"

"Oh come on you have to admit, it wasn't really one of your brightest moves" Stella looks away as she eats her burger "I mean really why a new shade of pink?"

"I…I like pink"

"So you wanted to invent a new shade of pink because you liked pink?" Stella eyes her while eating "Yes"

"I tried turning a carnivorous plant into a flower" Stella looks at Flora "How did that go?"

"Well instead I turned it into a mouse and it ended up running around the house"

"Wow…Now that's a misfire" Bloom drinks from her cup "What about you Tecna?"

"Tecna doesn't do magic" Stella says as Flora looks surprised "Wait what? Then why is she in this school?"

"I am not here by my own free will…my parents forced me in here" Bloom spits out her soda as she hears this, parents! She saw what she could do, there's no way…or…is there? Bloom didn't want to say it, no, that would be rude, but her curiosity wanted to know, but if she asked…No she couldn't, she co-

"YOU HAVE PARENTS!" Silence…no one said a thing, everyone immediately stared at the table where they were…silence filled the room, Seiyu thought to herself "Oh dear…shit's gonna hit the fan" Bloom immediately blocks her mouth with her hands as she just realized what she just said. Flora and Stella stand there surprised, dumbfounded, they knew Bloom was pretty much a dead woman here.

Tecna stayed silent, Bloom was shivering, shaking, she may have just angered a machine who could tear her apart, blow her up or for a quick kill, break her neck. This was it, she was dead.

"…Yes…I have parents Bloom" Bloom immediately tried to change the subject "I-I-I-I-Why did they force you in this school if you're a machine!" realizing she just made it worse, Bloom blocked her mouth yet again with her palms. Again the area was filled with silence, Bloom felt like an idiot, why, oh why must her curiosity always beat her?

Everybody stared at Bloom now, there was no turning back, she was immediately the bad guy, once again she screwed up.

Bloom didn't know what to do, run is what she thought, run as far away as she could.

"Wait…I didn't mean…What I'm trying to say is…" Nope, the damage was done; nothing came to her head, absolutely nothing. She immediately ran off to her dorm while screaming "I'm sorry!" she ran through the hallways, she ran through some classes screaming with all her might "I'm sorry!" hoping in vein Tecna wouldn't come after and break her in half. Everyone looked at her, it was odd…strange, Stella didn't know what to do, Flora wanted to help her until she saw Tecna run off after her. Stella and Flora wanted to stop them from killing each other so they followed Tecna…till they realized Tecna took a different route and lost them completely.

Bloom busts through her dorm room and dives on her bed head first…she clutches the pillow hard muffling "I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" she ignores everything around her…she cries loudly yet again…it started again.

"Why do I always…ALWAYS have to screw up! Why!" she throws the pillow to the floor as she doesn't notice the pair of feet standing before her…the figure walked closer to her and sat on her bed. Bloom realizes there is someone else there, she immediately came to the conclusion it was Tecna, this was it, she was going to get hit in the face or possibly get her neck broken. She looks up to see…Tecna.

Yep she was screwed.

Bloom immediately stood up with her watery eyes "Go ahead scold me, hit me, I know I deserve it" Tecna stood silent…the silence made her even more nervous, was she preparing herself for the inevitable punch?

Bloom didn't know what else to say except "…I'm sorry" which was exactly what she was screaming on the way towards the dorm room, this wasn't going to work.

Tecna eventually spoke "People tend to ask me a lot of questions" Bloom looked at her with watery eyes, ah crap…here it comes.

"How does it feel to not do any emotion? How does it feel to transform your arm into a weapon? Is it better to be an Android then a Human being? Were you built from scratch or born and genetically modified?" Bloom hanged her head in shame…this must be a woman who has gone through prejudice all her life.

"Some don't even ask and continue on, you on the other hand…doubted that I had any parents whatsoever because of the nature of my…appearance" Bloom started to feel even worse than usual. "To be perfectly honest, these questions mean nothing to me, they've been asked so many times I tend to ignore them or simply reply the same way I did last time" Bloom clutches another pillow, Tecna closes her eyes briefly "Yes I am a Machine, I'm perfectly fine with not having any kind of emotion" Bloom looks at her while clutching her pillow "…You are?"

Tecna stands up "Yes…besides, having emotions would be a technicality" she walks towards the door " Bloom stands up dropping the pillow "Wait, technicality? You're saying having emotions is a weakness?"

Tecna turns around and faces her "Yes. That's exactly what I'm saying"

"Tha-that's not true!"

"Didn't you just run off from the fast food restaurant crying because you thought you were insensitive?"

Bloom stood silent…"See? You proved my point" Tecna opens the door "Now if you excuse me, I have a job to do." Tecna closes the door behind her…Bloom sat on her bed again…thinking of what she said

"Emotions are a weakness…no…that's not true…it isn't!" suddenly a knock on her door was heard…oh dear who could it be? She stands up and opens the door to reveal…Stella with a scared Flora behind her.

"Oh…you"

"Bloom we need to talk"

"There's nothing to talk about, I'm tired"

"You left your burger behind" Stella shows her a bag with the food she ordered in it, Bloom swipes it from her hand angrily "Oh gee, how considerate, worried I might die of starvation?"

"Bloom cut the tough girl act, you're not tired" Bloom glares at her "Oh I'm sorry, I'm not the one who took me away from home!"

"Those were MY ORDERS!" Bloom turns around in a huff "Leave, I'm done with you"

"I'm not leaving" Flora stands between them in an attempt to calm them down "Girls please calm down, we-" Bloom turns around slightly to the point only half of her face is shown "Flora I wouldn't stand in her way if I were you"

Stella steps forward "Bloom listen to me, I was instructed to find you, if your powers triggered on Earth think of how the people would react!" Bloom stares at her "We had to get you out before it was too late, too many people would have witnessed it, the earthling military would have captured you and kept you as a test subject! They would have used you as a weapon against other nations or you would have fallen into the hands of terrorists!" Bloom kept the silence as a very worried Flora started stepping backwards towards Stella.

"…I'll tell you one last time…leave now" Bloom clenches her hand into a fist

"I'm not leaving until you understand the situation you're in, many people want you dead or they want to use you as a Weapon…Trust me…were one of the lesser evils"

"Oh?"

"We want to train you Bloom, we want to help you" Bloom walks to a nearby end table…the end table looks pretty light from where she's standing, it has a flower pot on it "Flora is this yours?" Flora walks slowly towards her "Um…yes it is, why?"

"Just asking" Bloom picks up the flower pot and puts it on the bed, she then grabs the end table and raises it a little…doesn't really feel that heavy. Flora sits on the bed where the flower pot is…she knew what was coming; this was not going to end well.

"Bloom, don't do anything you will regret later" Bloom turns around with the end table on her hands "You're not going to leave?"

"No"

"Then I won't regret this!" Bloom charges with the end table on her hands as Stella waits for her to get in range, crouches and punches her in the stomach…this stuns Bloom for a little bit as she drops the end table, falling to the ground.

Bloom stands there clutching her stomach as Stella Stands upright again "Are you going to calm down?"

"L-Lucky shot! I can…I can still" Bloom kneels to the floor, still clutching her stomach, she gasps for air as she slumps to the floor "D-da-damn you!

Stella sighs, this could take a while but the way things were going? She decided to leave out the door "You-you're just going to leave and leave me like this! I'm not finished with you!"

"But I am with you, My room's available if you want to talk" Stella walks out of the dorm as Bloom immediately starts to cry…she notices Flora is right there and immediately stops crying, Flora helps her stand up "…Don't touch me"

"Bloom please…stop this" Flora noticed Bloom glare at her while tears came down her eyes…Flora closed her eyes briefly, breathed heavily and hugged her on the spot, both of them were on their knees on the floor.

"…Let me go"

"Bloom…I know you miss home, I know you miss your family, your friends"

"Shut up…you…you know nothing of me!" Bloom struggled to break free "I said let me go!"

Flora kept talking to her "Please…just listen…I know you want to cry, just stop"

"Shut up shut up shut up SHUT UP!" She lets out an "eep!" that fills the dorm room, Flora keeps hugging her as Bloom eventually stops struggling. Bloom closes her eyes, at that very moment she realized she wasn't going back; there was no way to go home, there wasn-

Wait a minute

This was a world of magic! There would be numerous ways to get back home! All she had to do was find a way! Yes…she could she-

Oh who are we kidding? They were probably tracking her, seeing where she goes, seeing what she does! If she tried to go back home they would probably kill her on the spot.

Bloom's mind went in circles, I could find a way to go back home! But No! They would kill me! They would find me again! There was a way out but they would never let me!

I want to go home! I can find a way home! But then they would come find me again!

Suddenly…her mind went blank

White…

_Empty_

She realized she was alone…no one hugging her…she was in an empty space where only she was…no one around, all alone.

Is this what they call "Happy Place?", a vast empty space where only you and only you can traverse? Or was her mind playing tricks on her? What happened to her? What was the problem? Where did it all go wrong?

Suddenly Flora materializes in her white space…Bloom is shocked…why is she here?

"Huh?"

"This is where you go…to feel better?"

She felt different…Bloom felt like she could tell her everything…why? She showed her kindness, she showed she actually cared even though she knew nothing about her.

"…Who are you?" Now that you mention it, Flora looked different here…she was wearing a pink outfit…there were green wings flattering behind her, pink boots.

She…looked like a Fairy!

"It's me…Flora"

"…Why are you here? What am I doing here?"

"This rarely happens to anybody…your blocking out everything right now, me, you, the dorm room, everything"

"So…this is my happy place then?"

"Well when you put it that way" Blocked everything out? So she was crying? Was she crying in real life? Is this what happens when you just want to…

No that can't be it…can it?

"You're…not doing so well in the real world"

"Ok let's be frank here, how bad am I doing?"

"Your emotions are at the brink of collapse right now"

Bloom stood silent…was this it? She was more concerned with how did she get in that white space anyway? She just closed her eyes and then, she was there.

Flora was there too…which made things…weirder. Bloom sighs and blushes…suddenly she had this strange urge to tell her everything…why? She didn't know…but she did it anyway

"…Look…I…I don't…" Flora smiles as she walks towards her "It's ok…no one's here"

And then…it started

"…I want to die…"

"Why?"

"Why do you think?" Bloom's tone changed slightly "I'm never going back home, I didn't ask to be a fairy, I just…I just wanted one day to get away from everything! I just…I wanted to feel brave for a second so I jumped in an-"

"Bloom…breathe, your mixing too many things at once" Bloom took a deep breath with a little weeping

"I just…I wanted to just lead a normal life, I want to be an artist, I want to get married, I want to have children and take care of them and see them grow, I want to cherish them…I…" Bloom stops momentarily…then continues

"I didn't ask to have this…this…power everybody keeps saying I have…I don't even know why I have this! I don't want to be a fairy! I want to go home! I WANT TO GO HOME!" She kneels as tears drop on the floor. "MOM! DAD! WHY AREN'T YOU HERE! I WANT TO LEAVE! I DON'T CARE ABOUT MAGIX! I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE ELITE! I DON'T CARE ABOUT ALFEA!" She starts screaming erratically "I…DON'T...CARE! THEY HAVE NO RIGHT TO FORCE ME TO DO THIS! I SAVE HER ASS AND SHE TREATS ME LIKE CRAP! WHY! WHY! WHHHYYYYY!" Her voice echoes throughout the empty space like a shockwave of pure concentrated power, the white space trembles as it starts forming the furniture that was in the dorm room, everything starts materializing little by little.

Flora looks at her smiling "Do you feel better?" Bloom rubs her eyes while crying a little "sniff…not really, I'm still here in Alfea"

"Bloom…sometimes things happen for a reason, life is unpredictable even I don't know if everything will go the way I want it." Bloom looks at her…what is it about her anyway? She just confessed something that could be life threatening to her, she just exclaimed to her she doesn't really care about Alfea or anything related to it.

But she felt…with her around…she was safe…but WHY!

"…Flora…what are you?"

"Pardon?"

"I feel…different here…different around…you" Bloom stands up "You're not just the fairy of plants are you?" Flora smiles at her "To tell you the truth I don't know either, my mother won't tell me"

"Is your mother…a Fairy of Life?"

"Yes she is"

"Then…" A fairy of life? What did that do? Bloom felt very different around her, she couldn't explain it, not even Flora knew why…She wondered why her own mother doesn't want to tell her? She felt she wanted to tell her everything…she felt…different…just…different.

Bloom then felt the entire room come together again…the dorm room reconstructed…Flora was still there "Bloom…you need to wake up now"

"Huh?" Suddenly she's back where she was, Flora hugging her, end table on the floor…what…what just happened?

The weird part is she remembered everything…everything!

Bloom's eyes widen as she faces Flora face to face.

"…Flora…I…" Flora blushes at her "…The white space?"

"Ye-yes" Flora smiled at her and caressed her cheek, Bloom blushed, she would normally smack her face, push her away and run…but…she didn't.

What did this fairy have that makes you want to- Wait no! That couldn't be! But she felt…safe…almost like a mother's touch.

"Bloom…it's ok…I won't tell anyone" Bloom's eyes stayed fixated on her eyes…she couldn't look away.

She had beautiful eyes…she ha- Wait no! Why am I having these thoughts! What's happening to me! Bloom thought. She closed her eyes briefly and looked away…still blushing.

"I…Flora...Stella! We should go visit Stella!"

"Hmm? Why the sudden change of heart?"

"I…I guess it isn't her fault…I mean…she was following orders…and…" Her eyes fixated on Flora's eyes again, her face leaned closer to her…but she suddenly shook her face. "I should go apologize and…stuff" Flora smiles and helps her stand up "This is probably something you have to do alone" Bloom looks at her with a small gasp "NO! I can't! I…"

"You have to Bloom, don't worry…Stella won't hit you again" Bloom then realized…she didn't know where Stella's dorm room was…she turned to Flora "Um…where is she?"

"Right across our dorm room actually" Figures…Faragonda must have located her there to be close to her…Bloom took a deep breath and knocked on the door…footsteps are heard…the door opens revealing Stella. Bloom looked at the ground…Stella opened the door fully, putting one of her hands into her hip.

"Look…Stella…um" Stella sighs "Stella listen…I…I know you were just following orders…but…well…"

"No…It's I who should be apologizing to you." Bloom raises her head up "You saved me from the grunt…I just didn't expect you would have the power we were looking for."

"I could have killed him"

"Well yea but then the witches at the tower of shadow would have complained that we killed there "pet" and so forth…problem is they know you're here now."

"So…is that why you brought me here? To protect me from them?"

"Well that's not the way Faragonda said it…" Bloom steps inside Stella's dorm room "She's really an old hag isn't she?" Uh oh, I said something offensive again "Every fairy thinks she's an old hag, hell even I do…but she has her reasons."

"Her idea of making me a bloody corpse than training me is one of them?"

"I don't know what goes through her head sometimes…really" Bloom laughs a little "So I guess you're pretty much her body guard?" Stella pulls out a beer from the fridge "HAH! She doesn't need me" She closes the fridge and sits on the couch, wow she drinks? Bloom never drank alcohol before. "Want a beer?"

"Ah…no thanks I don't drink"

"As long as you don't get addicted to it, its fine, one beer won't hurt" she opens her beer

"Isn't it a disease?" Stella snickers a little "Do you really believe that?"

"No but my mom does"

"Oy" She drinks a sip "It's only a disease if you have no will power"

"Huh?

"You don't have the power to quit because your will is too weak" She takes another sip, Bloom eyes Stella's dorm room…she doesn't see another bed…strange…

"You sleep alone?" Stella finishes the beer in one gulp "Yep"

"How come?" Stella throws her beer to the trash can "I feel better alone sometimes" She opens the fridge again to bring out another beer. She notices Bloom hasn't sat down at all in the couch "Dude sit" Bloom reacted a little and sat down on the couch, Stella sat beside her "So…What kind of fairy are you?" Stella took a sip and puts the can at the table.

"Sun/Moon Fairy"

"Eh?" Stella grabs her can again "My parents had those powers, one had the power of the sun and one the moon" she takes a sip "So basically you came out mixed?"

"Pretty much" Bloom looked around the room again…she notices the staff Stella had in her fairy form…she noticed the pattern of the Sun and the Moon together at the top.

"That's my Staff; my parents gave it to me" Bloom noticed a lot of stuff in her room as well, she had a closet with a lot of dresses, make up kits, and…some royal gowns…could It be this woman…the woman she saved…was a princess of some sort?

Well Fairies exist so why the hell not? Bloom thought

"What's that picture over there?" Bloom pointed at a picture with a King and a Queen holding their daughter up high, she was a little girl, she looked very happy in that picture, as well as her parents.

"My parents"

"So you're parents are King and Queen hmm? Basically that makes you a princess then?"

Stella takes a sip, finishing her beer "Yea, Princess of Solaria"

"Should I be taking bows or calling you "Your Majesty" from now on?" Stella laughs a little "Oh please, there's a lot of princesses on this school, why bother?"

Bloom snickers "Yea I guess your right" Bloom tends to wonder a little bit…how did these people travel? Through spaceships?

"How do you travel through…um…worlds?"

"It's a planet Bloom"

"I know, but still how do you travel?" Stella throws her beer can to the garbage bin…she starts feeling a little tipsy.

"Magic Portal" Bloom's eyes grew uninterested "Why am I not surprised…" Stella smacks her back and laughs a little "Oh come on, this planet's name is Magix for crying out loud! The other solution would be the shuttle" Bloom grows interested.

"Shuttle?"

"Yea, you know, when Magic isn't allowed on a certain planet" Bloom immediately got interested, no magic allowed? The hell! A supernatural force of unknown power is not allowed to be used?

"I…I gotta ask" And here comes Bloom's curiosity again…sometimes I wonder if she's better off not asking the question all together.

"Shoot" Stella grabs the remote, she points at the wall…suddenly the wall reveals a hidden plasma television. Bloom was surprised…a television! Here! In a place of Magic and wonder!

"Ok first of all, Why is the TV hidden?" Stella immediately looks around, goes to her door and locks it. She turns to Bloom "Technology isn't allowed here."

"No offense but that's the stupidest thing I've heard in my life" Stella laughs a little "Yea I know" She sits on the couch again and turns on the TV.

"How come nobody noticed the TV?"

"Bloom…everybody knows I have a TV, they just don't tell Faragonda, the teachers and what not, everybody has something that's technology in this school, cellphones, laptops and what not." Bloom immediately wondered…what about Tecna? She was practically a machine…an android! Why was she allowed here?

"Wait…what about Tecna?"

"To tell you the truth I don't know either, she hangs around the classes a lot…but she spends a lot of time in her room…she shares a room with someone" Stella takes a sip

"Ok…back to my original question…how…does Magic work?" Stella looks at her with unimpressed eyes

"Really…? That's your biggest question right now? Nothing about Fairies, Witches, Floating Cars, Interstellar Travel, "Forbidden Technology"….Magic?" Bloom looks at her, yea now that you mention i- Wait FLOATING CARS!

"You have FLOATING CARS!" Stella slaps her hand on Bloom's mouth covering it "Shhh! Those aren't allowed here either…but some fairies keep them hidden because obviously it's easier to travel."

"I can imagine" Bloom looks around her room again as Stella goes back to watching Television…a dark purple Tower is shown on the Television as a reporter is questioning a few people…one of them being extremely familiar to Bloom…so familiar that her eyes widen when she sees the figure's face.

"Is it true the Elite have visited a new planet Magix has not heard about? Have you found any clues on the supposed "Dragon Flame" Ms. Griffith keeps telling everyone about? Is it true the Tower of shadow and Alfea's student's kill each other every time they come across?" The reporters asks a young woman, purple casual attire, long brown hair, two strokes of hair colored yellow, she had glasses on, another woman pops up behind her causing all the reporters to gasp…they step back shaking in their boots as this woman walks in front of the brunette…she has a very long ponytail…her hair was light blue…it seemed like her hair was covered in…Ice.

Her eyes reflected the same way, Icy-like eyes…she were a tank top and a short skirt and boots with the same color…Ice crystals revolved around her skirt on a string as decoration.

All the reporters backed off but not entirely…

"Tha…that's…" Bloom asked Stella

"…Bloom promise me something" Bloom looked at Stella "Ok…Promise you what?"

"Please don't come across her" She points at the woman with the Icy Eyes "That woman…she's…she's not human ok?" Bloom looks at the woman as they kept her on screen…she made reporters back off by the mere sight of her…her expression on her face…it was murderous, she looked like the moment she saw you she would kill you on the spot.

"Stella…is…is she part of the Elite?"

"She's the Leader of the Elite" Bloom froze on the spot…the leader? She did look like it a lot…she had that aura around her…she had that expression on her face…and suddenly she spoke.

"We cannot answer any questions at this time…Ms. Griffith is still busy looking for the Dragon Flame…and we are too…so if you don't mind…" Suddenly a woman appears beside her waving her arms at the reporters "Alright move it people! We've got a job to do!"

"…Her too?"

"Yep, there are three people in the Elite, one of them is the one you faced"

"Was it…Darcy?" Stella nodded at her "Yea…that's not her real name though"

"I…kind of noticed" Stella lays back on the sofa "The other two…well…the one waving her arms is called…well…they call her Stormy"

"Hah…Funny"

"No seriously, she can control the weather and electricity" Bloom scoffs "Ok then, who's the one on the middle?"

Stella sighs and looks at her "That's one person you DON'T want looking for you"

Bloom sat up worried "So…if she finds me…" Stella smacks her back again "OW!"

"Ah don't worry about it, that's what we're here for! I don't think the Elite would be stupid enough to kill us to get to you that will…cause an incident nobody wants."

"And that is?"

"War" Bloom heard her words…War? Didn't the reporter mention the students of Alfea and The Tower kill each other when they come across? Or is that something else besides the incident?

"What about the students who fight each other?" Stella crosses her arms "Stupid teenagers who think they can take on each other and show off…they tend to either end up on the hospital…or die"

"Why hasn't anybody done something about this?"

"The rules have been implemented on both schools…but…some just don't follow the rules"

Stella closes her eyes briefly "I heard some fairies thought they could take on the Elite…"

Bloom looked at her "When did that happen?" Stella opened her eyes and looked at her "…a week ago" Bloom was afraid to ask…but she did anyway

"Did…did they die?" Stella stood silent for about ten seconds…she then spoke "It was a big group…a really big group…about fourteen of them…thought they could do the world a favor and get rid of the elite once and for all…" Stella stands up…she looks at a picture of her and another girl…they look very happy in the picture "They found Icy…and…my friend…she showed me how the battle would unfold…she hid the crystal ball so everybody would witness it…"

Bloom stands up "What did you see?"

Suddenly the memories came back…she saw it all…everything…no detail left censored…

She saw how they all found Icy looking for ingredients on her casual attire…one of the fairies attacked first…

Suddenly the memory becomes even more detailed…screams are heard…pain…agony…it's all she hears…not one of those screams was of happiness or joy.

People dying…blood spilling on the cold hard soil…Wings cut off and falling to the ground…

She remembers one of the fairies was frozen solid…then she was broken…she fell in pieces, nothing left…nothing…she remembers vaguely about the last thing she saw…Icy stood over all of them…dead fairies scattered all over the plain…all over…the rest of the elite arrived to clean up the remaining…it was a horrible sight…thunder…shadow…ice…

Nothing Survived.

Stella let out a small tear "I saw….everything…" she punches the wall "Stupid…STUPID! It was a stupid idea!" Bloom grabs Stella by the shoulders "…nobody survived…right?" Stella breathes calmly as she lowers her arm "…No…Icy eliminated eight of them swiftly…she didn't break a sweat"

"So…Darcy and Stormy…"

"They took care of the others who were too afraid to act…they realized there mistake and now they were going to pay for it." Bloom was shocked "But they surrendered right!"

"…No…They ran…and died for it" Bloom looked at her "The crystal ball containing this…where is it?"

"Destroyed by the Elite, I was the only one who witnessed it…my friend…she…died with them" Bloom now realized what she was up against, human beings with no regard for human life, these people will destroy anybody who comes against them, she was clearly done for…If Darcy was bad then Icy was ten times worse.

Bloom was afraid, what would she do? She's just going to start to learn how to control her powers; the Elite could come get her at every moment…

"…I'm going to die aren't I?" Stella grabs her by the shoulders "Bloom listen to me, where going to train you to fight back, you were able to make Darcy back off!" Huh…that was right, she doesn't remember how she did it since her memory was hazy at that point.

"…Just…if you see Icy…for the love of Magix run" Bloom and Stella stared at each other "Don't even try to fight her…it's not worth it…that woman is…" Stella looked at Bloom again…she just realized she was probably scaring her to death with all this, she lets her go as she sighs a little, she goes to fridge again as she pulls out another beer.

"Um…Stella, don't you think you've had enough?" Stella opens her beer can "Oh please, I'm fine" she starts to trip a little, Bloom catches her "Stella…I know I shouldn't ask this but…"

Stella says nothing "Why are the elite so feared?"

Stella takes a deep breath as she walks back towards the couch; Bloom sits down with her as Stella crosses her arms

"Three people make up the elite…one of the most known is Icy, she is known for her cruelty…her power…she can freeze people to the point of death, I heard she was trained when she was a child." Bloom started to realize a few things…Ice versus Fire…she clearly had the advantage, she could win.

"Griffith is the Headmaster of the Tower of Shadows, it's a school for witches…it's completely different from Alfea, sure you can still get a job from both and what not but the way they learn there is…a little different from ours" Griffith? Suddenly Bloom remembered something Tecna said when she first encountered one of the elite…she said she detected someone else other than the elite but she couldn't get a fix.

Was…that Griffith?

"Icy…I heard she was rescued by Griffith and was raised as her own daughter, I don't know if that's where she got the emotionless attitude though…" She looks like it, Icy looks like a woman that would tear your face off if you looked at her funny

"Stormy is the more merciful of the group" Merciful? This group had mercy!

"I heard rumors about Stormy but there all dismissible, I even heard she had a very high IQ but she doesn't really display it…odd really. Her personality is more…normal than the other two, she at least shows that she's happy or mad but her power…her power is probably more destructive than Icy…maybe even chaotic. But Icy's power is more horrifying…imagine your heart stopping while your frozen solid or breaking in a thousand pieces." A high IQ? Nah...That couldn't be it…but the power of thunder? The weather? Being electrocuted to death sounded way more painful than Icy's quick and painless method. Then again Darcy chocked her with her dark power…there all horrifying once you thought about it.

"Darcy...can be anywhere…she delves in the shadows, her power is the darkness itself, everything that is related to it she uses. She is in between the two, she displays some emotion but not as much as Stormy, sometimes I don't know when she's thinking when she looks at you…she is feared because of her way of transport, She's scary in a way…Icy is scarier cause she will just kill you where you stand." Shadows…Darkness…it all sounds like a battle between the Light and the Darkness…it all sounds like those fairy tales where Good must triumph over evil…the problem was.

Will she be able to win?

"The Elite in general are pretty much monsters to us, even the witches at the Tower fear them, there simple presence makes everybody cower at them and many…MANY witches sucking up to them." It was clearly obvious most people would suck up to the most powerful of the bunch, I doubt the elite would even care if they did that…I'd even presume they would be used as Meat Shields.

"You know what the weirdest part is? There still taking class on the tower, there called the freaking Elite and they take classes with the rest of the fodder! That's just insane! I don't think the witches there can concentrate with the elite taking classes at the same time as them!" Bloom immediately responded...wait…they're taking classes? Why? They were the elite! Why the need for class? Did they still have much to learn besides what they can do?

"Wait…No…Your joking…why would the elite take classes?" Bloom was astounded…dumbfounded even…why? They had no need.

"Well I heard from one of the fairies who has a witch friend on the Tower…she told her that they knew combat well, they might have even mastered it…but they still needed to know hexes, potion mixing and what not." Hexes? Potion Mixing! They would function better as bodyguards! Even Recon or Escort Missions, those people can destroy an entire group of people! Why would they…

"Bloom Listen to me, what matters is those people…the Elite…are after YOU" Ah that brings joy to my soul…not.

"We brought you here to train you Bloom, we brought you here to protect you…but we never faced the Elite directly, that's what scares me" Stella stands up and looks out the window "Frankly I don't know why they just bust in and come get you, there probably waiting for Griffith's orders as usual"

"Should I feel better?" Stella laughed a little, she faces Bloom "Don't worry about it, that's why we are here" Stella sits beside her "You still got more to see of the school and the city right?"

"Yea" Stella Stands up

"I'll take you for a tour; will invite Flora, Tecna and even her roommate too." Well this sounded fun, Five girls touring the city of magic and wonder…well according to them anyway, Bloom nodded happily and set out with Stella…but before she did that

"Bloom? Um…Sorry for…well…"

"It's…alright, besides…I know I'll go home again right?" Stella was stunned, what would she say? That after she learned how to control her powers she would be sent back? Would Faragonda allow it?

"Sure Bloom, No problem" A little white lie could go a loooong way…it could also come with consequences, big consequences.

They picked up Flora along the way. They went to Tecna's room, Bloom knocked on her door…a few seconds later a woman with two pony tails with a cigarette on her hand opens the door. She seems to be sporting a red tank top…but no pants…her red underwear is seen as she leans on the borders of the door.

"Can I help you?" The woman's expression was a little droopy, she looked like she just woke up…with a cigarette in her mouth, her eyes showed a little bit of bags under her eyelid. She had headphones in her head. She seemed to be of Asian Descent.

"Um…uh…I was wondering if Tecna was here. We were going to go tour around the city and-"

The woman cleaned her eyes with her hand "Ah right…I heard you a mile away" A…Mile away?

"Excuse me?"

"Oh…right…pleased to meet you, I'm Musa" She tosses the cigarette in her room, missing the garbage can. "I'm a little sensitive with my ears, I can hear a lot of stuff others can't, Faragonda says it's my power or some bullcrap I don't know." Musa scratches her head "I'm more into Music than Magic though…really" Everybody was wondering when she was going to notice she wasn't wearing any pants, everybody was staring at her. Musa realizes what happened "What? You've never seen a woman in her underwear before?"

"Not in public" "Flora coughs a little do the leftover smoke, Stella steps in front of Bloom "Were going to tour around the city, wanna join? We might even get hammered"

Bloom's eyes widen "You already drank a lot of beers back there!"

"Oh come on don't be such a lightweight!" Musa smiles a little as she opens the door "I'm gonna go get dressed then, TECNA! Your friends are here" Musa leaves the door open as Tecna comes out dressed in casual attire "Friends?" She sees Bloom waving at her happily, Flora smiling and Stella scratching her head a little "What's wrong with getting a little drunk now and then huh Bloom?"

"I still don't think it's a good idea, I've never drank alcohol and Flora probably hasn't either"

"I don't drink either but I don't mind Stella drinking it"

Tecna ignores the three of them as they discuss a little, she heads out of the room and leans on the wall waiting for Musa. After a few minutes Musa comes out with blue jeans. "Where are we going?" Tecna asks "Touring the city, plus were all newbies here right? We'll get to know our way through the city better"

"I don't see the point of this; I already know the layout of the city" Bloom puts her hand on her shoulder "Come on just hang out with us, what harm can it do?"

Tecna immediately responds "If you are going, then I will also" Well…that was weird, she just immediately said there was no point…but when I said I was going…she just said sure why not?

Something was strange here…but now is not the best time to question it, one day of having fun…one day. One day to get away from it all.

"Where do we start?" Musa smiles "I got a car hiding around in the back, we could take that, I'm pretty sure Griselda will be mad at us but eh, who cares?"

"Griselda?" Bloom asks "She's the supervisor, she's making sure all of us don't leave Alfea during school hours"

"In other words, she's a bitch" Musa laughs a little, as Tecna walks beside them "Let us depart"

"Yea yea ok, let's go everybody, Stella, Tecna and Musa walk in front of them as Flora and Bloom walk behind them…Flora looks at Bloom "You seem happier now"

"Hmm? Oh um…I guess so yea" She still felt comfortable around her…did all the fairies of life have that power? That aura that made you feel different around them? It just felt weird…but comforting.

Flora smiles at her "Oh good, I'm glad you're happy" Bloom at this pointed just wanted to ask, what was she actually? Why do you feel so secure around her? Do all the rest feel the same? Do Stella, Musa and Tecna feel the same way when there around her?

Or…Was it just her?


	3. Ch2: Repressed Memories

Chapter 2

Repressed Memories

"Come on people we've got a job to do MOVE!" The reporters backed off as Stormy waved her hands at them, the cameramen zoomed in at her as the three of them walked away from the reporters "Goddamn paparazzi" Said Stormy as she puts her hands behind her head "Why don't they just leave us alone!"

"You could shock them you know, short circuit their cameras" Darcy told Stormy as she just laughed "Oh please, then Griffin would bitch at us because we used "Unnecessary deadly force"" Deadly force? Them? Please, she didn't complain last week when the fairies tried to kill them, she called it "Self Defense". Griffin was very hypocritical when it came to the elite's actions.

"Enough both of you" Icy stopped in her tracks "Bloom is in Alfea then?" Darcy nodded "Hmm…I see…so Faragonda thinks she can protect her?" Icy thought out loud

"I say we just go get her…don't you think so?" Stormy's idea wasn't half bad, just go get her and that's it right? No…it's never that easy "A full scale assault would provoke a war, something Griffin doesn't want" Darcy responds as Icy walks past them "Then you go get her in the night, should be an easy task for you right?" Stormy talks to Darcy

"It would…if there wasn't a protective barrier around Alfea" Stormy shuts up immediately…yea with that barrier around nobody could get in until Faragonda opened the barrier for them.

But there was always another way in…right?

"We will figure out a way in…don't worry about it too much" Icy responded to them "We should go back to the Tower…or these reporters will harass us more" Darcy and Stormy nodded in agreement "Gather round then" Darcy started casting dark magic that enveloped Stormy and Icy…suddenly all three of them disappeared from the eyes of the reporters as the dark dust leaves nothing behind. The reporters rush in to find nothing…one of them shouts "Did you get all that!"

Griffin meanwhile overlooks the surrounding area at the top of the tower…"The Dragon Flame…it must be mine…" dressed in her headmaster's attire, she thinks about the power of the dragon flame…how the world would tremble if she acquired it!

"All fine and dandy today Ms. Griffith?" A woman appears before her dressed in a very revealing outfit…eyeing the horizon, her tone of voice sounds like she wanted to pick a fight. Griffin gets a little annoyed at her "Its Griffin you idiot…"

"Well I heard that's what the fairies at Alfea are calling you, seems everybody can get your name wrong these days" Griffin ignores her comment as she looks over the horizon once again…"You're still thinking about the Dragon Flame?"

"I have no time for small talk Ediltrude"

"Oh you never do" She quickly changes the subject "Griffin about your "prodigies"" Griffin immediately turns around and eyes her "I said I have no time for small talk!" Ediltrude crosses her arms "Oy…nobody can talk to you normally these days" Griffin huffs and turns around "I have many things on my mind lately, the Elite can take care of themselves"

"It's about Stormy" Griffin sighs "Oh her? She's a waste of life, I don't want to talk about her" Ouch…that's gotta hurt but then again Griffin always played favorites…always…Ediltrude stood with a little bit of shock but she expected it from her…especially from her.

"It's more good news than bad" Griffin laughs heartedly "Did she figure out 5+5 is 10 instead of 25! HAH! You waste my time with that girl, call me when Darcy or Icy makes a breakthrough again" She crosses her arms eyeing the horizon once again…overlooking Alfea.

Ediltrude sighs sadly and leaves her be…she meets another woman as she leaves the rooftop "Did you tell her about Stormy?" Ediltrude turns around to find her sister Zarathustra waiting for her.

"Griffin doesn't care about her, as usual"

"It's a pity…Stormy's potential is wasted on her"

"You think she'll even treat her with respect if she knew?"

"She would treat it as a tasteless joke…it's amazing really…" Zarathustra turns around thinking out loud "Stormy could be considered…well…her IQ-"Griffin walks beside them "Come you two! Bring the Elite to my office now!" The two sisters look at her as she disappears in a cloud of smoke…the two of them sigh and disappear in a cloud of dark dust.

In a room consisting of three beds, a lot of books and potions…a shroud of dark mist is seen circling around the center of the room…from that mist pop out Icy, Stormy and Darcy at the same time…Stormy immediately runs toward her bed, jumps towards it and lands face up with her arms on her head, she lets out a loud relaxing sigh. Darcy just walks to her bed and sits on the side while Icy stretches a little.

"How much do you want to bet that Griffin calls us again?" Darcy laughs a little hearing Stormy's commentary "It's always when were resting…she never lets us rest even for a measly 10 minutes."

"She needs us" Stormy and Darcy look at Icy as she stops stretching "She never leaves the tower…that's why she has us" Stormy closes her eyes briefly "Wish she could just unwind a little, she always seems tense" Darcy stands up and looks at window, the window overlooks a certain establishment far from the Tower…she knew it, Griffin knew it, it was where the Dragon Flame was…Alfea.

"Griffin and Faragonda were both looking for the same thing, problem is Faragonda found it first and Griffin wants it. As long as the Dragon Flame stays with Faragonda…" Icy looks at Darcy "Then Faragonda will train her and use the Dragon Flame against us" Darcy grins a little "You think Faragonda will actually use her to eliminate us?"

"Please" Icy crosses her arms "Faragonda has been looking for an excuse to eliminate the witches for a long time…and us" Stormy sighs a little "Isn't Griffin also looking for an excuse to destroy the fairies?"

Icy crosses her eyes briefly; she turns around and starts walking back and forth "Yes, except she's being honest, Faragonda's excuse is that it's for the good of Magix"

"Sure it is" Stormy responds sarcastically, Darcy meanwhile stares at Alfea through the window…she felt her power…she felt another presence when she fought Bloom, she felt Bloom became a completely different person when her power triggered, could it be there's something to this power that nobody else knows? Does Faragonda know? Suddenly…an idea clicked.

Bloom obviously met some friends there; she obviously met Faragonda…what if…

Darcy smiled as she turned around happily but first she needed to get past the Magical Barrier she walks towards the potions as Stormy looks at her curiously "What'cha looking for?" Darcy starts looking through potions and some scrolls that could help her "Just rummaging, seeing what I find" Stormy lifts an eyebrow "You're up to something aren't you?" Darcy finds a scroll…interesting…she thinks, this scroll could help track down her target no matter where she was…yes it was just what she needed…now all that she needed was to go to Alfea…but what about the Barrier?

Stormy look at the scroll Darcy's got in her hands "What's that?" Darcy puts in her pocket "Oh it's just a gift, that's all" Stormy huffs "Oh I hate it when you're mysterious!" she responds in a huff as she turns around crossing her arms.

Darcy then proclaims "I'm heading out, if Griffin asks, tell her I went sightseeing" Icy meanwhile has sat down on the bed reading a book "You are aware of what she will do if she doesn't find you here…right?" Icy responds coldly as Darcy responds with a serious look "It won't take long"

"I'm not responsible for your actions" She's always like this, Darcy thinks; always…she glares at her for a little bit then looks towards the door "Sure, whatever" she mutters to herself as Icy immediately closes the book as Darcy starts conjuring her spell.

"I'm warning you Darcy"

"I said it won't take long"

"Fine" Icy stands up "If you take longer I'll find you myself" Icy's tone got even more serious even intimidating, Darcy in a shroud of darkness disappeared…Icy sighed a little as she puts the book back on the bookcase "This probably isn't my place to say but" Stormy sits up on her bed "Why are you and Darcy always arguing?" Icy stares at Stormy "It's-"

"The Elite are requested at Griffin's Office at once!" Well Shit

Icy immediately thought about Darcy, she's not here and when Griffin finds out-

Stormy immediately gets worried "Darcy isn't here!" Icy immediately searches through the scrolls to see which one Darcy took. She finds two missing…

"…Stormy"

"Huh?" Icy clenches her hand into a fist "Darcy went after Bloom"

"What!" Icy grabs one of the scrolls…it reads "Teleportation" and starts reading it

"Oh crap, why didn't she tell us? What the hell are we going to tell Griffin!" Icy starts chanting the words on the scroll as a portal appears before them.

"Icy? What are you-"

"Get in"

"Wha?"

"Were going after her, now"

"But what about Griffin?"

"No time get in"

"But-"

"Just do it Stormy!" Stormy nods and jumps in the portal as Icy jumps through next…the room is laid empty as Griffin lays waiting in the office.

Darcy meanwhile appears before Alfea, but outside the barrier…she looks at the barrier carefully trying to find a way to get in…"…Arcane…" Darcy huffed as she analyzed the barrier…then she saw a car coming out of the barrier…she saw a very familiar face in that car.

"Well well well…just who I needed" She immediately turns into a shadow and follows the car merging with its shadow…Icy and Stormy's portal appears outside of the Tower as they look at the direction of the college of fairies. Icy starts running as Stormy follows suit "Hey wait up!"

"No time, we gotta catch up to her"

"Darcy does realize there is a barrier protecting Alfea right?"

"That's what puzzles me…why would she go there knowing the barrier wouldn't let her in?"

Stormy immediately thought…yea…why would Darcy go without knowing how to get through the barrier? Did she have a plan before she left? Or was she hoping for a miracle? No…that wasn't like her, why a miracle?

The two of them keep running through the forest as they reach the barrier, they find nothing around "She's not here!" Icy kneels down as she touches the grass "…She was here" Stormy crouches down to see.

"How can you tell?" Icy looks towards the road "She left residue here…a very small percentage…but it's there…she went to the road" Stormy looks over the road "But…that leads to-"

"Magix"

Meanwhile back with Darcy…the car had parked on a near café…Darcy materialized back to normal as she hid behind the car…she heard a conversation.

"Well…Magix looks normal"

"You actually expected Magix to be medieval or something?"

"No…I mean the flying cars are a plus and all"

Darcy recognized one voice…it was Bloom's but the others…one of them was Stella…but who were the other three?

"So Musa" Darcy started to hear another conversation on the same group…from voices she couldn't recognize. She turned into a shadow, merging with the table's shadow they were all in, she crouched down so she could fit in the shadow and not stand out, she carefully heard the conversation.

"Yea?" Musa still with a cigarette in her mouth looked at Flora "Why did you enter Alfea?"

"Self-Defense really" The other four looked at her, self defense? That's a new one I haven't heard off Stella thought to herself "Don't really care for Magic really but it could come in handy when trouble comes brewing"

"But…being a fairy isn't about fighting" Musa throws away her cigarette as she hears Flora's response, she grabs her cup of coffee "...hey red head what kind of fairy are you?"

"Supposedly Fire" Musa points at Bloom while looking at Flora "You're going to tell me a fairy with the element of burning things to a crisp isn't about fighting?" Bloom scratches her head "Well…um…" Stella picks up her bottle of vodka and takes a sip "Well yes she has the element of fire but-" Flora is interrupted by Musa again when she asks "Hey purple chick, what kind of fairy are you?"

"I'm no fairy"

"Then why are you in Alfea?"

"My parents forced me in"

"But what do you do?"

"I have an expertise in computers and weaponry" Musa looked at her strangely, she then with a smug on her face looked at Flora "Well?"

"But that's different! She's…well…" Musa interrupts her again by pointing at Stella "What kind of fairy are you?"

"I'm a monk" Bloom looks at her…she realizes she might be more than tipsy now "Hah! Just kidding, Sun/Moon Fairy" Stella takes another sip at her vodka "Um…Stella I think that's enough alcohol for you today." Stella immediately looks at her while lightly banging the table with her fist "I'll tell you when I've had enough!"

Musa laughs a little "Quite a group" Flora puts the palm of her hand on her face "Well, were not that bad I mean..." Musa interrupts her again "In fact what kind of fairy are you?"

"I'm…well…a fairy of life actually" Musa drops her cigarette from her mouth when she hears this "Whoa…we don't get those around here anymore" Musa takes a sip from her cup "No wonder you're so…well…"

"Huh?"

"Oh nothing, just thinking out loud" Musa takes another sip, suddenly a loud thud is heard, they all look at Bloom…they realize Stella isn't sitting at the table anymore.

"Um…Stella just dropped cold" The girls got up from their chairs and saw a very drunken Stella on the floor…Stella just looked at them funny "Hiya, just taking a rest on the cold hard cement…care to join me?" Flora facepalms again...as Musa laughs a little "Wow, you guys are more fun than I thought you'd be" Tecna picks up the drunken Stella as she hiccups. Darcy hearing the entire conversation couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Flora was a fairy of life; Tecna was not a fairy…though she already knew that when she attacked her earlier…but she realized…they were all a bunch of amateurs, from her shadow she saw Bloom's foot…she materialized quickly under the table and started chanting the words on the scroll as her palm pointed at Bloom's foot.

Bloom thought about something recently…Musa reacted differently towards Flora, this proved she wasn't the only one who felt differently around her, is it her simple Aura that surrounds her? She still can't forget when she almost…she almost…the white space came to mind

Tecna and Musa helped a very drunken Stella walk towards the car "Come on now drunkie, we gotta sit you down on the middle of the backseat"

"I'm not drunk! I'm just mentally challenged…"

"Sure you are…" Musa carries Stella as Musa opens up the car, Bloom looks at them as Flora looks at Bloom…something troubled her Flora thought, she walked beside her and smiled at her "Everything ok?" Bloom jumped a little bit, she scratched her head and blushed a little "Uhhh Yea! I was just thinking you know? Eheheh…heh…" Bloom looked down in shame blushing; she immediately responds "Say Flora…um"

"Yes?" Bloom immediately thought, no I can't ask that, I can't just flat out ask, she noticed Musa's reaction, she knew something about Flora was more than meets the eye.

"No…nothing, just forget about it"

"Something troubles you, doesn't it?" Bloom immediately wanted to think of an excuse to just run or maybe anything…ANYTHING that could help her now, Musa immediately wraps her arm around Bloom "Yo in the car, were going to go hang out at the park, got a Frisbee in the back"

Thank you Musa

"Oh wonderful! I'll be in the back!" Bloom immediately gets in the car while a drunken Stella remained on the leftmost corner on the backseat, Bloom sat in the middle. Musa looked at Flora "You know how to drive?"

"Yes"

"You know where the park is in Alfea right?"

"Um…kind of" Flora meanwhile caught a glimpse of Bloom's foot…she noticed something was…covered, a purple line that went up her foot and was covered by the sleeve of her pants. Tecna looked at Flora "I'll guide you there, I'll take the front" Flora reacted to Tecna's response towards her "Oh! Sure no problem" They all finally got into the car…while Darcy looked over under the table…transformed into a shadow again

"Gotcha this time" Darcy noted that from far away two familiar figures were running towards the car "Oh crap, they're going to screw it all up!" The car started up and made its way to the park while Darcy stops the familiar figures from going any further.

"No stop!" Icy and Stormy stop dead on their tracks "Jeez Darcy don't scare me like that!"

"Where's Bloom?" Icy asks Darcy "In the car…and you're going to love me for the next part"

"Oh?" Darcy showed her a mark she had on the back of her hand "See the arrow in the middle?"

"You put a tracking spell on her? Where did you put it?"

"On her foot, don't worry it's concealed so the sleeves on her pants will hide them" Icy crosses her arms "So no matter where she goes we can find her? But what if she wears a skirt the next day?"

"Then we better make sure we get her before then…someone is bound to notice the mark on her foot if we don't hurry" Darcy smiles and wiggles her finger "Also I have information about her friends as well…but that comes later. Now we have a fairy to catch" Icy and Darcy look at Stormy "We got to move"

"Roger" "Stormy get close, I'll teleport us close to them."

Meanwhile back at the car, Flora was driving while thinking about the small line on Bloom's foot…however she was focused on Tecna's directions…suddenly a storm starts picking up "Huh?" Musa looks outside the window "Odd…there wasn't anything about Storms today" A thunder is heard and a shroud of darkness is seen in front of them. They all look in shock…only one word came to Musa's mind.

"THE ELITE!" Flora immediately steps on the brakes as she swerves to the right as the car stops completely…Bloom immediately gasping for air "Oh god why now!", this time there was no Faragonda, Stella was out cold, this time…it was just them…against the Elite.

The Elite pop out immediately with Icy enshrouding the tires with Ice, Musa immediately gets out of the car as Stormy unleashes a whirlwind towards the car, Flora jumps out while Bloom tries to drag a knocked out Stella out of the car…she barely manages to get her out by summoning some of her strength and jumps out just in time as the car is sent flying. Musa clenches her fist and shows her teeth.

"That's seven thousand dollars DOWN THE FUCKING DRAIN!" Darcy appears before her "I suggest you stand down"

"Blow me!" Musa assumes a battle stance as Darcy lifts an eyebrow "Your serious…aren't you?"

"What's wrong? Is the princess of darkness too scared to take me on hand to hand?" Darcy smiles as Icy jumps above Darcy, catching Musa off guard she receives a roundhouse kick to her face as Musa is sent to the right towards Bloom and Stella. Bloom gasps as she sees Musa get up and sob her cheek "Lucky shot"

Icy walks towards Musa, Tecna transforms her arm once again into a cannon and opens fire at Icy, Icy jumps out of the way as Stormy delivers a thunderbolt to Tecna.

Musa stands upright as Tecna gets hit by the thunderbolt that forces her to kneel "HEY ICY!"

Icy looks over to see Musa in her battle stance once again "Why don't you try that again? I dare you!" Icy just glares at her and walks towards her.

Flora goes to Bloom "Bloom! Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, we have to get Stella out of here, she-" All of a sudden Darcy appears before them Bloom gets in front of Stella "Bloom…"

Darcy smiles at her "This can end quickly you know…all we need is you, the rest are fodder"

Bloom clenches her fist "I won't let you harm them" Darcy scoffs "Really? You're going to protect people you just met? This will be easier if you just turned yourself in, you can avoid further bloodshed" Bloom tries to conjure up the flames again "Your lying…it's never that easy!"

Darcy glares at her "Griffin only wants you" Bloom shows her teeth angrily "I bet she does…" one of Darcy's hand starts to darken as a purple aura enshrouds it "I'm not playing games…Turn yourself in and we can avoid this"

Icy meanwhile attacks Musa as she tries to dodge her attacks until she sees an opening…Musa delivers a side kick towards her believing it to be an opening, Icy dodges it immediately, punches Musa in the face, gets closer and elbows her in the stomach and finally jumps and delivers a flying axe kick that sends Musa to the ground, landing on the pavement face first…Musa stands up weakly and wipes the blood from her mouth, she spits on the ground.

Musa glares at Icy "Heh…you…you're not bad" Icy stares back "Out of my way…or die"

Musa assumes the battle stance again "I can beat you"

"Many have said that before"

"Oh?"

"If fourteen can't kill me…what makes you think you can?" Musa immediately froze…she heard rumors of the incident a little bit earlier on…was it true? Did Icy really take on fourteen fairies and took them all down herself?

Icy saw this as an opportunity, she moves her leg behind her and throws her to the floor, slamming her into the ground, Icy puts one of her foots on her neck as she stares at her, Musa grabs her foot trying to get it away from her neck.

"Surrender or die, pick one"

Meanwhile Stormy and Tecna have been duking out while the rest fought their battles, Tecna recovered as she stood up normally, Stormy looked at her "What the hell!"

Tecna fired the arm cannon again at her as Stormy gets hit and is sent flying back; she summons electricity from the nearby power cables, they electrocute Tecna…but she continues walking towards her, Stormy is dumbfounded by this, just what was she fighting! This wasn't a fairy she has fought before!

Tecna runs towards Stormy as she keeps electrocuting her, Tecna punches Stormy, making her trip a little but maintains her posture…Stormy suddenly realizes that her punch actually hurt a lot more than the ones she has received in the past.

Back to Darcy, Bloom and Flora…Darcy is about to choke Bloom once again "Surrender now…" Bloom suddenly starts glowing again in bright red aura as she stares at her "I don't think so" Darcy starts choking her again as Flora charges right at her, Darcy doesn't notice Flora until she gets tackled by her…Flora without noticing it…hugs her the same way she did to Bloom.

"Huh? Get off me!" Darcy suddenly feels a green aura around her, Bloom starts gasping for air as the bright red aura disappears. Darcy summons her shadow to push Flora out of the way…she starts gasping for air as she still feels the aura around her. Flora stands up and glares at her "The Aura…it's still there!" Darcy kept gasping for air as the green tint still engulfed her…suddenly her pupils got smaller as she let out a loud shriek, Icy and Stormy immediately turned towards her, suddenly she found herself in a white empty space…suddenly it got darker…and darker until it was all but darkness…she stared upwards dumbfounded…

She started hearing voices

_Leila! Stop using sorcery in this house at once!_

_Why can't you be normal like the rest of the children!_

_You're an abomination!_

_Do you think I enjoy hitting you! This is for your own good!_

"…Mama…" Darcy immediately clutches her head and closes her eyes

_What did you do to your hair! Is that a blonde streak?_

_How dare you soil our family name!_

_Stop using this…this sorcery! I forbid it!_

"I'm sorry…mama…papa…I…I…"

_Sorry is not good enough young lady! You have to be punished!_

Darcy assumes the fetal position as her pupils get smaller "No…Please…..."

_This is for your own good Leila!_

"Please stop"

_Stop wiggling around!_

"No more"

_This will be over soon if you stop moving Leila! We don't like to do this!_

"Stop hitting me…"

_What did you say!_

Darcy then lets out a loud scream that pierces the darkness…and brings her back to reality

"I SAID STOP HITTING ME!" Everybody looks at Darcy who is now assuming the fetal position; Icy immediately goes toward her as Stormy grabs her and kneels her "Darcy! Speak to me! What's wrong!" Darcy looks at Stormy with the image of a middle aged woman yelling at her

_WHY CAN'T YOU CHANGE!_

Darcy immediately slaps her as she crawls away from Icy and Stormy…they both look at her incredibly worried as the see Darcy look at them with Fear, Icy looks at a shocked Bloom…then her eyesight focuses on Flora who is staring at Darcy.

Flora looks at Darcy with tears in her eyes…she saw it…she saw it all…Icy immediately grabs her by the throat and pulls Flora towards her.

"What the hell did you do!"

"I…I…" She immediately gets punched in the stomach "I said WHAT. DID. YOU. DO!"

"Mama…Papa…please stop hitting me…" Stormy immediately grabs her again "Darcy what's wrong! Stop kidding around!" Icy gets more furious as her grip tightens even more on Flora's neck "PUT HER BACK TO NORMAL NOW!" Flora immediately tries to figure out what happened she entered her consciousness for a brief moment; she saw it all until Darcy broke free of her. Flora saw everything that transpired…she then realized what happened.

She unlocked a repressed memory...

Icy punches Flora again in the stomach and grips her tightly "I swear if you don't change her back right now, I'll kill you!"

"We can cure her" They all turn around to see Stella, who witnessed the event when Darcy started acting erratically…Stella sobbed her head a little "Ugh…I hate hangovers"

"What do you mean cure her!" Stella sobs her head again "Jeez calm down…I mean our doctors could check up on her" Flora knew this wouldn't work, this went beyond physical pain, Darcy needed psychological help, but it's pretty hard to suggest that to a woman who will kill you on sight with only speaking a few words.

Icy drops Flora to the floor, she sobs her neck as she coughs violently, Bloom goes towards Flora. "I'm not leaving Darcy in the care of YOU!" Icy starts walking away

"She needs to go to the hospital Icy and I doubt Griffin would want a "Broken witch"" Icy stops in her tracks and immediately turns around "What did you say!"

"DARCY!" Icy turns around to find Darcy fainted…she grew even more worried than she already was…she clenched her fist, turned around and faced Stella " On one condition"

"I'm not handing over Bloom" Icy lets out a "Tch!" as she faces the floor "…if this doesn't help her…"

"I know, I know you'll beat the living shit out of me can we take her now?" Stormy immediately hugs Darcy "No! Icy we can't!"

"Stormy, Do it"

"But"

"She needs help Stormy, Just do it!"

Stormy reluctantly picked up the fainted Darcy, Stella looks at Musa who's pretty beaten up "You alright?"

"Grr…barely…" Stella looks at Flora "Pick her up" Flora hesitantly grabs Darcy from Stormy and carries her "If she dies…"

"She won't, she-"

"YOU are the cause of all this so you better bring her back to normal or I swear I'll make your life a living hell!" Flora gulps as she carries her back to the car…"Icy…what are we going tell Griffin?"

"Nothing"

"But she's going to as-"

"Stormy listen to me, the last thing we need is Griffin breathing down our necks asking us when are we going to break into Alfea and get Darcy back" Stormy backs down "But…she's"

The car travels off into the distance, towards Alfea

"I don't trust them!"

"I don't either…but we don't have much choice, the fairies know what happened to her and we don't" Stormy looks at Icy with teared up eyes "But…what if…what if they kill her in her sleep!" Icy never considered that fact…what if they did kill her in her sleep? The Fairies back then never offered there help to the elite Icy thought…why start now?

"…dammit your right" Icy responded "We won't be able to enter Alfea without knowing a way to break into the barrier"

"Then we will find a way!"

"We can't see Griffin yet, were going to have to ransack the Magic Shops and find the scrolls we need to break through"

"But…what if none of the magic shops contain the scrolls we need?" Icy looks at her "Then will go back and search In the Tower…even through Griffin's office if we have to!"

Throughout the entire time that it takes to rapidly get Darcy to the Alfea Hospital…Flora is there staring at her…suddenly…she enters the white space again…but only this time…with Darcy In the middle of the white space.

Flora was wearing her fairy clothes in the white space…but Darcy…she was wearing something different…

Darcy noticed her and smiled happily at her "Hello!"

"Huh?"

"I haven't seen you around before…what's your name?" Flora started thinking…who was this woman? She looked like a teenage girl…she looked almost the same age as Flora and the rest…and the clothes she was wearing…it couldn't be!

"Flora, yours?"

"Leila" This wasn't Darcy was it? It couldn't have been…she is completely different here! But wait…

"Does this…make you happy Leila?"

"What do you mean?" She responds innocently, she almost seemed like an innocent child

"What I mean to say is…does being here make you happy?"

"I guess it does…as long as I'm away from…from…" Suddenly the white space gets darker

"From…who?"

"…Mama…Papa…" Flora immediately runs towards her and hugs her "Wait no…don't think about that!"

"But…there scary…they…hurt me" suddenly Flora feels something on her back…scars…whip markings…Flora immediately looks at her "Who…who did this to you?"

"…Mama…Papa…they…" Flora's memory flashes back to when she tackled Darcy, she felt the same markings when she threw herself at her. "I…I'm so sorry…I…"

"Flora" the white space disappears as Flora sees reality once again, Musa's hand on her shoulder "Were here" Flora shakes her head a little bit and nods, they carry her to the hospital while Stella reports to Faragonda.

"You brought…ONE OF THE ELITE HERE!"

"Faragonda please!"

"I can't believe this Stella why would yo-"

"Remember what we talked about?" Faragonda immediately shuts up…yes she thought…this was it; she never realized this could ever come to fruition. Faragonda sits down on her chair "…Interesting…you gave her an illness only we knew how to "cure"?"

"Flora did it somehow…we don't know what happened" Faragonda smiles "Yes…this is the opportunity we have been waiting for!" Stella looks at her "…what about Icy and Stormy?"

"Forget about them…we have one of the elite on our premises…we can…"eliminate her"." Stella turns around "So we are the killers now?"

"Don't you even dare talk about ethics to me Stella! This is one of the Elite were talking about! They deserve to die for all the things they have done!" Faragonda gives Stella a knife, she reluctantly takes it "If we kill Darcy…the Elite are going to come get us"

"Yes…they will be enraged…unfocused…berserked…they will fall against us and the Elite will be no more!" Faragonda laughs as Stella looks at her worried, she looks at the knife that reflects part of her face "Do it at soon as you are able Stella…make sure you do it discreetly, I don't want to take any risks!"

"…Yes Faragonda" Stella leaves worried, was she actually going to go through with this? She thought to herself, yes the Elite were monsters and killed everyone that stood in their way…but killing one of them, would it make them as bad as the Elite?

Back in the hospital...Bloom and Flora are the only ones there as Musa and Tecna are at separate rooms…Darcy remains on the hospital bed as the doctor checks her "She'll recover, she must have seen something that caused her to faint, we found a lot of whip scars on her back…they don't appear to be recent."

"Whip marks?" Bloom asks "Yes…the scars are permanent but they come from a long time ago, we don't know what caused her to faint, but we'll find out tomorrow, now she needs rest."

"It's…weird" Flora looks at Bloom "She doesn't look so menacing when she isn't threatening me or chocking me" Bloom stares at Darcy "I will take my leave now, are you going to stay with her?" Flora immediately responded "No um…I'm going to see how Musa is doing…she took some pretty bad hits" Flora stands up…but Bloom stays there "Bloom? You coming?" Bloom looks at Flora "I'll be there in a sec". Flora leaves the hospital room as the doctor follows suit too, Bloom stares at Darcy…this was my enemy? She started thinking, she was right here, she could destroy her if she wanted to but she couldn't bring herself to do it, she just sat there looking at her, outside Stella waits as they both get out…Flora notices Stella about to enter the hospital room "Stella she needs to rest" Stella immediately turns around hiding the blade behind her "I'm just checking up on her, don't worry" Flora looks at her in the eyes and leaves…she knew something was wrong. Stella sighs of relief and enters the hospital room…locking it immediately, Bloom pops out of the room…noticing Stella, Stella looks at her in shock.

"Bloom…?"

"Stella? What are you doing here?" What the hell is Bloom doing here she thought "Ah…just checking up on her, is she ok?" Bloom looked at Darcy "Yea…she's fine" Bloom then looked at Stella "I'm going to the bathroom"

"Roger!" Stella passed Bloom as she immediately notices Stella's knife on her hand, she immediately turns around "…So this is what you do in your spare time?" Stella stops in her tracks "You assassinate people in their sleep?" Stella turns around and looks at her "She is our enem-" Bloom immediately puts her herself between Darcy and Stella "And that gives you the right to kill her?" Darcy in secret while this was going on was awake…waiting for an opportunity to escape…she laid there hearing the events "Oh don't even start with me Bloom, I'm not going to argue with you, Faragonda's orders"

"…so basically whatever she tells you to do, you do it?"

"I have no choice Bloom"

"Of course you do!" Stella growls at her "Bloom she is our enemy, she has killed many people! What I'm doing is JUSTICE!"

"You're doing exactly what the Elite have done! You can't save people by killing people! It's not right!"

"Look who's talking! The Elite are after you Bloom and you've seen what they do to people who stand on their way! This woman even tried to kill you and you are PROTECTING HER!" Stella was right…Bloom started to think it through…this woman tried to kill her and she was protecting her? But all the morals crossed her mind; she didn't want to be a bad person…but…

Stella walked passed her with the knife prepared "Bloom I'm doing this for the good of Magix, you will thank me for it." Darcy sees Stella about to stab her but Bloom interrupts her as she grabs her hand that's wielding the knife.

"Bloom!"

"I can't let you!"

"Why the hell won't you let me!" Bloom and Stella struggle with the knife, suddenly someone tries to open the hospital room door desperately "We would be as bad as the Elite and you know it! If we start killing people like they did-"

"Don't you even DARE COMPARE ME TO THESE MONSTERS!"

"Monsters?" Suddenly both of them look over on the hospital bed and see a woken up Darcy…covered with a light blue patient dress "…Monsters? Us? Compared to what you fairies have done to the witches at the Tower, all we do is defend ourselves from countless groups trying to bring "Justice"" Stella pushes Bloom away with rage

"HAH! Don't even try to be sympathetic! I won't buy it!"

"It's true…Faragonda has secrets none of you know about" Stella charges at her with the knife "Stop lying!" Bloom tackles her and pushes her to the wall, as Stella slumps to the ground Bloom stands up and looks at Darcy "What secrets?" Darcy sat on the side of the bed

"Faragonda…Griffin…there always sending the fodder towards one another, however even both of them can't stop teenagers who want to "prove" to anyone there cool by taking out the strongest from either side." Bloom looked at her "What does this have to do with Faragonda?"

"Simple…your new here and you have been led astray by lies" Stella immediately in a rage charges at her again "YOU FREAKING LI-" Darcy with her shadow pushes her back and slams her into wall, pinning her. "DAMMIT!" Bloom just looks in shock

"What? Did you think these people were going to help you?" Bloom looks at Darcy…what if she was lying? She remembers something Stella told her

_Darcy…she could be anywhere…she delves in the shadows…_

"Bloom…how did they recruit you?"

"Pardon?"

"You're not from around here right? How did they convince you to fight for them?"

"…They…they kidnapped me" Darcy smiles and thinks to herself "I knew it!"

"So you were forced in hmm?"

"Bloom…don't…listen to…" Stella struggles to break free but to no avail, Bloom looks at Darcy "Stop it!"

"Oh? So you actually care about this puppet?"

"I'm…NO ONE'S….PUPPET!"

"Faragonda thinks otherwise…" Stella in a rage tries to break free but nothing comes of it

"Bloom listen to me, Faragonda threatened to kill you if you didn't join her correct?" Bloom looked at her shocked "How…how did you…"

"Yes or no?"

"Y-yes"

"Bloom!" Stella is still struggling

Darcy grinned "Stella…how many people did you kill on Faragonda's orders?" Bloom looks at Stella shocked "St…Stella?"

"Bloom listen to me, I-" The hospital door is busted open by Flora as she rushes inside, Darcy manages to catch a glimpse of her

"LEILA!" Flora yells out a name…suddenly Darcy's pupils grow small "…L….Le…" Darcy lets go of Stella as Flora rushes towards her, Bloom looks at Darcy "…Mama…..Papa!" She clutches her head strongly "No…Not again!" Flora picks up Stella "Why! Why must it always come back to haunt me!"

"Leila?" Flora looks at Stella "That's…well…it could be"

Darcy grips the sheets and covers herself completely "Mama…Papa…please no…please…"

"Her real name" They all stared at Darcy as the doctors rush in and stabilize her…Is there more to the Elite than there is? Bloom looked at how they stabilized her, Darcy was scared, she was actually crying.

What is going on here...?


	4. Ch3: More than meets the eye

**Chapter 3**

**More than meets the eye**

…_Leila I'm sorry…it's for your own good_

_Mama…it hurts…_

_You have to learn…no magic in this house none of it_

…_yes Mama…I understand_

_You must! Do you want them to find us? _

…Where the hell am I?

_No Mama…I…I just_

_No Leila! Your magic…it's…its blasphemy! Such a thing must not exist do you understand me?_

...This is…

…_Mama…_

_Leila I'm so- Wait what are you doing!_

No…don't go there…_Memories come flashing as the little girl takes the form of a shadow…her eyes start glowing yellow, she looks at her mother with sorrow…but at the same time…rage…_

"…_Mama…I…I can't…" The Mother steps back as she sees her daughter turn into a completely different person, her daughter walks towards her with a shroud of darkness surrounding her violently_

"_You're always hitting me…You're always hitting me!" The little girl lifts her hand against her as the shadows that surround her surround her own mother, the mother is scared and screams for help. The little girl continues to point her hands at her as the darkness enshrouds her completely._

Why am I remembering this! Why! _"Leila! Stop! That's your mother!" The little girl glances what seems to be a man in his thirties…he is engulfed with darkness as well as the little girl starts crying "You always hit me! You don't love me! I HATE YOU!"_

STOOOOOP! PLEASE! _The memories get hazy and blurry...the little girl stands there alone while her mother and the man lie on the floor, the little girl starts crying desperately as she hits the man with her foot "Why!" Suddenly the dialogue get's hazy as well…not much can be heard_

_Why-like this!_

_I lo- -ou!_

_I H- -U!_

ENOUGH!

"Wake up you fool" Her eyes fly open as she sits upright on her bed…she feels the sheets, yes this is real…but it was a hospital bed, an old woman stood before her. The bright lights filled the room as it was now night time…

"Having nightmares of all the crimes you have committed?" That voice…that was Faragonda, the headmistress of Alfea, with increased rage, she lifts up her hand to attack her…but nothing happens.

"…what?"

"I knew you would a pull a stunt like this…so I conjured an anti-magic ward in this very room…no one can use magic in this room…even me." Darcy finally realizing the position she was in…stands down and lays back on her bed "Oh good, now you can kill me correct?"

Faragonda laughs a little "Oh please…do not blame me for the actions of my students…they can get very, very angry at you" …And they call us the monsters, Darcy stood there in complete shock she withhold any sign of a change in emotion…she noticed there was no one else in the room but them, if anyone wanted to kill her now that the anti-magic ward was activated…all they needed was a knife or a handgun and no one would care.

Faragonda glared at her "Wipe that smug of your face, you're completely defenseless…the Elite won't save you and I doubt they even care" Darcy's eye twitched a little as she heard those words "…How's the puppet?"

Faragonda smiles "You mean Stella? Oh she's fine…why do you even care though?"

"I didn't say I did"

"Trying your mind games on me?" Darcy growled a little at her, the old hag was hiding something she knew it, she just needed the slightest hint.

"…Why do you want us dead?" Faragonda turns around, crossing her arms smiling at her "Oh please…I think it's pretty obvious, you are all wanted criminals"

"On what charges?"

"The murder of many…many fairies and witches" Darcy immediately interrupts her "…We never killed our own" Faragonda smiles

"Oh some say otherwise" What was this old hag saying? Darcy interrupts her yet again "We never killed our own Faragonda, even Griffin wouldn't stoop that low"

"Oh? Then what about this?" Faragonda shows her a piece of a newspaper dictating the following"

HOMOCIDE: 10 WITCHES KILLED BY THE HANDS OF THE ELITE, witnesses testify tha-

Darcy grips the newspaper tightly and pulls it towards her "…This is a lie"

Faragonda laughs a little "Oh is it? You're little group has done so many horrible things…" Darcy stares at Faragonda as she grips the newspaper tighter.

"You're sick"

"Anything to bring the peace my dear"

"How will ending our lives bring peace?" Faragonda turns her back on Darcy "I'm afraid that's enough talk with you…you are one of the Elite after all"

"…I suppose your puppet will try her "stunt" again? Gloating to me like these were the last words I'll ever hear?" Faragonda looks at her briefly smiling "Keep up with your imagination hun, I can't help it if my students hate you, I'm not responsible for you"

"If I die…Griffin will not hesitate, you know this."

"Oh I know…Leila" Darcy immediately stands up from her bed "Don't you DARE CALL ME THAT AGAIN!"

"You cannot hurt me foolish woman, not without your shadows anyway, I shall call you what I desire" Darcy clenched her fist "Wait! If you had the ability to use the Anti-magic ward…then-" Faragonda's tone of voice changes as she heads for the door.

"Why didn't I use it earlier? My dear…only I am entitled to the spell…and frankly after all the deaths you've caused? A quick death would be too merciful…But my child…I will not kill you, what gave you the idea that I would do such a horrible thing?" Faragonda closes the door, smiling at the door knob, she turns around and walks away from her room…Darcy punches the wall next to her in rage "Damn it!" she gasps a little bit of air as she tries to digest all the information she has gotten…Darcy sits on her bed clutching her head

_Damn you Faragonda! Icy…Stormy…where are you!_

"I SWEAR THOSE ARE ALL THE SCROLLS I HAVE MISS!" A nearby magic shop is being held as a woman freezes this poor man little by little "I need a scroll that will help me bypass Alfea's barrier…are you sure you don't have it?"

"Tha-that's illegal! I would never have such a th-" The ponytail long haired woman starts freezing he's legs up to his hips "Miss! I swear! I don't have it!"

"Then you won't mind if I take a LOOK!" The other woman beside her busts down the wooden door behind the clerk, she turns on the lights inside as she starts surveying the room.

"That's a restricted area! Only employees are allowed back there!" The ice starts reaching his chest "Wait! Please don't kill me!"

"Then tell me…what do you know of the barrier?"

"Well…its arcane magic…it's pretty powerful and to unlock that kind of a barrier is a chore…I heard they use a device to activate it."

"So it's not really arcane magic?"

"Uh! I mean…That's not" The man's chest is completely frozen; it reaches his neck "OK OK! It's supposed to simulate arcane magic! It's fooled everyone believing its arcane magic ok!"

"Then why can't people get through the barrier?"

"If you touch it, it electrifies you that's why, it's kind of like a very powerful electrical fence that protects the entire area of Alfea, the barrier only activates when a threat is detected or by Faragonda activating it herself" The frizzy haired woman comes out of the room with a bunch of scrolls "Found it?" The woman holding the man hostage asks

"Nothing that can help us" The woman looks at the frozen up man "Look's like were done here…and with you"

"Wait don't kill me! I'll tell you anything, ANYTHING!"

"Fine…one last question"

"Yes anything!"

"How do you know all this? Everybody else assumes it's a magic barrier…why are you the only one that knows this?" The man stays silent staring at them…"Look a few people in magix knows what the barrier really is, it's logical once you look at it from a different perspective and analyze it, I was interested a little bit in arcane magic and analyzed the barrier myself, I even studied it and used it as my thesis at the university" Both women look at each other

"Maybe that's why Darcy wanted to analyze the barrier…she wanted to confirm the rumors"

"Wait…Darcy? OH SHIT YOU 'RE THE FREAKING ELITE!"

"New around here aren't you?"

"Please don't kill me! I'll do anything you say just don't kill me!" Stormy gets a little bit closer to Icy "I got an idea, I don't know if it might work but…"

"Do we need him?"

"No"

"Good" Icy breaks the ice around him sending the man flying into the employee's room, the man hits the wall and slumps to the ground and with the shock, faints "What's the plan?"

"If what he says its true…then getting through the barrier is easier than I thought"

"What do you mean?" Stormy pulls out the teleportation scroll from her pocket "I'll tell you at the barrier" A portal opens once again, they both go inside making the portal fade away…the man lies there fainted as some people come to the shop curiously following all the noises.

The portal takes them behind the barrier, Icy and Stormy come out of the portal as it fades away…Stormy walks towards the barrier "Its electricity right?"

"Yes"

"So that means…I can open it" Icy looks at her concerned "What are you talking about?"

"If I focus large amounts of electrical energy on one spot..." Stormy starts surveying the area for a generator, if what the man said was true, then there should be one giving power to the barrier. "What are you looking for?" Icy asked puzzled

"A generator"

"I don't think Faragonda would be stupid enough to get a generator so close to the edges of the barrier"

"Maybe not her…" Stormy surveys the area a little bit more, she starts running around the barrier…her steps echo a little bit on the grass…she then finds what seems to be a black hidden in a bush very close the edge of the barrier.

"But the ones who built the barrier were" Icy looks at the bush carefully and sees a the point of a grey-ish box pop out just by a little "…Faragonda needs to hire new contractors"

"They were probably too lazy to move it, now stand back…this might hurt a bit" Icy stops her immediately "Wait, if we short circuit the generator Faragonda will realize something is wrong"

"Not necessarily, short circuiting just one generator will only weaken the barrier…weakening it long enough for us to enter Alfea before the backup generator activates"

"How do you know Faragonda has a backup?" Stormy looks at Icy raising an eyebrow "Please this is Faragonda were talking about, she wouldn't want to take any risks now would she?"

"Good point…" Icy stands beside Stormy "Ok do it, as soon as it short circuits we go in right?"

"Just one thing…grab my hand"

"I'm sorry?"

"The Barrier won't completely disappear…it will just weaken so…"

"…You're kidding"

"Icy just grab my hand will you?" Icy sighs and grabs Stormy's hand

"Are…are you sure this is going to work?"

"Yea…and it will hurt like hell" Stormy mutters the last part

"Oh o- wait what did you say?"

Back with Darcy, through her window she can overlook a part of the Tower, it was a very large and wide window…she wonders if Icy and Stormy are doing ok and has Griffin even bothered to ask about her? Suddenly the hospital door opens, Darcy sighs frustratingly, she walks back to her bed and sits on it.

She witnesses it's none other than…Bloom?

"…You?"

"Um…I'm just checking up on you" Darcy turns her face towards the wall "I don't need your pity, I'm fine"

"Alright, geez, blame me for caring…" Darcy stays silent for a little bit…she just realized what she said "…Caring?"

Bloom immediately puts her hands on her mouth embarrassed "Well…I…Um…It's not…well you looked pretty bad when we took you to the hospital…and then there was the outburst when Flora uttered your-" suddenly Darcy glared at her angrily…Bloom stops the sentence right there "…well…you know" Darcy with a loud hmph, stands up to see through the window again "What do you want?"

"Well…you seem to know a lot more than the rest of what's going on here"

"I'm dangerous you know, I could snap your neck right here if I wanted too"

"Aren't your orders to bring me alive?" Darcy grunts a little "They told me they installed a ward here after well…what you did earlier"

"Oh that makes me feel so much better"

"That was sarcasm wasn't it?"

"No, that was the truth and nothing but the truth"

"That's still sarcasm" Darcy angrily turns around and faces Bloom "What the hell do you want already!" Bloom steps back a little "Geez! Would you calm down a little? I just wanted make sure you were ok and…well…there's Stella" Darcy closes her eyes briefly "…You're worried about me?" Bloom immediately turns around "Oh sure, I'm worried you might kill me the minute I turn my back on you, you know, after saving you from being stabbed to death or having a slit throat"

"Am I supposed to be feeling guilty?" Bloom blushes a little…she turns her face towards her a little "Maybe…did it work?" Darcy starts laughing as Bloom blushes more "I know, I know I'm pathetic…" Darcy keeps laughing as Bloom gets a little annoyed, she turns around to face her "Look I know it was pathetic but come on, give me a little dignity here!" Darcy sits on her bed as her laughter subsides…some thoughts came to her mind…I haven't laughed like this before, I've been to the hospital many times but nobody ever visited me because they cared…maybe Stormy but nobody else. There was also that detail that the one she was supposed to bring-

Saved her from being killed…still she could have handled it on her own but it was the thought that counts.

"Ha…haha….ha…" Darcy's laughter finally stopped as a very worried Bloom stood there looking at her, Bloom sighs knowing this was futile "Look…I'll leave if that's what you want" Bloom starts heading for the door.

"Sure go ahead; I'm sure I'll be able to defend myself against a psychopathic fairy with a submachine gun, or Stella coming at me with a knife" Bloom stops on her tracks

"Or maybe Faragonda will choke me with her old, wrinkled hands and I'll die a horrible death and then Icy and Stormy will hunt you down in a possible act of revenge but don't you worry about me, I'll be just fine." Bloom stood there staring at the door "Why don't you just say, please stay?"

"But then you wouldn't feel worried or guilty would you?" Bloom facepalms, she turns around "Alright fine…can you at least turn on the television? If I'm going to sleep here, I might as well look at something"

"I didn't say you could sleep here"

"I'm not sleeping beside you if that's what you're implying"

"Oh so you want to sleep beside me?" Bloom immediately stares at her confused…she then reacts "…I'll just sleep on the floor then" Darcy throws the control remote at her as she fumbles with it trying to catch it, she grips it eventually "You go do that"

"You know, I think you're taking advantage of my hospitality…is it because I'm your objective?"

"Why yes, that's exactly what I'm doing"

"…That was sarcasm was it?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe it is, maybe it isn't"

"Why can't you just say yes or no?"

"Don't forget to lock the door" Bloom sighs and walks towards the door…she locks it until-

OOOWWWWW! A loud shriek is heard, a few small sparks can be seen, Darcy immediately recognizes the voice "…Took you long enough" Bloom comes running as she locks the door, she stares at Darcy "What the hell was that!"

"Probably some fairy getting tortured, you know, the usual" Bloom looks at her disgusted "That's not funny!"

"I never said it was" Bloom facepalms disappointed "I'll…just shut up now…I probably should go che-" A few knocks are heard on the door, Bloom answers "Yes?"

"It's me, Flora, can I come in?" Darcy immediately sits upright "I don't want her near me"

"Huh?"

"Don't let her in" Bloom from where she stood answered "Um…She's very tired at the moment."

"Bloom? Why are you in there?" Flora's tone grew concerned, Bloom answered again "Just…visiting, anyway she's asleep don't worry about it"

"Then why is the door locked?" Darcy grew impatient with this and decided to intervene "Look lady I'm kind of "Busy""

"Huh?" Bloom looked at Darcy "What are you-"

"Busy with what?" Flora asked curiously

"How old are you?"

"Um…well…sixteen"

"You gotta be shitting me"

"Pardon?" Bloom whispered to Darcy "What the hell are you doing?"

"Let me handle this will you?" She whispered back to Flora "Look I'm busy with…unsanitary stuff"

"Huh?"

"Man you are clueless aren't you?" Bloom then finally caught on "…Oh no"

"Look I'm playing right now how does that sound?"

"...Playing?" Flora grew more curious

"Oh for pete's sake I'm master-" Bloom immediately covers Darcy's mouth "ING! Mastering!"

"Mastering?"

"YES! She's mastering the art of…playing…" Everyone stood silent…Flora stood confused "…Um…ok…I'll come back tomorrow then" Flora went back to her room as Bloom sighed of relief…Darcy immediately pushes Bloom's hand away from her "Don't do that again"

"Could you try a different approach instead of that one!"

"Mastering the art of playing hmm?" Bloom again feels ashamed…and probably a little dumb at this point; she just pulls some sheets from the container next to the bed and turns on the TV "Like you could have done better"

"I was but then you interrupted me"

"…I'll just…screw it, I've got nothing" Darcy smiles at her as she lies on her bed covering herself with sheets, Bloom just sits beside the bed looking at the TV screen.

Meanwhile…

"That…HURT!"

"Geez Icy you could have hold it in! Now people are going to come looking for us!"

"You didn't say we were going to go THROUGH the electrical barrier WHILE IT WAS STILL ON!"

"That was the plan! And plus I told you to grab my hand if you would have let go it would have been worse!" Icy and Stormy's head's pop out of the bushes surveying the surrounding area…the guards appear to be investigating the area they were once in "Told you" Stormy whispers to Icy "…Darcy better be worth the trouble"

"Oh come on, she needs us" They start sneaking around the guards, reaching the building little by little "You think they "cured" her by now?"

"Icy it's the fairies were talking about"

"Yea but there's that Hispanic fairy"

"What about her?" They reach a bush which overlooks the hospital floor…they see one room lit. The building is quite tall and wide as it is a College after all "I'm going to strangle her for what she did"

"Aww…you do care!"

"Tell someone and I'll cut that hair of yours"

"…Party-pooper" Icy looks up to the lit room on the building "It's not that I care, I just wished she stopped going off on her own" Stormy looks up the same direction "…You think she's up there?"

"Hell yea, they need to keep constant surveillance on her…that means she isn't dead"

"Or a trap" Icy looks at Stormy "Ok then if it is a trap what do you propose?" Stormy pulls out the teleportation scroll "We still got one charge"

"We have never been in the hospital floor before, just on the administration level"

"Then I'll fly us to that window using the wind and bust her out of there, we can use the last charge to escape"

"…So we break in and take her out of here?"

"Basically yes" Icy's hand starts emanate a very light blue glow "Do it"

Bloom meanwhile is watching a commercial on Television with some strange looking characters bouncing around "Hey boys and gals! Do you like being EXTREME!" The little kids happily say YES! The strange looking character looks at the kids with a funny looking grin "Then try and witness the new DO-IT-YOURSELF-KIT with Tornadoes! Now you can make a tornado of your own and show off to your friends!"

"Who would want to make a Tornado?" Bloom questions the commercial as she ironically sees a gust of whirling wind forming up right outside the window.

"Huh…that's a little odd" Suddenly a sound of someone trying to open the hospital door is heard…when that fails, the door is kicked down and is sent flying towards the window, crashing through it. Bloom immediately gets in front of Darcy "HOLY CRAP!"

Darcy stays silent…as two familiar figures are seen floating through the wind…one of them is in the middle conjuring the wind levitating them…however this same wind is also giving away their position

"Missed us!" Stormy exclaims as Icy lands softly on the floor, Stormy stays conjuring the wind

Bloom immediately realizes she is completely screwed.

"Icy, there is anti magic ward in the room, we have to get out of here"

"You're welcome"

"I didn't think you actually cared"

"Blame Stormy" Stormy interrupts them "Oh come on! You do care!" Icy realizes Bloom is also in the room; Bloom stares at them all, realizing that now…there was nowhere to run "This is the part where you subdue me and kidnap me…right?" Icy gets close to her as Bloom steps back a little "If you cooperate…then yes"

"Ah…what if I-"Suddenly a burst of energy hits Icy sending her flying to the wall "ICY!" Stormy is about to enter through the window until Darcy yells at her "NO! Keep the tornado up! Let's just get out of he-"Darcy sees a burst of energy coming towards her as jumps out of the hospital bed…the burst of energy hits the wall leaving a pile of black smoke behind…

Icy sobs her back as she finally see's what attacked her.

A purple haired woman with an arm cannon…

"TECNA!" Bloom screams out her name as she immediately runs behind her, taking cover "I detected some anomalies at the barrier; also the sparks gave them away"

"A woman with a cannon attached to her arm and there's an anti-magic ward in the room…clever" Darcy throws herself off the window catching Stormy's gust of wind; the wind elevates her so she doesn't fall "Icy! Get over here!" Icy tries to stand up only to be stopped by a kick in the stomach by Tecna…Icy has never felt a kick this strong before let alone from what seemed to be…a fairy? Tecna grabs Icy by the throat as her arm cannon transforms into her arm back again. Icy mustering her strength punches Tecna in the face…Tecna didn't even flinch, she stared Icy directly at her eyes. Icy was shocked, the woman didn't even flinch…much less let her go!

Darcy now looked at Bloom…maybe…just maybe! "Bloom!" Bloom looked at Darcy reacting to her voice "You can't just let her die!" Bloom at this point was conflicted, she was about to be kidnapped and now Tecna was going to eliminate the leader of the elite…with the anti-magic ward in place there was nothing she could do, would she really help the one they call "her enemy"? Would she really go up against the Android who has the power to snap someone's neck in a heartbeat?"

Except maybe one thing that could help

Tecna's arm changes yet again, only this time to a laser sword, she is about to stab Icy, Icy in turn keeps punching and kicking in the vein hope that she will let go…she realizes she is kicking…metal.

Bloom gulps as she jumps towards the tornado and screams "HELP I'M BEING KIDNAPPED!" Tecna reacts to the sound of her voice as she lets go of Icy, jumps towards the tornado and tackles Bloom, they both fall towards the ground as Icy coughs and gasps for air "Stormy! Get us down from here!" Icy hastily jumps to the tornado, Stormy controls the gust of wind so they land softly on the ground, a large thud is heard before they reach the ground.

Tecna is carrying Bloom as she lands; she helps her stand up "Are you ok?"

"Yes…um thank you" Tecna transforms her arm into a cannon again and points to where the Elite currently are "They're about to teleport!" Tecna opens fire as Icy, Darcy and Stormy are sent flying randomly in the grass.

Icy emanates a light blue glow on her hands while Stormy starts conjuring up electricity; Darcy emits a purple dark aura.

Suddenly…behind Bloom, steps running towards her are heard "Bloom!" Bloom looks back to see Stella, Flora and Musa come running, Stella is sporting the fairy outfit she was wearing the first time she met her, she also had the staff with her as well.

Flora and Musa were wearing their casual attire as Musa assumes a battle stance, Flora's hand glows a green tint

"How…how did you…"

"Tecna told us to wait here, then we saw the door crashing through the window and then we saw Stormy and Icy!"

"…I…" Musa comes up in the front "I've got a bone to pick with her…"

"We all do" Stella assumes her battle stance with her staff…back at the building Faragonda witnesses the entire thing…watching from above

"…My my…So they do care after all…interesting…"

"Faragonda…I don't know if this is quite right" A woman wearing a large scarlet hat witnesses the event as well "Don't start with me DuFour, this is perfect…if Bloom can trigger her power here then the Elite are done for!"

"But what if she loses control? The poor child won't be able to-"

"Then we sedate her after she gets rid off the Elite" DuFour sees Faragonda with shock "…What happened to you!"

"DuFour do not start with me! Opportunities must be taken, sure a few casualties will result of it but think of all the people we will save! Think of all the people who will be overjoyed to have the Elite wiped off the map!" DuFour glares at Faragonda, she turns around walking towards the door…she stops in her tracks

"…No" Faragonda glares at her but does not turn her face fully towards her "The Fairies won't stand for this…you weren't like this bef-" Faragonda turns around completely staring at her "I will advise you not to finish that sentence DuFour…for your sake"

"What happened to you Faragonda! Why are you like this!"

"…Get out of my sight DuFour…and so help me if you stand in my way-"

"You'll have the poor child hunt me down?" Faragonda stood silent…she just turned around to witness the event once again "Leave DuFour…I have an event…to witness" DuFour leaves in a huff as she runs out of the office…on the hallway she is running towards the exit door "I have to stop this! I can't let this continue!"

Meanwhile…A big fight was brewing

Icy, Darcy and Stormy stood in formation in front of the four fairies and an android

Bloom stood behind them as Flora, Stella, Musa and Tecna stood in front protecting her…she stands up to try and conjure the flames "…Damn it why won't it come out?" She tries but to no avail, the red aura does not appear this time.

"Icy…more will come soon" Stormy told Icy as she surveyed the area to see where the teleportation scroll had fallen. "…I know"

"We fight our way through?" Darcy asked, Icy smiles as the glow on her hands got stronger "What do you say?" Icy asks the four in front of them "You're going to let us go or not?"

"Are you kidding me? This is the best opportunity for me to kick your ass!" Musa exclaims as Tecna changes her arm cannon back to the laser sword "Targets acquired", she assumes a battle stance

"I won't let you hurt more people!" Flora's green glow grew stronger as she tries to go to a battle stance. Stella smiled "Sorry Bloom…" she thinks to herself as she points her Staff at them "Don't count on it"

Icy, Stormy and Darcy look at each other, preparing themselves "…Fine" The three of them assume a battle stance and a formation "Enjoy you're stay in HELL!"

Stormy conjures up a tornado underneath that completely catches them off guard while also conjuring thunderbolts at them "Hah! Too easy!" Stella deflects the thunderbolts thrown at her with her Staff, Musa is hit by some of them but she endures, Flora conjures up some vines that come out of the ground and grabs the rest except for Tecna, Tecna on the other hand, dashes through the Tornado through rocket boosters on her feet, preparing to brace the impact as she goes towards the Elite, preparing to smash the ground around them.

Icy jumps and punches the ground conjuring a wall of Ice that covers them as Tecna lands on the wall of Ice above, the rest who are being hold by the vines are pulled down to safety, Stella holds up her Staff as she is being pulled down, making it glow to the position of the Moon…the Moon's light pierces through the clouds dissipating the tornado completely, revealing the full moon…Stella herself begins to glow as well, her wings start to flutter as she lets go of the vines and flies towards the sky. Flora and the rest meanwhile make to the ground with Darcy waiting for them to land, Darcy enshrouds them all in darkness, they all immediately grab their throats as they feel someone is indirectly choking them.

Bloom is still trying to conjure the flames but to no avail…she sees her friends in trouble but can still not conjure the dragon flame, Tecna meanwhile is punching the Ice with her arm…the ice cracks a little as Icy and Stormy look from below.

"That's not a fairy, that's definatly NOT A FAIRY!" Stormy starts to panic as she conjures Thunderbolts and launches them at her, the thunderbolts strike from above trying to get her off the ice. The thunderbolts hit her but she manages to maintain her balance…she punches the wall of ice again.

Icy in desperation punches the ground yet again and summons a pillar of ice that pierces through the wall and catches Tecna in It, the pillar goes upwards as Tecna is frozen inside the pillar. Stella having finished conjuring her spell unleashes it at Darcy "Suck on this you shadow manipulating bitch!" A ray beam is unleashed from Stella's Staff as Darcy manages to catch a glimpse of it, Darcy on the other hand dodges it letting go of the grip of the Flora and Musa, the beam hits floor leaving a mark, Flora in retaliation traps Darcy with her vines "The hell!" Musa smiling rushes towards Darcy, Darcy's aura starts to get darker her eyes start to glow yellow…the vines around her start to have the same effect as they get corrupted.

Bloom meanwhile is still trying to conjure the dragon flame…but in turn she is witnessing the whole fight transpire…she then witnesses Darcy's power.

Musa stops rushing towards as she witnesses Darcy's sudden transformation…suddenly Darcy's body get's darker tones, her eyes glow a bright yellow color, the shadows around her plus her aura get more violent…on a nearby pillar…cracks are heard and the pillar starts to move, Icy and Stormy make their way towards Darcy as the pillar breaks with Tecna jumping towards the rest.

Stella on the other hand dashes towards Musa and Flora and lands next to them, she witnesses Darcy's transformation "…Oh crap" Musa turns to Stella "Pardon?"

"You've never seen the Elite pissed haven't you?"

"They weren't pissed before?"

"…No"

Icy and Stormy run besides Darcy as Darcy herself charges at the fairies, her speed has increased as the shadows on the ground engulf the floor and the dark mist enshrouds the area. Stella to counter this makes her Staff glow only for Darcy to charge right at her and enshroud her in a dark cloud. Stella swings her Staff at Darcy to hit her but to no avail, she cannot hit her once as her speed has increased drastically, Darcy punches Stella and pushes her back with the shadows, Stella lands on the floor forcefully.

Musa charges after Icy again exclaiming "This time I got you!" Icy only smiles and this time freezes her legs in place "H-hey!"

"I'm not wasting my time on you…again" Musa tries to break the Ice as Stormy with Lightning attacks Flora, only for her to summon some vines to protect her , at the same time she dodges the thunderbolt just in case.

Bloom meanwhile gets frustrated…she tries and tries to summon the dragon flame but nothing happens, she increasingly gets more and more infuriated "Damnit why won't it WORK!" she punches the grass in a slight rage as a small spark comes out of her fist…that was it wasn't it? Rage! She needed to get angry in order for her to summon the Dragon Flame? She immediately thinks of a plan and shouts towards Stella

"Stella make me mad!" Stella springs out of the shadows as she glows in a bright yellow light, her body is surrounded by a Yellow Aura…almost resembling the spark and the glow of the sun itself. "What? Why!" She yells back.

"Just do it! Make me mad! Something that would really piss me off!" What's this? Why would she want to get pissed o- Suddenly Stella realized what she wanted, she wanted to summon the Dragon Flame…was it rage she thought, was it pure rage that brought out her fury and anger? Was that the key?

Hell at this point she would try anything, The Elite are starting to get serious…

Icy froze Musa up to her Chest and left her there as she dashed towards Flora, Flora summons a wall of vines in front of Icy "You are NOT getting away from me you Hispanic pixie!" Flora in turn shouts back as she runs away from her "What have you got against Hispanics!"

"Oh please, I'm not in the mood for racial talk" Icy freezes the vines, she punches them in the center shattering them…Musa in the meanwhile frustrated, tries to break the Ice, she struggles and struggles…until eventually the Ice starts to break.

"Um…Your too naïve!"

"Oh please really! "That's the best you can do!" Stella starts trying to lie to her in the purpose to enrage Bloom, her first try was not a very good one, everybody else starts hearing the shouting between them, there confused…the elite on the other hand are baffled.

Stormy keeps attacking Tecna with her thunderbolts on the vein hopes that she will short circuit or back off, Tecna keeps shrugging it off as she continues to attack her with her Laser Sword.

"Ok fine! You're too stupid because you didn't let me kill her in the first place!"

"That's it!"

"FINE! I should have left you on Earth and frankly my dear; I have no idea why YOU of all people have the Dragon Flame!"

"…Ow"

"Did it work!"

"Well that did hurt" Stella keeps trying to insult her as she dodges Darcy's ferocious attacks, Darcy had become a shadow with yellow eyes, her attacks were faster, she moved even faster than before, she also looked intimidating at first glance!

"_Hold Still!"_ Was that Darcy? Stella thought to herself while dodging her attacks, that was her voice…it sounded different than before!

Bloom starts emitting a red aura but at the same time she starts crying a little…why am I crying? She thinks, is it because of what she said? Is it working? Is this how you summon the dragon flame? With Emotional Distress?

"It's…sniff…It's Working!" The aura becomes even more intense…the flames start sparking embers around her…Darcy immediately turns her face towards her as she starts glowing…she howls as she pushes Stella out of the way, hurdling her to a tree. Stella grunts in pain as she braces for the impact.

However…the flames around her are more intense than before…the embers start sparkling violently around her, she starts to smile little by little "Oh hell yea baby! I missed this!" Bloom's eyes start to change, her pupils now resembled diamond shaped eyes…the rest of her eye is colored yellow as her pupil's color changes to red.

Darcy stops in her tracks…this is…different from before she thought, in front of her was this the true power of the dragon flame? Suddenly everybody else stopped whatever they were doing, Behind Bloom something was being formed with the flames...some sort of monster…a reptile…with scales and wings!

Stella, Musa, Flora, Icy, Stormy and Darcy all stare at her as the monster grows bigger than Bloom! Bloom finally opens her eyes to reveal they have completely changed; the monster resembles a creature now…a creature of great power, a creature that roars immensely and loud throughout the night! Its roar echoes throughout Alfea! All the fairies in Alfea have woken up due to the commotion, they have all gone outside to witness the event, Faragonda is smiling as she sees it unfold…the power of this beast has finally been awaken!

Faragonda feels that power from afar…so glorious! So powerful! So much POWER! It cannot be contained within her! Faragonda smiles gleefully as she sees Bloom finally awakening! However to her dismay she is able to see DuFour in the crowd running towards them…what is she planning?

No! She must not ruin this she thought! She had gone too far so Griffin would not obtain this power!

In the crowd were several professors of Alfea…one of them being Griselda the head of discipline, she was witnessing the event along with other professors, DuFour included.

"Oh sweet mother of…WizGiz are you seeing this!"

"By golly! So that's the power Faragonda wanted to control!"

"Palladium! Avalon! We have to stop her!" DuFour shouts at them both, a blonde man resembling an elf and a another man with short blue hair turn towards her, they are both wearing fancy attire "Her Power is getting out of control!"

Bloom in the meanwhile, starts laughing maniacally as she stares at her friends and the Elite "Why so serious?" Bloom then starts feeling a lot of pain on her back…she crouches in pain as Flora immediately charging at her to help her…Darcy however stops her "I wouldn't do that if I were you"

"She needs me! I need to-"

"I wouldn't get near her if I were you…don't you feel her power from here!" She was right…her power was immense; she drew up a really big crowd around her, fairies all looking at her and the professors too! Faragonda looking at her from her office...

Bloom's fairy wings are completely eradicated as they are replaced by wings that resembled the monstrosity formed by flames behind her…she screams in pain "OHHH GOOOD YES!" in a remarkably scary way…

Bloom smiles in the end as the flames surround her body violently, the monster behind her roars once again in the night, its roar echoes once again.

Bloom's transformation was done…she retained her fairy attire, a blue shirt that stopped at her belly button, a short skirt, boots that stopped before her knee caps, all of it blue as well…her crown that was in her head was burned and disintegrated! Her wings opened up fully…her eyes completely changed.

Now Silence was heard…the flames were the only thing that they hear…

"Well then! Come on don't be shy!" Bloom shouts out to them, moving gracefully like a person that had an ego the size of a skyscraper. "Do you like what you see? It's about time! This woman had so many things repressed in her I thought I would never resurface again!"

Darcy was the first to step in "Identify yourself" Bloom gleefully turns around "Oh? Oh you're the one who kicked me with my back turned! That wasn't very nice"

"I said Identify Yourself"

"Or what? You'll sic your puppies at me?" Stormy immediately squeaks like a puppy angrily "We are NOT puppies!" She conjures her electricity in her hands, Icy calms her down by shaking her head at her, Stormy nods in response…she stops conjuring her power.

"Who are you? You're certainly not Bloom"

"Figured that out all by yourself Leila? I thought you would be smarter than that"

"Don't…call me Leila"

"Fine, I'll call you by you're stupid nickname" Darcy remained silent…but inside she was mad as all hell, she wanted to attack her, she wanted to charge at her without mercy! She restrained herself.

"Not that it matters in the end; this place will all be in a fiery hell soon!"

"You plan in burning Alfea?" Bloom creepily turns around and sees everyone slowly "Oh…not just that you know…Magix itself is an abomination…this planet deserves to burn in sweet fiery ecstasy" Bloom starts pointing at everyone " Know this…I am your worst nightmare! I will eliminate every single one of you! I do it in the name of all Dragon Kind!"

Darcy immediately interrupts her "So…you are a dragon spirit?" Bloom glares at her as she turns around to face her "The last of my kind I am afraid…thanks to Griffin and Faragonda! Thanks to people like YOU!" She starts conjuring a flame on her hand as the rest prepare themselves for the unavoidng battle, DuFour nervously watches the event unfold…as she thinks up a plan to calm her down.

"What? You think you can destroy me? Please…you need someone like me! You need me to destroy the opposing side!" Bloom's flames start swirling around her body as the creature that resembled a Dragon behind her formed by flames follows her. Flora gulps as she steps forward slowly towards Bloom. Bloom raises an eyebrow as she comes closer to her "…You…memories of you are faint in my head…" What's this? The dragon spirit forgot who she was?

"Bloom…can you hear me?" Everyone nervously looked at them, what was this fairy thinking? They all thought, except for Stella, Musa, Tecna, Icy, Stormy and Darcy, they knew she was going to try to hug her.

"This woman is out of commission…I suggest you back off Fairy" Flora bravely breathed calmly as she stepped forward again "I know she will hear me"

"Oh?" Bloom conjures fireballs that swirl around Flora "Why would you think that? Such thinking can kill you"

"Could be…but you wouldn't do that"

"Stop tempting me…" Flora keeps walking towards her as Bloom threatens her with the flames around her, one of the flames gets closer to her and singes her shoulder, Flora grabs her shoulder in pain "I suggest you back off!"

"You're still a kid" Icy steps in front of Flora, Flora objects to this "Wait, I can calm her down I-"

Icy glares at Bloom as she smiles back at her "You think you can destroy me?"

"Oh I can gladly turn you to ashes if I wanted to"

"Then do it" Bloom is taken back by this, she growls at her as she conjures the flames in her hands once again, Icy in turn makes her hands glow in an ice blue tint.

Faragonda watches idly by…this is it! The fight she has been waiting for! The Leader of the Elite crushed by an angry dragon spirit…yes…YES! It was too soon for her but this was it!

Now the only fear that came to her…If this power does go out of control…then she will have no one to blame but herself.

She watches with concern…but with greed as well, she knows this, she knows what's about to transpire is a battle between them. Would she allow it? Of course she would! This is what she wanted…right? All this time the event she wanted to witness is finally here…is it?

Suddenly she felt her power even more intense than before, she could even feel Icy's power from there, these powers were about to collide…two opposing elements in one small setting…surrounded by innocents…but casualties were needed! Right?

Memories come flashing back to her in a heartbeat

_I'm sorry for everything…I tried so hard…_

_Please stop talking! It isn't like you to give up!_

_I…I'm sorry Faragonda…_

_Please! I beg you! You can't die! Not yet!_

_Let him go Faragonda! Run!_

_Faragonda…_

_Please!_

…_a little girl…domino…dr…a…go…n…fl…ame_

_With that the man falls in Faragonda arms, The man was wearing a mystical golden robe, he had short brown hair, his face was quite slender, his eyes closed after his final words…Faragonda was wearing a sorcerer's cloak, it was tinted purple, her hair was loose and wild colored Green, her eyes were covered in tears…_

_Impossible! There is another one with the power of the dragon flame! The man next to her shouted, the man was sporting wizards cloak as well, only his was colored light yellow and blue. His face was blurry however._

_This girl…she's in domino? Faragonda asked_

_Yes, replied the man, according to his statement…we must go to domino at once before the witches decide to pay that planet a visit…_

_And what if we fail to get her? Faragonda proposed a hypothetical question_

_Then we will find her…no matter how long it takes…we must get that power before anyone else Faragonda…_

_No matter the cost?_

_No matter the cost!_

"…sixteen years of finding that stupid child…" Faragonda clenches her hand into a fist as she keeps watching the event from her office "There was nothing on Domino…nothing…until…" Faragonda shakes her her head "Bah! That was a long time ago…I shouldn't concern myself with the past!" Faragonda looks faintly at a picture of herself young with a young man beside him…they look very happy in that picture "…I'm sorry…If only I…" a tear comes out of her eye but she shrugs it off "...It's always the dragon flame…always" Faragonda looks below her and sees Icy and Bloom about to fight

"The Dragon Flame deserves to be purged from the face of this world…but its power is too great to ignore…with it…the witches can be destroyed once and for all…and peace will finally reign…right?"

Bloom assumes her battle stance

"Come on Ice Queen make your move!"

"Was that an attempt to insult me?" Icy assumes her battle stance "It was poorly done"

Bloom is surrounded by Flames as the dragon behind her de-forms and starts circling around her violently "I'll see you in hell!" Bloom with this last sentence, charges directly at her in full force

"I'm already in it"

Doubtful…she thought…Faragonda thought of something that never occurred to her

The Fairies were there, the elite were there, the staff was there! They were all involved in this fight one way or another! Soon…the specialists would be involved as well…she knew deep down…

If Icy does not take down Bloom…If Stormy doesn't take her out…If Darcy cannot even lay a finger on her…

Then who in their right mind…would stop A Dragon Spirit bent on revenge?


	5. Ch4: Fire and Ice

Chapter 4

Fire and Ice

Before it even started…the fires escalated

A wall of ice emerges from the ground; the flames of a rampaging demon destroy these futile walls, the Ice witch jumps above her and pelts her with Ice shards, raining down on the Fire Demon.

The Fire demon however scoffs and even laughs at this attempt, she forms a wall of fire the melts the ice before it even arrives to caress her body with water…the melted ice splashes in her body as she conjures Fireballs and throws them at the Ice Witch, the Ice Witch however lands gracefully as she dodges the fireballs one by one, one of them however hits her hips, in retaliation, the ice witch immediately punches the floor, freezing her environment close to the Fire Demon…

The Fire Demon again scoffs at this, she flaps her wings to bring her floating in the air making the Ice witches attack worthless…or was it? The floor underneath her starts to shake…as a pillar of ice launches towards her in a furious attempt to pierce her heart, the Fire demon reacted quickly to dodge this…however it did manage to scratch her leg leaving great pain on the demon.

The Fire demon lets out a howl of pain as she glares back at the Ice Witch "How DARE YOU!" the Ice witch smiles at her with a wicked grin on her face, the fire demon angrily pelts her with continuous fire balls, the Ice witch pulls up another wall of ice, trying in vain to keep it up and not let it melt.

The Fire Demon enraged throws a special fireball that only pierces and stays in the middle of her ice wall…the Ice witch is left puzzled at this as the fireball glows and eventually explodes with a loud kaboom! Sending the Ice witch hurdling into a tree, she smashes the tree with a huge impact; her body is covered in bruises and smoke…

The Ice witch tries to get up but is stopped by the fire demon landing on her, the fire demon puts her foot on her face gleefully laughing at her "Oh is this what the most powerful of the elite can do? What a disappointment! Oh well…I guess it isn't technically your fault" The Fire demon starts conjuring up fire balls above her body "You were born human after all! And your kind is generally born weak"

"If you're going to kill me just do it…"

"Oh you're no fun…" The Fire Demon prepares to burn her alive as the fire balls get closer to the Ice Witch…the Ice witch however? Has been secretly conjuring ice beneath her body.

"Any last words before I turn you to ash?"

"You're quite a greedy dragon for one…and also not very smart" The ice beneath her pushes her upwards as another pillar is formed; the fire demon is pushed back, forcing her to fall on her back…The Ice Witch stands tall on top of the pillar…however she kneels and starts coughing, the last attack did quite a number to her…her muscles were strained, her body was shaking, she needed help clearly.

The audience watched…afraid to intervene…these two powers were stronger than they could imagine…the dragon flame was stronger…its aura expanded widely…The Fairies watched nervously…the two witches of the elite watched afraid that their leader might fail…The Headmistress of Alfea watched with concern and greed…The Staff of Alfea watched with more concern over their students well-being.

"Oh that was a cheap trick!" The Fire Demon scoffed at the Ice Witch as she punched pillar from the ground…the pillar itself began to crack, wobbling towards her. The Ice Witch felt the wobbling and immediately jumped to a nearby tree…the pillar falling directly on the audience, as the fairies immediately spring out of the way in desperation and fear.

Fire and Ice ruled this area with no mercy; their attacks were brutal, merciless and cared not for the safety of civilians, fireballs, Icicles, pillars and walls of fire and ice! They fought with great power and force, leaving little to the imagination.

Trees fell to their might! Bushes burned to ash, Grass reduced to nothing more than a barren floor with no life! Fairies that were caught in the crossfire were left with nothing more than a burning carcass!

The Fairy of Life watched and heard the screams of the innocent as they fell limply on the ground, some burned alive, some frozen with no chance to escape, some were reduced to ash, some were shattered while still alive, it is never ending pain…never ending torment…her eyes filled with tears as the audience could do nothing but watch them both try to kill each other…and in the end kill the people who foolishly got too close.

She wanted to stop this…she wanted to end this suffering…this pointless fight!

The Fairy of the Sun and the moon grew weary…she was witnessing tragedy and despair wherever she looked…everything she loved was being carelessly destroyed by them both. She wanted to intervene, she wanted to stop them both but why bother? She would end up like the rest of the fodder…

The Android cared not for casualties or the destruction of the area, as long as the Fire Demon would survive this battle, her orders were clear…in her head it kept ringing "Protect Bloom", as long as Bloom survives this ordeal…the rest did not matter the slightest…

The Queen of Storms stared with awe and concern, her friend was being viciously attacked by a dragon spirit of all things! The thing of legends! Such dragons were extinct for a long time weren't they? The Dragon Flame was a power unlike any other…it surged with energy! A few moments of greed came into her mind…what if she obtained that power for herself? Such thoughts were quickly erased as she saw her leader take quite a beating from the fire demon…the battle raged on furiously as more people were caught in the crossfire.

The Lady of Darkness watched cautiously as she saw the moves of the Fire Demon…they were performed primitively with no strategy to them, all the demon cared about was brute force as it seemed pretty obvious, the Ice Witch attacked with strategy and wit…while the Fire Demon attacked with strength and brute.

And now it comes to the Woman who loves Music…what did she think of all this? This was really happening; this is the power of a fairy controlled by a dragon spirit…and the power of a True Ice Witch. Both powers colliding furiously with no end…the battle escalated as she watched along with the rest.

The battle escalated to the point where a blow was dealt greatly, one fell to the opposing element, battle scarred…hurt…could not continue if she wanted to…she laid there…open to attack…this was it…the finishing blow! After so much tragedy and pain…the battle finally came to an end!

The victor approached the one she had defeated…everyone was a witness…everyone watched as the final act approached them…

She steps on her chest as she prepares for the final blow…

"Any last words?" Fire was seen as the victor…as she conjured flames around the Ice witch...ready to move in and incinerate her.

"…What the hell….are you?" The Fire demon smiled at her "I am the so called "Dragon Flame" you sought for! You pathetic humans and your endless quest for conquest and you're so called JUSTICE!" She presses on her chest more as the flames got closer to the ice witch.

"I will bring an end to your pathetic race! Because of people like you…our race has met its tragic end! Well no matter…it will all be over soon…for all of you" The flames got even closer…about to burn her alive

"Feel the wrath of the Dragon!" Before the demon could even act…electricity comes out from an unexpected source, coursing through her body, an electrical output that pushes her to the side, the demon howls in pain as the unexpected rescuer comes out to save her friend.

"NOOO!" She screams loudly as she lets out electricity from her finger tips, it was Stormy, ferociously attacking her without mercy, the fire demon struggled with the pain enveloping her body. Tears came out of her eyes; Stormy had an enraged look on her eyes. Tecna was about to spring into action to protect Bloom…however…she detected the electricity output was not strong enough to kill her...still her orders were clear…she had to protect her! She was about to spring into action until-

"YOU!" Stormy looks at Flora as, Flora looks at her with tears in her eyes "What the hell are you waiting for! Do that thing you did to Darcy!"

"I…I…" Bloom starts struggling with the electricity as she starts to endure it, she walks slowly towards Stormy "I SAID DO IT NOW! Take the freaking opportunity!"

Faragonda saw it all, No! She thought, this can't be happening! She was so close! Icy was about to be destroyed! She would hope this plan would fail! Tecna stood there knowing what Flora was about to do, this might save her…yes…no need for casualties yet.

Flora summed up all of her courage and rushed towards her, Bloom saw her coming, her dragon eyes grew wide…her pupils went small…she then remembered the pain she caused her "…NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" The Electricity kept her in place as Flora tackled her, hugging her again.

"ARRGH! NOT AGAIN!" Bloom let out a screech that echoed in Alfea, a green aura surrounded her yet again…only this time it was stronger than before. Bloom tried to push her away "Get off me! In the name of Dragon Kind I command you to get off me!"

"Leave Bloom alone!" Flora hugged her tightly as the place around them de-materialized…the dragon spirit knew what was going to happen again, NO! Not again! She said to herself…It is…The White Space!

A place where consciousness resides!

Bloom finally explodes in rage as she sends Flora flying backwards…but it was too late…The white space was there territory now…around them they could see memories…

A person shooting at a car

Policemen arresting a red head individual

A woman saving another woman from a giant monster

Meeting an Android…

These memories…they all belonged to one person

"Argh! Let me out of here!" Bloom started throwing fireballs everywhere in an attempt to escape from this place of memory…

"Bloom! Your will is stronger than this! You can fight it!" Bloom starts to hear ringing in her head…it starts to hurt…so much that the pain is unbearable! She clutched her head and kneeled trying to endure the pain…She screamed and hit the ground in anger "STOP THIS!" Flora saw her memories…she saw everything she went through, all this…no wonder…then a new memory appeared…one that resided deeply in her…

She saw two figures…unidentified…waving at her while she seemed to be carried off…the memory was very blurry, you could make out the figures and maybe…the capsule she was in?

The Dragon Spirit howled in anger! It screeched! Until it causes Bloom's body to faint…Flora cautiously walked towards her "Bloom?" Bloom's body starts to glow in a red aura, her clothes disappear and are replaced with her casual attire…the Dragon Spirit in the white space comes out of Bloom's body "Gah! This isn't over you primitive apes! I will resurface again and Magix will burn!"

"I'm sorry for what we have done to your kind…but this will make your kind worst than it already is! You can't just destroy us because a few of us hunted you down!" The Dragon spirit lets out a loud HAH!

"What do you know of us? You humans are always conquering everything you see…to show your dominance on this world! We tried to offer you peace…but you brought destruction and despair!" With that the spirit stomps the ground in anger…as the body of Bloom starts to float

"The heir to the dragon flame is our key for our vengeance! Alas…I am the last of my kind! I will make the humans pay for what they have done to us! I will avenge my brothers! My sisters!" Flora felt a lot of sorrow on the spirit…it is clear that this creature will stop at nothing to achieve its vengeance on the world, the dragon spirit starts to float as Bloom's body finally reacts.

"…My head…"

"Bloom!" Bloom finally waking up from her possession, looks behind her and looks in awe "Wha…What the hell!"

"And so the prodigal child finally awakens! This is your destiny human! To bring destruction to Magix!" Bloom was dumbfounded, confused, Destruction? There was a giant dragon looming on her…looking at her! She couldn't believe her eyes…Flora rushed to her "Bloom…thank magic you've awoken!"

"This…thing is the reason for my power!" The Dragon Spirit smiles with an evil smirk, so proud of itself! Being admired and finally acknowledged by the body it controls!

"Ha ha…my child! I am just the puppeteer who controls the puppet! You bear this incredible power! Admire yourself! You have the power to incinerate an entire world!" The Dragon Spirit spreads its wings and its arms happily as it exposes to Bloom.

Bloom was fearful, scared, she could not believe what she was seeing…this was truly something she could never hope to see again! This was unbelievable! And what is worse…it was right…she could finally feel her own power as she is covered by a red aura! The Flames around her bounce around happily to their master!

"You see? It beckons you! The Fire that could destroy civilizations! Do not waste it by helping these humans!" Bloom pushes Flora away lightly as she stands up confronting the dragon.

"I…will not become you" The Fires around Bloom swirl around her

"My my…What is this? The Body pretends to use a power she cannot control?" The Dragon Spirit laughs in an insulting manner, Bloom stares at him as she clenches her fist "I CAN control it…I am not a murderer, I will not destroy countless villages and cities for your amusement! I will not bring the destruction you so desire!" The Fires around her beckon her…they encircle her, the flames around the dragon spirit begin to fade as they now follow Bloom…Flora starts stepping backwards to watch the event unfold.

"Bloom Listen to me!"

"…Flora…Thank you…but I can handle this on my own!" The Fires around her escalated! They formed another creature behind her…another dragon! But how! The fires swirled around her violently.

"Oh child…you can't beat me…not yet! I still need you for my revenge!"

"I would rather DIE!"

"Oh ho ho ho…" The Dragon Spirit humbles himself…please this human couldn't even dent it! Why would it continue to fight me? "You are brave human...but I suppose that Ice witch and the other one that electrified me are brave as well…"

Ice witch? Electrified? She fought Icy and WON! The thought itself was amazing but now was not the time for boasting! "You amuse me human! You believe you can control it? Good for thee! That way the next time I resurface, it will be easier for my revenge on humankind!"

"I beg to differ…by that point you will be long gone! Exorcised!"

"Exorcism? Really? This goes beyond that human! I am the last of the Dragon Kind! You can't get rid of me that easily! But well…we shall see hmm…?" The Dragon Spirit points at Bloom gleefully "Your friends…The Witches…and the rest shall be the witnesses of my reign of fire!"

"Great now I have you and the Witches to deal with…FANtastic"

"Sarcasm Human? Amusing" The Dragon Spirit begins to fade as the White Space begins to disappear…the area starts to look like Reality once again…

"Remember me well Human…for I will resurface again! The Sooner you use your power…the BETTER!" Bloom finds herself being hugged by Flora yet again…her clothes have gone back to normal…her wings nonexistent…her eyes have returned to normal.

Stormy meanwhile was carrying Icy concerned "You ok?"

"…You…idiot…you could have…"

"You know a thank you is more appropriate" Icy grunts in pain "I would LOVE to thank you if I weren't in deep pain right now"

"You're welcome" Darcy looks at Icy "…Glad you're alright"

"Aww you DO care!"

"Quiet you" Both Icy and Darcy reply back…they both realize they just shouted the same thing as all three of them laugh heartily

Bloom looks at Stormy carrying Icy…suddenly…memories come back…

"_**That...that was stupid of you…" **_

"_**You could have been-"**_

"_**I just saved you from being raped and this is how you thank me?" **_

"_**I'm sorry…I'm not used to receiving help from…well…people like you."**_

Bloom smiles warmly…maybe the Elite aren't as bad as they put them…maybe the Witches aren't monsters like everyone calls them out to be.

Their human, they laugh, they care for each other…but then…who is the real monster? Is it the ones who give orders? Must this battle continue because our leaders tell us too?

Flora looks at Bloom smiling happily "…Flora…"

"Huh?" Bloom stands up weakly while Flora helps her "Take me to the others…please…" to her surprise, Stella, Musa and Tecna rush towards her, the elite sees the five of them reunited

"Don't we have a mission to accomplish?"

"With a group of more than a hundred fairies, staff members and a headmistress looming on us from above as witnesses? I think were done here" Darcy crosses her arms annoyed "Griffin is not going to like this…besides you just fought her…I think everyone knows we crossed the boundary now." Icy coughs a little and clutches her side.

"I'll talk to Griffin" Darcy and Icy look towards Stormy "its better if one of us takes the rap right?"

"She will destroy you if you do this"

"Icy needs to recover; she doesn't need this right now" A portal opens outside the barrier of Alfea which has grown weaker due to their battle. Many of the generators were destroyed in the crossfire. A professor comes out of the portal wearing provocative clothing. "Griffin summons you" The Elite turn to see a recognizable face outside of the barrier…the woman beckons them to follow her.

"Now how do we get out of here?"

"The barrier has weakened heavily…many of the generators were destroyed in your…well…battle" Darcy scratches her head as she as she manages to see the Fairies themselves, Bloom was smiling even though she was covered in bruises and a few cuts.

_Stormy could have ended you back there, why are you smiling? She could have increased her power and give you a cardiac arrest! _Darcy thought to herself as the professor used her magic to create a hole in the weakened barrier "Her power is impressive…but wild" the professor comments, the Elite one by one enter the portal, all except for Darcy.

"A dragon spirit"

"Pardon?" questioned the professor

"She…transformed into a humanoid dragon…no scales though…just the wings…the eyes" The Professor looked at Darcy with concern…and confusion…a dragon spirit? Well that would explain the source of the Dragon Flame…but…a transformation? A little hard to believe, but then again a beaten up Icy? That was indeed very rare to see.

"…I know it sounds stupid"

"…Yes…we must speak of this back at the Tower…I am afraid we are under the watchful eyes of the Staff and Faragonda…" Darcy nodded in agreement as she entered the portal…the professor looked towards overlooking windows in the Alfea Building…she saw a figure standing there…it was clearly obvious who it was.

Faragonda…wasn't really in the mood for small talk…she was enraged…furious! The Dragon Flame was stopped by another! NO! Why couldn't it end there and now! Damn you Stormy! DAMN YOU!

Her thoughts echoed in her own head, she was ready to go after the elite herself! But no…wait a moment…The Dragon Flame is more powerful than she thought…and Bloom remains here in Alfea! Yes…YES! It is not all lost! She can still be trained against them! There is still a second chance!

All for sweet justice…

Faragonda in a huff…retreated from her office and opened the doors…she walked through the hallway as she saw the little group pass by…all taking Bloom to the nursery...Hmph! Why would they care for a weapon! Bah! She thought…she kept on walking ignoring them as they pass…they headed to Bloom and Flora's room…she did not care.

Faragonda stepped down the stairs in a huff but calmly…the battle between Icy and Bloom went through her head numerous times…repeating itself…over and over…

She realizes something though…was her weapon ok? I mean…she didn't care in the slightest but still it would be a good idea to check up on her…play the helpful card.

Faragonda goes back up towards Bloom's door and sees three people exiting the room except for Tecna, who stays stands besides the door, leaning against the wall…Stella however sees Faragonda…confused…Stella decides to ask Faragonda the obvious.

"She needs to rest" Faragonda calmly walks past her "Faragonda" with that she turns to face Stella.

"What do you want Puppet?" Stella gets annoyed by this comment; she crosses her arms and glares at her.

"…I'm not your puppet"

"You didn't say no when I sent you to kill Darcy now did you?"

"I did it because YOU forced me to!" Faragonda immediately covers her mouth "Silence Puppet!" Faragonda slaps Stella making her fall on her knees, Stella at this point was furious…she could take her out if she wanted to! One year of endless torture…all because of that stupid incident!

"You will obey me…otherwise…someone will get expelled" Stella immediately looks at her with puppy eyes. "No! Anything but that! My parents will-"

"Ah…your parents don't know do they? Tis a shame…"

"Please...I'm sorry" Faragonda smiles triumphantly "Good my child…you have learned your place…remember…I hold your dreams in the palm of my hand…if you do not desire to be a fairy then leave…" Faragonda calmly walks to Bloom's door…Stella wanted to cry so badly…but she resisted it…she was annoyed, angry, sad, depressed…mixed emotions everywhere for her. She stood up and walked to her room…however…she did not close the door and stood next to it to see Faragonda's intentions.

Before Faragonda entered the room…she heard a conversation…between Flora and Bloom…

This angered her even more

"Flora…tell me the truth"

"Anything" Flora sat next to her while serving her some herbal tea, Bloom seemed exhausted…but more beaten up…after her visit to the nurses office it turns out her internal organs were…fine.

Strange…yet puzzling…after a full dose of electricity, it could have stopped her heart from beating…perhaps the dragon spirit protected the body from harm?

"When you…well…got in the…"

"The White Space?"

"Yes…do…do you have the power to go into someone's consciousness?" Flora sighs…she knew this question would come sooner or later, she puts her tea on the end table, her head looks down…ashamed.

"Yes…I do…I…I saw everything"

"My memories?"

"Yes, I…don't know how to explain it, it started happening to me when I was little…I can't recall the first time I went into someone's consciousness…it just happened one day, from there I am able to enter into everyone's heads, see their darkest secrets, their deepest memories" Great, this woman knew all of her secrets, all of her life in one fell swoop, what to do now? Thought Bloom.

"…What did you see?"

"…Someone shooting at a car" Her father when she took the car to get to school

"The Policemen…I…I think they were arresting you" Oh great she had to bring THAT up.

Bloom immediately cringed "Flora…that's enough"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have looked I-" Bloom immediately hugs Flora…What's this?

Flora blushed a little, what was this all of a sudden? Bloom suddenly spoke in a stuttering voice "…Kill me"

"I'm sorry?"

"I'm a menace to this world; I have the power that could destroy anything…burn anything to ash"

"You can't be serious Blo-" Bloom cuts her off

"Flora look at me!" She faces Flora directly face to face…Bloom starts tearing up little by little, her voice starts sobbing.

"I look like a regular person! I could easily unlock this power again and who knows what I'll do! This is not what I wanted! I…I…" Bloom stands up opening her arms wide, looking at Flora depressingly.

"I'm a GODDAMN MONSTER!" She punches the wall in rage with a few sparks of fire coming out of her hands…the beast within beckoned her once again…she gasped in horror as she shook her hand violently in fear. Bloom clutches her head in despair as she starts sobbing in front of Flora.

What's this? The Weapon has feelings? How dare she! How can she insult such great power! Kids I tell you…Faragonda thought to herself, she left with a huff as she had heard enough! Hopefully the weapon will be stable by tomorrow, Stella however thought the complete opposite, if she wanted to she could end Bloom's life to end her torment, this was too much for her to bear, it would be no surprise if the people sleeping in the dorm rooms heard there conversation and Bloom's screams.

Stella clinches her fist as she looks at Faragonda…ever since that day she has made her life a living hell! She was always her puppet! Freaking old HAG! Always doing her dirty work for her!

Bloom in the meanwhile was crying like there was no tomorrow, Flora stood beside her and hugged her "Bloom…I know this is hard for you" Flora talked with her in a calm tone.

"…I want to die"

"Please…just…calm down…you can control it, the power is yours." Bloom sobbed louder "I can't! If I bring it out again, who knows who I'll kill next!"

Tecna outside the door was hearing all the commotion, she wouldn't add anything to their conversation, her mission was simple, do not let Bloom die, no questions or buts, she followed her mission guarding the door. The door in front of her opens revealing Stella. Stella gasps for a little until she finds out its Tecna guarding the Door where Flora and Bloom resided in.

"Oh…it's just you" Stella cleared the tears she had before she went out the door and closed it behind her.

"Why do humans cry so much?" Tecna asked her

"I don't know, makes us feel alive I guess" Alive? Not necessarily, Stella thought for a few seconds, feel alive? In a combination of sorrow, pain, anger I wouldn't call that alive. It's a never-ending pain for her, for a year she had to suffer, do things she never imagined she would do, all for the laboratory incident.

If she didn't try to make that shade of pink she wouldn't be in this mess

"It's curious; Bloom and Flora are crying and now you"

"I…I was just remembering stuff that's all, don't have to make a big deal out of it"

"It is a big deal if it hampers our progress" Stella then felt the need to ask questions herself

"You know Tecna I've been wondering, just where do you come from?"

"…Zenith"

"Zenith?"

"A world without magic"


	6. Ch5: Resurfaced Memories

Chapter 5

Resurfaced Memories

A world…without magic? What is this? And why? Stella couldn't believe her ears, a place where magic never reigned? Never used?

"…without magic?"

"Yes, we don't need magic to lead our lives" Tecna looked up into the roof "Technology rules that world…" A woman who doesn't like magic and above all, one who can live without it…Bloom must have a similar background.

Speaking of Bloom, Stella wondered why the room got too quiet? Was it because they heard her and Tecna speaking outside the room? Must be it…this was a personal matter after all.

She cared not for it, she decided to ask further about Zenith

"Is Zenith far from here?" Tecna stopped crossing her arms "Yes quite far I'm afraid, I miss it sometimes"

"Then why are you here?" Tecna immediately responded "My parents brought me and left me here"

"I thought you said they forced you in?" Tecna turned around facing the wall "It's not important, what is important is that they brought me here, that's all" Stella's curiosity beat her once again

"But if you don't like it here then WHY are you here?" Tecna looked down on the floor while resting her arm on the wall…"…I'm on a mission"

"And that mission is?"

"Confidential, I can't tell you"

"Fine" The door besides Tecna opened to reveal Flora, who was overhearing the conversation

"How's Bloom?" Stella asked "She's asleep…she's been through a lot" Flora replied

Stella's curiosity beat her once again "…Flora I want you to answer me something

"Hmm?"

"You emit a strange aura when people are around you" Flora immediately looked down on the floor in shame; Bloom was the first to ask now the rest would know as well.

"…I'm sorry; I don't know how to respond"

"Is it in the family?" Stella asked

"…I'm sorry" Flora replied, an annoyed Stella replied back "Stop apologizing!"

"Pardon?" Stella scratched her head "Oy…what I mean is…it's just a strange aura that's all…it makes us feel…weird around you"

"…comfortable?"

"Well that's not the word I would use but in a way yes, it's weird" Stella crosses her arms "It just annoys me that's all…reminds me of Faragonda…" So Bloom isn't the only one with secrets, Flora though…but no she wouldn't use this power for her own personal use would she? That would be going too far.

"…What is the deal with you and Faragonda?" Flora asked, Stella remained silent for about three seconds and then replied "…I don't want to talk about it"

"Well…I kind of heard a slap and then your voice and-" Tecna immediately interrupted her

"Is Faragonda overstepping her authority? Is she using the students to get what she needs?" Stella immediately faced her "…Ok that's it, what is your mission?"

"It's confidential"

"Oh really? How did you know Faragonda was using Students as her own puppets!"

"Because you just told me"

C….rap….Stella just uttered and spelled her doom in less than ten seconds…oh boy…

Stella immediately clutches her head in embarrassment. Flora was confused and at the same time horrified.

"…Did you just say Faragonda-" Flora tried to make her repeat what she said but Stella interrupted her "Listen to me please, you can't tell anyone about this."

"So it is true" Tecna steps in "Faragonda is overstepping her authority"

"Who are you? The Freaking Police!" Stella exclaimed at Tecna "In a way yes" Stella immediately froze…oh crap…after all the things she has done! After every dark deed Faragonda forced her to do! She was going to jail for this.

Flora again asked "Faragonda is using students! Why!" Stella didn't want to say it but now she had blurted out her own expulsion.

"…You don't understand, she keeps us all in a leash, we are supposed to listen what she says, she wasn't always like this…she never…

Tecna interrupted her again "So you're all hostages?"

"Well…we…"

"That's all I need, you two are going to follow me to Faragonda's office" What did she say? Was she going to arrest her there and now!

At the same time however…Musa was in Faragonda's office…the office was alone…enshrouded and darkness and lit by the Moon's glow…

Musa was busy enchanting a spell in the office…the words were similar, the enchantment was similar to a spell Faragonda used back at the hospital.

Faragonda however was arriving to her office…she was still pondering the words of the weapon "Kill me?" she thought, she must prevent this from happening…or Griffin would destroy her…it's all for great justice…all a means to an end…no matter the cost!

Musa felt her presence and immediately started looking for a miscellaneous thing…something that made her look lost, Faragonda entered her room and turned on the lights to find Musa there…looking through her books.

"Hmm? What are you doing here young one?"

"Ah…I'm sorry! I was trying to find my room"

"Hmph, be more careful would you?" Faragonda immediately felt something strange in the room…the presence of magic was…gone.

Musa closed the book she was reading, Musa was wearing blue baggy jeans, a one shoulder red shirt, she was sporting two ponytails.

"Miss…is it ok if I ask you some questions?" Musa asked Faragonda, she immediately sneered "Why is there an anti-magic field in MY office!" Musa closed the door, immediately locking it in front of her, Faragonda smiled at her "Who are you young one! An assassin! Do you think you will get away with killing me in my own building!"

"Oh please that's just ridiculous, I'm not here to kill you or hurt you."

"Did Griffin sent you!"

"No…no one sent me Faragonda" Faragonda at that point realized…it was HER spell! It was her enchantment! This woman used her own enchantment trap her in!

"I came here to know the truth…about your behavior" Faragonda laughed "Hah! Is that all? You will get nothing from me child!"

"Your history says otherwise" Faragonda froze in place "…What did you say!" Faragonda immediately responded "Who are you! What do you want!" Suddenly the door is busted down as Faragonda sees Tecna armed with an arm-cannon and Flora and Stella behind her.

Musa immediately jumps in fear "What the hell!" She exclaims to them

"Release the students at once" Tecna demanded to Faragonda as she aims her arm cannon at her "…Zenith I presume? I knew they would send "one" of you" Faragonda banged the desk in rage with her fist.

"You will never understand! I do this for the future of Alfea!"

"Forcing students to do your bidding isn't what I'd call a great future" Faragonda immediately glares at Stella, in respond to this she hides behind Tecna fearfully. Faragonda stood there defeated, an anti-magic field in the room enchanted by a courageous student, an android by Zenith, and two witnesses…

There was no escape…

"You…You DON'T understand! Griffin must fall! I must do whatever it takes so her witches will not strike again, that is why we need the Dragon Flame!" Faragonda exclaims to Tecna.

"I did not say anything about the Dragon Flame, release the students at once" It was no use arguing with her…she was done for…she could not fight back.

"Miss Faragonda, I know why you're doing this…all of this won't bring him ba-" Faragonda immediately pointed at Musa angrily "Don't you DARE mention him in my presence!"

"Release the Students…NOW" Tecna charged her arm cannon as she prepares herself for anything; she sets it to "Stun"

Faragonda banged the desk again; she had no choice did she? Faragonda sat in her desk "…If it weren't for the dragon flame…", Faragonda pushed a secret button underneath her desk…a door was heard elsewhere. "There, you happy? Now leave an old woman to her misery"

"You shouldn't have started this in the first place" Tecna shot Faragonda at point blank range, fainting her at impact, Musa immediately steps in "That was unnecessary"

"I'm taking her to psychiatric help…she's clearly not mentally well" Tecna picks her and carries her "If I took her without stunning her, she could have destroyed me outside this room."

Musa was shocked…she knew? She knew the field was active? Tecna started walking towards the hallway. Musa looked at Tecna "She isn't evil" Tecna keeps walking and replies "Then what reason would she have to do this?"

"Filling in the void…what else? She blames it all on Griffin according to her"

"So there's more to this than meets the eye?"

"Could be" Musa replies back, Tecna keeps walking to the front door on Alfea, she leaves as she tells the guards Faragonda needs Psychological Help and no further questions should be asked.

Stella stands there surprised…she was…free…after one year of torment! "I hope she ROTS!" Musa didn't even bother to reply…she was clearly a victim…why bother? Musa sighed and walked back to her room, knowing she had accomplished her good dead, she wasn't a police officer or even a detective, she just wanted to bring Justice.

Before coming to Alfea she had researched all the rumors and strange things that were happening in Magix since Faragonda's incident with the first encounter and the disappearance of his husband.

This could have affected her deeply…and she started using everything at her disposal to destroy everything that mattered to Griffin…but…why?

Flora looks at Stella with concern…she wanted to hug her but Stella stopped her "No"

"I…"

"Don't even try Flora, I want to be alone"

"It's just a simple hug, that's all" Flora replied, Stella turns around facing her back to her "I…I don't need your pity ok? Plus won't that upset your sudden girlfriend?"

"My…girlfriend?" Stella decides not to push the issue further "Ne-Nevermind…sorry for bringing it up…I'm gonna go sleep now" Stella heads to her room while a confused Flora stood there

In Faragonda's consciousness…it replays the events in her head…she didn't want to see them again…but they resurface once…again

_No matter the cost! The man exclaims to Faragonda…his face can now be seen…his hair resembles Bloom's on the front…he has two sideburns as long as Darcy's…he seemed quite elegant by just looking at him._

_Faragonda in tears stands up as he leaves the man he hugged…the young man did not reply or even speak…he had left this world…without saying goodbye._

_Another woman came close to them "I'm sorry I'm late! Where is Saladin?" The man named Saladin arrives at the same time as well, sporting a yellow robe and a white uniform underneath it, he had a staff with him, he had black long hair "Sorry to be late!"_

"_I was just asking about you" The woman replied to him, this woman had a one piece long blue dress, with a purple belt, her hair was purple and long "Is everyone ok?"_

"_All except for one" replied Faragonda, she pointed at the young man's lifeless body…Griffin puts her hand on one of Faragonda's shoulders "I'm sorry…we were too late"_

"_None of it matters now, what's done is done, Where is the next one who has the power of the dragon flame?" Asked the elegant looking man_

"_Valtor please!" Faragonda exclaimed "Can't you at least care just a little!"_

"_I know it is a great loss Faragonda, but we must not falter! The Dragon Flame must be found at all cost!" Valtor replied in a huff, he turned around to witness the entire area is on fire…there was nothing left but ash…all in flames…this power was too great to be in mortal hands!_

"_Now now…be patient Valtor" replied Saladin, examining the young man's body "Did this man possess the Dragon Flame?" Faragonda looked at Saladin "Yes…he did…it overpowered him so me and Valtor had to stop him"_

"_Ah…a cruel fate indeed…" Saladin examined the body and yes…it did overpower him…his body was boiling hot…the power in him started to expel into the sky out of his body in an orange red spiritual essence._

"_He said something about Domino" Faragonda commented, Valtor immediately replied "Domino? That is not far from here! We must depart there immediately!" Valtor laughed heartily as he walked towards the ship. The ship had a slick look to it, looking like a transportation shuttle. _

"_Why is he so eager to get the Dragon Flame?" asked the woman with purple hair_

"_I do not know Griffin…Valtor is easily excitable…I guess the thought of such power excites him" Faragonda responds to Griffin, Griffin just laughs a little "Yes it does seem that way doesn't he?"_

"_Indeed" Saladin replied, he stands up after examining the body "You're right…the power had overtaken the poor man, well then, we must depart or Valtor will leave us here" Saladin leaves calmly towards the ship while Griffin follows him…she stops halfway and notices Faragonda is still staring at the young man's lifeless body._

"_Faragonda…I'm sorry"_

"_It's ok" Faragonda wipes the tears from her eyes "I…I'm going to miss him"_

"_If only I have gotten here sooner, I could have-" Faragonda interrupts Griffin "No...even if you did arrive, you would have done the same I did" Griffin turns around sadly as she drops a book from her hand, Faragonda notices this immediately "Griffin you dropped t-" She then realizes what the books contents are…_

"_Black Magic" she read out loud, Griffin looks back to see Faragonda holding her book and examining the cover._

"_Oh! Thanks!"_

"_What is this?" Faragonda asks Griffin_

"_Oh it's something I found in the wreckage…its strange how it wasn't burned to ash" Faragonda immediately got curious of this book…Black Magic? Interesting…she immediately asked._

"_Can I read it?" Griffin grew concerned "That book looks ancient…you sure you want to read it?"_

"_Have you read it?"_

"_Well no" Faragonda laughed "Oh come on, like a book is going to intimidate me Griffin!" She runs off happily with the book towards the ship…Griffin looks at her as she enters the ship_

_Faragonda's consciousness fast-forwards through her memories as now it sees Faragonda in a mansion…her mansion. She had been reading this book and others related to it for a while…there are numerous letters scattered around her mail box from "Saladin" "Griffin" and "Valtor"…all concerned with her well being…when they went to Domino they found Faragonda's friends Oritel and Miriam, King and Queen of Domino. They found nothing of the Dragon Flame and therefore headed back to Magix with disappointment…_

_Valtor was even more disappointed but he knew they would find the next heir eventually! If they keep searching in the Planet of Domino that is._

_Faragonda was not seen after that day, many believing she was still struck with the death of the young man…nobody knew the connection of her and that man…some say their relationship was secret. Griffin, one of her friends, decides to enter her mansion and find out finally, what was going on._

_When Griffin enters her mansion…she feels a sense of dread…an aura so powerful it shakes her to the very core…she was afraid to go deeper into the mansion. The aura got stronger as the whole mansion was riddled with cobwebs…she hasn't even bothered to clean._

_Griffin finally finds Faragonda in her room overlooking the Town, when she opens the door, books fall on the entrance, all related to Black Magic, Necromancy…and more…_

"_Faragonda?" She finally talked…as Faragonda did not turn to face her…and kept reading "To revive someone from the dead…yes…I found it….I knew hope wasn't lost!"_

"_Oh sweet magic Your alive! We haven't seen you in months!" Faragonda doesn't even look at her…her appearance has changed...her skin is more pale…she seems thinner…she looks like she hasn't eaten well in a while._

"_Ah yes…I apologize for that…but I've got it now" Faragonda responds in a deep monotone voice…this worries Griffin more than she was before "Faragonda you look like a mess"_

"_It's alright…I've grown accustomed to it…I have it…I have gathered all the ingredients in this bag…yes…I've got it all" Faragonda again responds in that deep monotone voice…Griffin grows even more worried when she looks into her bag and finds a bottle of…human blood._

"_Fa-Faragonda what is this!" Faragonda immediately swipes the bag from Griffin "NO! You'll ruin everything!" Faragonda hugs her bag "Don't worry…I will have you in my arms again…_

"_Faragonda…I'm worried about you, Saladin is worried about you, We haven't seen Valtor either! We were wondering if he was here with you!" Faragonda finally turns to see her…her face has changed…she doesn't look happy…she looks sinister…_

"_No…Valtor isn't here…I haven't seen anyone in months if I recall…no matter…I must depart"_

"_What?" Faragonda is about to leave as Griffin stands between her and the door "Please Faragonda, tell me what's wrong!"_

"_Out of my way…I'm going to see my husband" With a swift move of her hand she moves Griffin violently, she pushes her to the wall of her room, making all the books fall on her…Griffin struggles to stand up "Faragonda!"_

_Faragonda's consciousness Fast Forwards again into a cemetery…where the name Landon is seen in one of the tombstones…Faragonda has already laid out the ingredients and has begun casting the enchantment from one of the books…Griffin in the meanwhile is trying to find her in the cemetery._

"_Faragonda!" She screams loudly but no response…suddenly a loud roar is heard…a moan? Oh no, she didn't! She thought, she ran towards the sound._

"…_Yes…you're alive…" The man who was once dead has come back from the dead…he was standing there, rotted, decomposed, his clothes were ripped apart…his skin was pale…and almost green…Faragonda had brought back the man she loved…however…this…was no longer a man._

"_Landon…my love!" The rotted corpse only roars at her as he slumps towards her slowly...with his teeth menacing her. Griffin from afar saw the corpse slumbering towards her "No! Faragonda!" She pulls out a silver sword from her sheath…she charges at the monstrosity Faragonda called her love._

"_I did it! I brought you back from the dead! It works!" The rotting corpse was getting closer to her and it finally lunges at her, with a swift strike, Griffin cuts the head of this monstrosity, the corpse slumps to the ground as the head rolls next to Faragonda._

"_NO!" Faragonda clutches her head and puts it back in the body in a fatal attempt to bring him back again "What is wrong with you!" Griffin angrily starts scolding Faragonda as Faragonda angrily replies back "You don't understand! I had him! I HAD HIM!" Griffin kicks the head of the rotted corpse and grabs Faragonda by her shirt._

"_That thing was going to eat you! That was a Zombie!"_

"_No! I revived him…I…" Faragonda immediately gets violent and pushes Griffin away from her "You KILLED HIM!"_

"_It's the book isn't it! That's what drove you to this!" Griffin scolded Faragonda_

"_You killed my husband! Why!"_

"_Listen to me! You can't bring people back from the dead! It's not right!" Faragonda starts exhaling and inhaling repeatedly in rage "This is your entire fault!"_

"_What!" Griffin knew what had to be done…she saw the book "This thing is what caused this! That book! That's why you're like this!"_

"_No! I need that book! I need it!" Griffin slapped Faragonda "Wake up you idiot! Can't you see this thing has taken control of your life! If you still had problems over your hus-" Then…she finally realized it "_

"…_Oh my….he…he was…" Faragonda with tears glared at her "Yes…He was my husband you bitch! You killed him again!"_

"_That "Thing" wasn't you're husband!" Griffin couldn't believe this…the sadness, the sorrow…she wanted to bring him back…_

"_Why didn't you tell me anything!" Griffin demanded answers_

"_I knew you would stop me! I was busy gathering ingredients in the months I was absent!"_

"_Valtor is gone! Saladin is out there looking for you! We never even bothered to look in your own mansion! And now THIS! Faragonda I'm your best friend why didn't you tell me this! Why didn't you even-" Faragonda interrupts her immediately by throwing her a dark sphere, Griffin reacts quickly and dodges it. _

"_What the!" Griffin glares at Faragonda "Damn you Griffin! I had him!"_

"_Faragonda listen to yourself! What happened to you!" Faragonda prepared to launch another dark sphere…in quick thinking, Griffin used the book as a shield…the dark sphere hits the book…disintegrating it completely…Faragonda immediately launched herself at the ashes of the book "NOO! I can fix this! I can!" Griffin stared at her as she tried to reconstruct the book…it was pitiful…it was…pathetic…_

_Griffin looked at her with pity "…You need help" Faragonda stared at her with rage "Fara…you need help….please let me help you, I can get you help"_

"_Fuck YOU!" Griffin dodges her dark sphere yet again, as this time, sphere hits a tree…disintegrating it as well._

"…_Fara please…don't do this" Griffin prepares herself to fight Faragonda_

"_I'll KILL YOU! That was my last resort!"_

"_Fara…I love you…you're…the only friend I have." Faragonda didn't care for her words…in a rage she prepared to attack her…she was ready to fight her._

_Griffin let out tears from her eyes…he didn't want to fight her…not like this…_

_The two of them locked into each other, stared into each other, this was inevitable…two best friends in a fight to the death? What would come of it?_

"_Griffin…I will destroy you…no matter the cost….no matter how much time it takes…you have brought me pain and sorrow! I will return the same to you!" Griffin cried even more, she didn't want this, she was only trying to help her._

"_Fara…forgive me!" The memories start to fade…the last thing she remembers is her and Griffin about to charge against each other…who was the victor? Clearly not both…they both survived the encounter._

And suddenly…she awakens from her slumber…Faragonda is found in a room, she feels an anti-magic field…and of course…it's her enchantment spell. The room is covered in white paint, the paint seems badly done, a woman enters her room wearing a lab coat, she is wearing glasses "Faragonda yes?"

"Where am I? Who the hell are you!"

"I'm a psychiatrist…one of the students of Alfea brought you here"

"Hmph" Faragonda crossed her arms "Try as you might, you won't get anything out of me"

"That's the thing" replied the psychiatrist "We know you're history with the Company of light…now known as "The Guardians of Light"…I am here to help you so you are mentally well to return to Alfea" Faragonda looked down on the floor in shame, nowhere to run here…the whole facility was probably enchanted with the anti-magic field…

"…well then…if you so desire" Faragonda responded in a cold tone "Then begin your examination"

In another place…at the same time

"GRIFFIN!" Griffin woke up with a loud gasp…asleep in her queen's bed, her room was quite well decorated for a headmistress, she had one picture of her beside her along with the elite.

She sat on the side of her bed sobbing her head "Why…must that dream haunt me?" She had dreamt it again…that day on the cemetery…on Faragonda's mansion…it all came back to her again.

She didn't want to remember it again…no….not again, she shook her head as she heard a voice on her door "Griffin! You have a visitor!" A visitor? For her? Who would visit her? Faragonda? Hah! She puts on her robes as she opens the door…revealing Ediltrude.

"Yes…what is it Ediltrude?"

"It's Saladin, he brought a specialist with him" Saladin? She hasn't seen Saladin in a while…why is he here? And he brought a specialist with him? Why?

"Why is he here?"

"He wants to speak to you that is all" Griffin sighs and tells Ediltrude to lead the way…she takes her to Saladin who is waiting happily along with a nervous man. Their in the hallway waiting for her.

"Ah! Griffin!" Saladin greets her happily, well this is a fresh face she hasn't seen in a while, and for once, someone is happy to see her.

"Saladin, I'm amazed"

"What? Can't I visit you?"

"No…I didn't say…ugh…sorry I had a bad day"

"Still looking for the Dragon Flame?" What would she respond? That she wanted the power as well as Faragonda?

"…Yes" Saladin sighed "Ah…I see…you and Faragonda are still at it huh?"

"She's the one who wants me dead…I'm only trying to defend myself"

"I can see that" Saladin presents the young man next to him…he had long black hair with the front of his hair seemed very similar to someone. "This is Helia, he's my nephew! He accompanies me on errands or when I'm visiting old friends."

"P-Pleased to meet you ma'am" Griffin felt appalled, someone pleased to meet her? A rarity in the present.

"The pleasure is mine" Griffin bows, what is this? Ediltrude thought to herself, Griffin is being nice! What is this sudden change of personality! Suddenly telling her the bad news wasn't exactly a good idea…this is as nice as she has ever seen her!

"Hah! I knew you were still kind at heart!" Saladin laughs heartily; he taps Helia "Come on boy! We gotta get to Alfea! I hope Faragonda is also in a happy mood." They both turn around as they walk in the hallway towards the exit…Griffin shouts out to Saladin "Saladin!"

"Yes?" Griffin suddenly smiles at him "…It's good to see you" Saladin scratches his head happily "Aw shucks, it's good to see you too as well, I just wished you and Faragonda weren't at odds with each other. Ah well, I'm sure you'll resolve this problem! Take care!" and with that he and his nephew left.

Ediltrude suddenly was scared…no…I can't tell her the bad news, she's…nice…wow I cannot believe I actually thought that! Edlitrude thought to herself…but then…she saw Stormy from afar walking ashamed towards Griffin…Oh no, poor child, she would feel her wrath!

Griffin saw Stormy from afar "Hmm? What is it?" her tone remained unchanged…she looked at Stormy as she looked bruised…Griffin crossed her arms "…What happened this time?" her tone changed…oh no…her tone got serious

Stormy stood in front of her…she knew what was going to happen…but she did it anyway

"It's…about the dragon flame"

"Oh? Does Faragonda have it?"

"Yes" So it is true she thought, Faragonda has access to the power that once destroyed the one she loved…huh…the irony. Griffin grew worried...could this be? She felt a power not so long ago atop the tower. Then a memory comes into her.

_Where is our next destination? Griffin asked while Faragonda was reading curiously the Black Magic book…Valtor answers._

_To Domino of course! That's where the dragon flame now resides!_

"…Domino…so it came from Domino…" Stormy looked at her puzzled "Huh?"

"Nothing…well? Did you succeed in capturing the Dragon Flame?" And then came the inevitable punishment…"…No…it…Bloom…she was too powerful…she actually almost killed Icy." Griffin heard the name…Bloom! That name echoed in her memories.

_What are you going to call her?_

_Hah! Well we never thought of a name yet…_

_I like Bloom…do you?_

_Well I kind of like Muriel…_

_Muriel! Oritel we can't call her that!_

_Oh yes your right…Bloom it is! What do you think Faragonda?_

_It's a lovely name! Isn't it Griffin?_

_Yes…it is!_

It can't be…It can't…The Daughter of Oritel and Miriam from Domino…the child survived!

Stormy looked at her as Griffin looked spaced out…she thought she could walk away but she told her immediately "I…I take full responsibility!" Griffin reacted and heard Stormy, my my…she would take the entire responsibility to help her friends?

Griffin first glared at her, it looked like she was about ready to eliminate her and strip her of her powers! It looked like she was going to destroy her! Stormy closed her eyes forcefully not wanting to know what was going to happen to her.

Before Griffin could say a word, Darcy appeared by a dark mist "Wait!"

"Hmm?" Griffin was puzzled, was she going to take the rap as well?

"…It was my fault!"

"No Darcy it wa-"

"Shut it Stormy! I was the reason you and Icy had to rescue me from Alfea!" Griffin was confused…rescue? Was the Dragon Flame really that powerful it could take down Darcy AND Icy?

This worried her…it concerned her greatly.

"…Is the Dragon Flame really that powerful?"

"It wasn't the Dragon Flame…" Griffin immediately asked "What?"

"Darcy don't!" Stormy shouted at Darcy

"It was a fairy…she…I don't know exactly what she did but she…"

"That's enough" Griffin exclaimed at both of them, she turns around and walks towards her room "I've heard enough from both of you...I must meditate...the three of you will attend school as normal tomorrow, Ediltrude!" Griffin shouts at Ediltrude "Yes?"

"I need to speak with you…personally…" That tone in her voice…this wasn't good…Ediltrude entered Griffin's room as the door is shut behind them…Stormy looks at Darcy angrily "You idiot!"

"What's done is done Stormy, and don't call me an idiot I was saving your hide back there!"

"And I was trying to save yours!" Both of them point at each other angrily…until they realize what they just said…Stormy scratches her head awkwardly…Darcy just crosses her arms and blushes a little.

"So…you do care?" Stormy asks Darcy, as Darcy starts walking towards their room "…Just…keep walking" Stormy laughs a little as she walks with her..."Aww…I knew you cared!"

Darcy grunted as they reached the clinic, around them, students were seen walking around, talking to each other, some were talking about exams, some were murmuring about the Elite arriving at Cloud Tower beaten up. They both enter the clinic to see a really beaten up Icy.

"Ow…" Icy moaned as the doctor injects her with a restorative formula "There…you should be more careful you know" He comments, the nurse besides him, fluffs Icy's pillow.

The doctor notices Darcy and Stormy.

"Oh! Icy you have visitors"

"Oh goody…cough" She coughs a little, the doctor and the nurse smile at them, as they leave.

"How are you doing?" Darcy asked

"I feel like shit, what does it look like?" Icy replies coughing a little bit

Stormy looks around the room and finds a good spot to sit in "I like this spot"

"Huh? What for?" Icy asks

"Were staying here numbnuts" Darcy replied

"Oh please, I'm perfectly fi-" she starts coughing again, she blushes a little

"Yea…sure"

A long night it is…and it shall be…The Elite rest in the same room…The Fairies rest in their respective rooms as well.

Bloom resided in her bed as Flora carefully watched her, she couldn't help her, no matter how hard she tries…Flora smiles at her as she walks towards her bed…Bloom however…opens her eyes briefly to notice Flora was taking care of her.

Bloom smiles warmly and blushes…she starts developing…feelings…FEELINGS! She quickly thought, she turned around immediately, No, no no no! She was straight! She loved men! No, Why did this happen to her!

Flora covered herself and calmly went to sleep. Bloom stared at her for a little bit thinking, why am I suddenly attracted to her and why! Is it because she's always nice to me? She always tries to help me! Argh! Bloom grabbed the pillow in a sudden frustration…but decided not too over think it and went to sleep.

Flora however…couldn't sleep...sudden girlfriend? What did Stella mean by that? Did she mean Bloom? No…That can't be, why would Bloom have feelings for her? Besides…Flora had a certain crush over someone she had known for a while. With that she went to sleep.

Stella however…did not go to sleep like she intended…she grabbed a bottle of Tequila and decided to celebrate her long overdue freedom! It was late but what could happen? This was a time of celebration! She prepared to celebrate…alone.

"Wow…now that I think about it…I have no one to celebrate with" Stella exited the room and looked for Flora and Bloom…but they were both asleep…damn she though…she didn't want to wake them up. So she went for that other girl…what was her name? Tecna? Wait was she even back from bringing Faragonda to the Psychiatric clinic? Urgh…well there was that other girl…Musa?

She went to Musa's room and knocked on her door…She heard a groan on the other side as she opened the door…Musa was in her underwear, plain and simple, her eyes looked heavy…as she had woken up abruptly.

"…Stella?"

"You were asleep?"

"Well…yea…its one freaking a.m in the morning, I need sleep…class tomorrow" Musa slurred her words, Stella scratched her head "Well…see…I was wondering if…" Musa saw the bottle of tequila on her hand.

"You're going to get wasted this late?" Stella let out an eep "Well…after a year with that insufferable hag, I was going to celebrate with Flora and Bloom but…well their kind of asleep."

"Yea…I was kind of wondering…are those two…well…you know"

"What?" Stella asked curiously

"You know…swing the other way?" Stella gasped a little "Oh um…I don't think it's best to talk about this behind their backs you know"

Musa laughed a little "Hey I don't have a problem if they like each other you know, just asking"

"I wouldn't know" Stella replied "I mean Bloom and Flora are new here, I…don't know really"

"Why don't you ask them tomorrow?" Stella blushed "…What?"

"It's a simple question, I'm sure they will respond normally"

And with that Stella decided maybe it wasn't a good idea to get hung over in a late night…there was school tomorrow…but the school had no headmistress…who was going to take care of things while Faragonda was gone? One thought was Griselda…but man was she strict, Stella though.

Stella waved goodbye to Musa as she head back to her room…The whole events in her head kept going and repeating in her head…this was surely something she never experienced…

Ah well, Stella though

"One more soul to the call" She started murmuring….a song she had known perhaps?

"Or all…in silence from Two more souls to the call for all…and in time…" her murmurs echo a little in the hallway as she reaches her room and shuts it behind her…


	7. Ch6: Calm Before the Storm

Chapter 6

Calm before the storm

The morning arrived yet again, and now…things looked familiar for Bloom, as Flora shook her to wake her up.

"Bloom, wake up" Bloom groaned a little, oh no…this wasn't happening…Bloom opened her eyes a little to see it was…seven-thirty a.m…wow this was very early for even her.

"…Huh?" Bloom groaned a little…she sat up on her bed "Mom…Please don't wa-" She saw Flora standing there, dressed in different clothing, she was wearing a one piece pink dress with a flower pattern on it. "School is going to start"

Ah crap, she had completely forgotten…she immediately stands up from her bed "Right, right…erm…" she immediately smells herself…and realizes…wow…she doesn't smell that good "Blech!"

"Hmm?"

"Flora I can't go like this! I need a bath!" She immediately rushes for the bathroom in their room as she takes off her clothes in the restroom as fast as she can. "Bloom you're not going to take long right?"

"Oh please!" Her voice echoes in the bathroom "I don't take that long anyway!"

Flora stood there waiting…twenty minutes passed as she finally came out of the shower…Bloom came out with a towel, clean and glistening…with Flora tapping her foot and pointing at the clock.

"…Ok I guess I took longer than expected"

"Get dressed"

"With what? I didn't bring clothing to Magix plus aren't you going to take a bath?" Bloom replied "Actually…"Flora responded "I already took one and thought you already woke up when I finished"

"Ah…" Bloom responded embarrassingly "Right…I knew that"

"Just put these on" Flora threw her a mini jeans skirt, a vertical striped shirt that stopped at her belly bottom…with little red hearts, and some sandals.

"This skirt is too short!" Bloom complained

"Just do it"

"Oh fine…" Bloom goes in the bathroom and gets dressed quickly…she comes out embarrassed "I don't like this skirt…it makes me look…well"

"Bloom we are all girls here, its fine" Flora opens the door "Come on, the others might be already there" Bloom follows Flora as she sees Stella in front of them…Stella enters the classroom…and WOW does this bring memories to Bloom.

As Bloom follows Flora she notices some of the students curiously looking at her foot, strange she thought, she then decides to take a glance and sees a mark on her foot. Odd she didn't have any strange tattoos before she came to Magix…maybe it's the mark of the Dragon Flame? Who knew really? She decided to ignore it and continue, Fairy passerby's kept looking curiously at her "Tattoo" on her foot.

Bloom immediately remembers Earth, her classroom, her classmates...suddenly she gets a little homesick…she sees a bunch of people she didn't even know.

Flora taps her shoulder "You feeling ok?"

"Ah…yea" Bloom blushes as Stella looks at them as she sits on her desk, behind them "I swear those two look hooked" She thinks to herself…as Tecna sits behind her "Morning" Did the Android just greet me? Stella thought to herself, she turns towards her and faces her "Oh top of the morning to ya" Stella greets her happily as Tecna doesn't even smile. "Jeez wouldn't cost you to smile once in a while."

"A proper greeting is enough" Tecna replied "Oy" said Stella as she turned to her front and saw Flora and Bloom sit beside each other on separate desks…now she started wondering…are they going out now? They seem close for just meeting briefly. Musa sits besides Stella as she does a snarky smile towards her "…So?"

"Hmm?" Stella replies confusingly "Have you asked them?" Oh she had to bring that up…

Stella immediately puts her hands in her mouth and whispers to her "At lunch ok? Now is not the best time"

"Alright, the sooner the better though" Stella then remembered…why is Tecna still here! Wasn't her mission investigating Faragonda? Why is she still here? Maybe she would ask later on…she just wanted to enjoy the day…well…kind of anyway.

The students at their desks finally…A teacher walks in…he seems to resemble an elf…with golden dark hair "Greetings!" he greeted the students as he entered.

"I am professor Palladium…this class is to learn how to make potions…therefore it is named Potionology"

"No shit Sherlock" Bloom thought to herself…wow…potions…exciting…she thought even more…this reminded her of chemistry…something she downright found boring. During the professors lecture…her eyes started to get heavier…and heavier…and even heavier…until he could not hear his voice anymore…then…in no time at all…Class was over…the bell rang…waking up Bloom in the process…

"Huh? Wha?" She blurted out "In the next class we all go to the lab to experiment on potions alright? Class dismissed!" Oh god it's over? She thought, that was faster than I thought! Bloom yawned as Flora immediately scolded her "You fell asleep"

"No I didn't…I was just resting my eyes" Bloom said this while rubbing her eyes

"Then what was the lecture about?"

"Oh…it was…um…" Bloom spaced out for a little bit…nope…nothing came to her mind…except for one thing.

"…Potions?"

"And?" Bloom immediately checks her clock "Oh look! Time for lunch!" Bloom immediately stormed out of the classroom as everybody looked at her. The students all peacefully walked out towards the Lunchroom…with Flora following Bloom annoyed.

Stella immediately tapped Flora on the shoulder "So…Potions hmm?"

"It was interesting" Flora replied

"Oh I've seen this before, trust me you'll get pretty bored of it" Stella was trying to avoid the question…no…she didn't want to ask.

"Really?"

"Yes…so are you and Bloom gay for each other?" Stella immediately realized what she said and slapped herself, Flora froze in her tracks and blushed like there's no tomorrow "…NO!" Flora reacted in a late response.

"I'm sorry! It's ok if you two are though."

"Me and Bloom aren't…well…we aren't girlfriends!" Flora replied

"Look…many fairies around here have seen you two and well…you kind of look…close" Stella replied, Flora annoyed, walks in a huff "Then maybe people should stop talking behind other people's backs!"

Ouch…that hurt, Stella stood there ashamed but wasn't afraid to push the matter further, Tecna walked by without a care in the world…with Musa hearing the conversation and secretly laughing her ass off.

Stella pursued Flora and spoke to her more "Look I'm not saying you are…well…you know, lesbian" Flora felt insulted this time and turned to face her "I am NOT a lesbian!"

"Alright alright! Jeez..." Stella decided maybe she shouldn't pursue the matter further and decides to end it right there "I…have a crush on somebody anyway" Flora replies, ah so that was the reason hmm? Was she just being nice to Bloom? Well that would make sense in a way.

"Oh, I see"

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing nothing…not implying anything" Stella replied…she heard Musa snickering in the background…oh boy…what has she gotten herself into?

At the lunchroom Stella heard the old lunch lady Seiyu again…oy...just what she needed…

"Oh…you're a student now?"

"Yep" replied Bloom

"Great that means you get to eat for free…look at my surprise…urgh" Seiyu grumbled as she prepared her food "There you go same as the others" Pizza? The hell? One piece of pizza and a soda? Well it wasn't bad but still, weren't you able to choose your meals?

"Wait how come you charged us the last time then?"

"You people were not taking classes at the moment, you only get free food AFTER class, which is now, now stop asking silly questions and let me get back to my misery" Seiyu shoos Bloom as she leaves with a huff "Jeez…" She finds a table and ironically enough finds Tecna there waiting.

"Oh…hi Tecna"

"Morning" Hmm…well Tecna doesn't eat obviously Bloom thought, she was an android for pete's sake.

Flora sat beside Bloom with her food as well

"Oh, where were you?" Stella and Musa sat on their table as well "You fell asleep"

"Would you stop with that? I was just…resting my eyes" Stella immediately interrupts "Wow…I haven't used that excuse in a while"

"That's not in excuse!" replied Bloom

"Oh hell yea it is" Stella responded back at her, Flora annoyed looks at Bloom

"You know you shouldn't fall asleep in class"

"Oh come on it was just…what was it…Potions?" Flora gets annoyed even more and proceeds to eat…Bloom gets a little concerned, not that she had too…but why did she get concerned all of a sudden?

Stella and Musa stared at them both, Tecna in the middle just stood there puzzled, she just watched them discuss.

"…Are you mad at me?" replied Bloom in a worried tone, this immediately brought curiosity to Stella, Musa just ate normally "Oh jeez…" she thought to herself.

Flora did not reply back to her "Oh come on, I was bored!" Still no response from Flora…Bloom then in a huff ate "Fine be that way"

"…I can't take this anymore" Musa commented and decided boldly to ask "Are you two hooked?"

Bloom and Flora immediately responded "What!" Stella caressed her head in embarrassment "Ah crap…" she said out loud.

"For the last time, me and Bloom are not hooked!" Flora replied to Musa and glared at Stella

"…wait were lovers?" Bloom confusingly asked Flora, Flora immediately froze and looked at Bloom, Bloom blushed a lot while Flora not so much "I…NO! I already…I…" Flora immediately stood up from her table and walked off embarrassed…Bloom followed her as she left the lunch room.

Stella looked at Musa "You had to ask didn't you?"

"I'm sorry; they were really acting that way"

Out in the lunch room…Flora stood there with crossed arms…Bloom got closer to her "Uh…hey" Flora heard her voice and decided not to reply.

"Look…um…I'm sorry if I offended you" Flora sighed and dropped her arms "…No…it isn't your fault" Flora turned to face her and sees her with her head looking down in shame. Flora sighs again and walks towards her, she puts her hand in her shoulder "Bloom" Bloom looks up and faces her…there's that look in her face again…Flora then notices that…maybe Bloom DOES have a crush on her…oh dear…how would she handle this?

"Bloom…I'm flattered…really…but" Bloom looked at her with puppy eyes…oh no…she was about to be rejected…well, so she thought.

"I'm sure…there's a man or woman waiting for you out there…I already have someone else in my heart you know? I…well…" Bloom suddenly felt…a little sad, she was rejected by the nicest woman she had met in this world, where would she find a man or woman who was as nice as her?

"…I…I see…but" Bloom replied stuttering

"Yes?" Flora responded

"Where…am I going to find someone as nice and kind as you? You're one of the few people who actually helped me settle in this world" This was going to be harder than I thought Flora thought…she just answered her directly.

"Bloom…I like you, but as a friend, I'm sure there is someone out there for you who's waiting for you" Bloom was even more ashamed, she looked destroyed and didn't even know why. Bloom turned around and walked to the lunch room again with her head looking down the ground.

"Bloom?" This time Flora didn't get a response, she took it hard…why must this always happen to me she thought to herself…Flora sighed sadly as she walked back to the lunch room as well.

Bloom entered first with a curious Stella and Musa waiting for her at the table…they both noticed she looked destroyed…ah crap…what happened?

"Hey"

"I don't want to talk about it" Bloom then calmly walks to her table shedding a tear…Flora enters the lunch room, Stella immediately looks at her "What happened?" Flora blushed a little, Musa immediately knew what happened "…Oh shit you mean"

"Can you just leave me alone? I've done enough damage as it is" Flora walks back to her table as she sits beside Bloom…Bloom however pays no attention to her as she keeps eating…the hours pass…Bloom ignores everyone around her, she just eats peacefully, ignoring everyone around her…until lunch time is over…the bell rings…class continues…a class about Metamorphosimbiosis, at this point Bloom has again welcomed the sweet desires of sleep…the professor never realized this until finally the class was over again…wow this suddenly reminds her of Earth yet again.

It seems the same, just more boring than usual…and even more with Flora's rejection, why does she feel bad? She still wants to be friends with me so what is the problem? She thought, why do I feel…sad? Frustrated? Annoye- GAH! These mixed emotions again! Why am I feeling this AGAIN!

Bloom felt a bop on the head and to her surprise and amazement, it was Flora, again…oh what was it this time? Was it another lecture? What could be so important to interrupt her beauty sleep! Bloom opened her eyes and the only thing she saw was Flora picking up her stuff, her school bag and her books…where did she get those books? Did the teacher hand them out? Suddenly Bloom sees two books on her desk. "Metamorphosimbiosis: The Basics" There is actually a book on this? What does it mean anyway? She never paid attention that well in class anyway so…huh? The second book…"The rights and Wrongs of Metamorphosimbiosis" suddenly the urge to sleep returns again…she barely sees Flora walk out of the class room…huh? She didn't even say anything and just got up and left her there…huh?

Bloom stood up to find Musa leaving the class room as well…then she feels a tap on her shoulder "Fell asleep again?"

"Hub…what?" Barely any words she could recognize…Stella just sighs as she walks by her…that's it? What happened to all the "We will train you and protect you from the Elite" crap? It's not like these classes were important, she was just there to exorcise the dragon spirit, to learn how to control the Dragon Flame.

She started to miss home…she realized she was going to be there for a while…Tecna was the last to exit the classroom…until Bloom stepped In front of her...She needed something else, something off topic, she was an android…so where could she have come from? Maybe it's more interesting than these classes Bloom thought, "Hey Tecna, I was wondering"

"Yes?" replied Tecna "You're an android right? Where do you come from?"

"Zenith" replied Tecna…Zenith? Never heard of it thought Bloom, although it did sound interesting…"Zenith? Where is that?" said Bloom while supporting herself on one of the desks

"It is far from here, it is a planet completely devoid of Magic"

"I would assume, considering your equipment"

"To me it's a beautiful place…it is where I was born" Bloom suddenly realized…was that a hint of emotion?

"Is it possible to visit it?" with that sudden question Tecna looked at her with a grim expression "…No…not by you" Bloom was caught off guard by this and reacts to it "Wha? Why?" Tecna's tone changed…it was…scary…

"Zenith...is completely devoid of magic…no magical being has set foot there for years, and if one did…it would immediately be destroyed" with this Bloom's face changed…she was pale…a world that would completely reject any form of magic? Any form of spiritual energy?

"So…I can't ever visit it?"

"You must not set foot in it or perish, Zenith will not tolerate it"

"Wait…I thought Zenith was your home world…is Zenith a person?" Tecna's head looked down on the floor…she then answered "Zenith is everywhere on my home world…Zenith is the name of my planet" Bloom looked at her concerned…was Zenith a computer of sorts? Bloom's head suddenly started coming up with a few theories, Zenith is everywhere? Sounds like big brother of some sorts…if Zenith is also the name of the planet then could it be that the entire thing is controlled by one single entity?

But how would that work?

"Bloom, sorry to interrupt, but we need you, Griselda is calling for us" Stella steps into the conversation as she peeks from the class room door.

"Griselda? What does the head of discipline want with us?"

"Well first were going to try and exorcise the demon spirit from your body…then we will start to train you…we can't risk having that "thing" in you" Tecna walked by Bloom "Then let us depart" Stella nodded as she turned to Bloom "Come on let's go"

As this took place…at the Tower of Shadows…A conversation was being had by the Headmistress and Ediltrude…

"Faragonda was sent to a clinic?" Griffin questioned Ediltrude, as news of her departure reached far into Magix "Yes…it appears she was mentally ill"

"I see…so now she is defenseless" Griffin replied while turning around crossing her arms "Does this mean…you want her dead?"

"Don't be silly, if we killed her now, her replacement would surely come after me"

"This could end this silly feud between you two"

"…She started this…not me…I just hope the clinic can actually help her" Griffin looked out the window that overlooked the wilderness, will Faragonda truly be cured? That was some pretty heavy stuff…maybe if she hadn't given her that magic book so long ago…she wouldn't have-

"So what do you want the Elite to do?" Ediltrude asked her, Griffin then realized…Icy was incapacitated; the power of the Dragon Flame was more than she could expect…what if…Yes…of course…that could work!

"…I know what to do…"

Back at Icy's hospital bed…Darcy was in a dream…a very…realistic dream…

"…_**Are you mad at me?" replied Bloom in a worried tone, this immediately brought curiosity to Stella, Musa just ate normally "Oh jeez…" she thought to herself.**_

_**Flora did not reply back to her "Oh come on, I was bored!" Still no response from Flora…Bloom then in a huff ate "Fine be that way"**_

"…_**I can't take this anymore" Musa commented and decided boldly to ask "Are you two hooked?"**_

_**Bloom and Flora immediately responded "What!" Stella caressed her head in embarrassment "Ah crap…" she said out loud.**_

"_**For the last time, me and Bloom are not hooked!" Flora replied to Musa and glared at Stella **_

"…_**wait were lovers?" Bloom confusingly asked Flora, Flora immediately froze and looked at Bloom, Bloom blushed a lot while Flora not so much "I…NO! I already…I…" Flora immediately stood up from her table and walked off embarrassed…Bloom followed her as she left the lunch room.**_

Darcy's eyes flew open, she slowly got up as she sobbed her head a little "…weird…" she whispered to herself, as she looked around the room. Stormy was asleep, barely covered with the sheets as she snored a little. Icy was asleep with the television on with some comedy sitcom show on…To Darcy all she saw was people laughing at themselves while a laugh track was heard in the background.

"…Ugh" Darcy stood up drowsily as she went straight to the door…as she started opening it…there was a professor about to open the door as well.

"…Zarathustra?" Darcy drowsily said

"Did I interrupt your beauty sleep?" said Zarathustra, she was wearing provocative clothing as her sister Ediltrude…probably too provocative "I swear I confused you with Ediltrude…"

"Oh I get that a lot honey" said Zarathustra laughingly, her expression changed to a serious tone "Anyway…I heard the Dragon Flame actually almost killed Icy…is that true?"

"She's alright thanks for asking" replied Darcy annoyed…Zarathustra looked at her with a grim expression on her face

"…Will she recover?" Darcy turned her back on her as she looked at Icy "…She took a pretty bad beating, she will but it will take a while"

"…What is wrong with you?" Zarathustra asked her with a serious tone in her voice…Darcy turned and looked at her "What?"

"When the hell did you start caring?" Darcy stood silent…they both stared at each other…until Zarathustra broke the silence.

"You were in enemy territory…you did not aquire or destroy the dragon flame and your leader has been left vulnerable…this kind of thing happens to you people all the time and now your acting like your losing your friend" Darcy got angered immediately and interrupted her "Were your biggest defense, we die and not one of these little squirts will defend you when Faragonda comes with an army of fairies behind her"

"Faragonda? She is no longer at Alfea"

"What?" Darcy replied curiously

"We heard the news…apparently the fairies have their own problems to deal with…hmph…I hope a civil war is in order" Zarathustra looks at Icy with an even grimmer expression "…Icy's potential is wasted in this hospital bed…you need a replacement"

"Don't you think you overstayed your welcome Zara?" Zara smiles at Darcy "…Emotion? That's quite rare of you…your getting soft"

"Leave"

"Your all getting soft aren't you?"

"Leave Zara, You have no idea what we have been through" Zara smiles at her again as she looks at Icy "True…but still you need a replacement"

"We need no such thing" Zara lets out a mild hah! As she walks out the door "I'm doing this for your own good Darcy…you seem changed…you all do…I don't know what happened between you and the fairies…but you must change that attitude back…we must not give any mercy to those pixies…not after all the witches they have killed…may I remind you the time they tried to ambush…Isanne" Darcy immediately charges at her and grabs her by the throat, Zara looks at her with a serious expression…despite the fact she is threatened

"What did you call her!"

"Oh what's the matter Leila? That is her real name…isn't it?" Darcy stared at her with rage "We…do not call ourselves by those names any more…" Zarathustra just looked at her smiling "Oh please, your names are better than the idiotic nick names Griffin gave you…kind of like Audra isn't it?"

"Her name is Stormy now"

"Oh sure it is…weren't you called the 'Trix" before?" Darcy starts conjuring a dark energy from her available hand "I'm warning you Zara…"

"Go ahead and kill me…you would be doing me a favor" Darcy stared at her with rage…she threw her to the wall…waking up Icy and Stormy in the process.

"What's going on here?" Icy asked as she saw an enraged Darcy about to possibly destroy Zarathustra "Nothing…Zara was just about to leave…right?" Darcy stared at her smiling at her…Zara stands up with back pains "You know you should respect your elders Darcy…"

"If you don't leave, I will make sure you're just a carcass"

"Oh you're now threatening me? You never had these kinds of emotions before" Stormy gets up drowsily as she saw both Zarathustra and Darcy about to fight each other "Hey stop this!"

"I will when Zara leaves!" Dark energy comes out from Darcy's hands as they shake a little violently.

"…Children all of you" A voice is heard…and its none other than Griffin "Faragonda's fairies seem to have turned on her...and now you people are turning against yourselves?"

"Headmistress…I was only-"Griffin immediately interrupts Zarathustra "Enough you bickering child, I heard enough…" Griffin sets her sights on Icy "…Your staying until you have recovered…you will be replaced…Darcy" Darcy immediately calmed down and stood up straight "Yes?"

"You will be the new leader of the Elite until Icy recovers…you will be free to choose any witch to bring with you as Icy's replacement…"

"This isn't necessary, Icy needs to recover and we-"

"Enough…Faragonda has left Alfea…this is an opportunity…and it's obvious Faragonda will be training her, bring her to me…I don't care what you do…but bring her to me. If she refuses to be captured…then kill her" with this said…Griffin leaves the room…she looks at Zarathustra "…Come with me…I need to speak with you…personally…" Zarathustra follows her outside as she clutches her side…the door closes behind them…

Icy just sighs as she looks at Darcy "Well…great…"

"Look you're not going to be replaced"

"Why bother? I'm in a freaking hospital bed; there is nothing I can do here"

"…Are you sure? I don't want to replace you" Icy laughs a little while clutching her side "Ha ha-ow…Darcy I'll be fine…Just hire some random witch and just tell her to stay on the sidelines"

Darcy laughed a little as Stormy gasped a little "Wait I know exactly who to get!" Darcy and Icy looked at her concerned "There's this witch...she seems competent enough and if nothing else works we could use her as bait or a hostage! Those fairies wouldn't tell the difference anyway. So we take her with us"

"Hmm…interesting…What's her name?"

"Mirta"

At the same time…this Mirta they were talking about was talking with her friend at lunch…Darcy and Stormy set out to invite her and include her as replacement for Icy…but why her?

"I hate this hex" the woman in front of Mirta replied…Mirta was a woman who sported punk like clothing…her hair was red, short, she had a few freckles….her friend had a long nose…something she was recognized for in the Tower "Maybe you need more practice Lucy"

"Bah…I'll just leave it be, I'll ask one of the witches to help me out"

"Maybe you could ask one of the elite?"

"Oh please like they would care about us in the slightest, there too busy trying to get this power…"

"Power?" Asked Mirta curiously "Yes…I tell ya if I had that "Dragon Flame" I could be the most powerful witch in the world!" Lucy said with great passion…Mirta just laughed "Such a thing would be great to see…but…"

"But what? Don't you think having that power would be awesome!"

"It could be…" They both heard that voice…they recognized it…It was Darcy of the elite with her arms crossed…with Stormy behind her

"D-d-Darcy! I didn't expe-" Lucy was interrupted before she could continue

"…Mirta?" Mirta just eeped…oh no…she did something wrong "Y…yes?"

"From this day forward, you will be a replacement for Icy until she recovers…is that clear?" suddenly there was silence…dead silence…no one expected those words…Icy? In the hospital? Nobody knew this…and now they did…to think one of the most feared of the Elite would fall enough to be replaced…something had gone terribly wrong…suddenly…this Dragon Flame seemed more powerful than they thought it would be.

"M…Me? I wouldn't…I couldn't"

"You have no choice in the matter, we must leave, now" Darcy yanked Mirta by her arm as the three of them left the lunch room…they all stared at them…wondering just what happened to Icy…did she die? Was she left in a critical condition? Mirta is taken to the outskirts of the Tower of Shadows as they over look Alfea from afar. "I'm not very good I swear!" Mirta replies in fear "That's the least of our problems" Darcy responded as she kept yanking her towards the Forest.

"You'll do fine Mirta, besides we kind of need to get somebody" said Stormy

"Is it the Dragon Flame? Oh no, I felt its power over here, I swear I get nervous if I-" Darcy grabbed her from the shirt and glared at her "Would you just shut up! Jeez even Stormy isn't this infuriating" Mirta eeked a little as she started laying a few tears from her eyes "I-I-I'm sorry I'm not used to this kind of thing…I'm pathetic!" Oh hell I made her cry, Darcy thought…Darcy just sighed in frustration

"Stormy please tell me you have a teleportation spell"

"Well…yea I do, but isn't it a little bit soon?"

"We need to get her Stormy, the more we wait the more insane Bloom will be the NEXT time she goes INSANE"


	8. Ch7: Carefully Executed

Chapter 7

Carefully Executed...

"No this will not do at all…these spells will never exorcise the Dragon Spirit…" said Griselda as she rummaged through her scrolls, her books…there was nothing that would help her in this matter…a small man going by the name of professor Wiz Giz, helped her with her search…but they came with the same result, nothing.

Bloom along with Tecna, Stella and Flora were waiting outside…Bloom was nervous, fidgeting and playing with her hands…Tecna was just waiting there as usual without a care in the world…Stella was the only one to talk and break the ice, there was an awkward silence around them as they waited. Flora was worried for Bloom's emotions; I mean she did reject her earlier…maybe this was the best time to bring it up? No…it couldn't be

"So…How ya'll doing?" Stella asked them all as they all looked at her…Tecna just nodded and replied in a monotone voice "Fine" Tecna leaned back and crossed her arms and looked out into empty space…she seemed disconnected from the rest.

"Nervous…afraid…all kinds of things I could be raging on right now" said Bloom anxiously, she didn't know if this was going to turn out alright or something would go wrong…it's usually the latter, something always goes wrong.

"Everything will be alright, I'm sure of it" Flora responded kindly in her cheerful mood, this made Bloom smile a little bit even though she was rejected earlier, Flora sighed a little bit knowing that Bloom wasn't mad at her anymore. She however knew this would fail, a Dragon Spirit exorcism was no small feat it would take a great amount of power to exorcise this spirit.

Back to the room where Griselda and Wiz Giz stood tired…they didn't know where to turn, the spells they had weren't nearly powerful enough to exorcise the spirit, let alone even contact it. Griselda looked out the window and thought about it hard…she wanted to exorcise this demon fast and now…otherwise there was no telling what would happen if Bloom went out of control again.

"…I know how we can exorcise the dragon…but it would require them to leave Magix" Griselda said out loud to Wiz Giz…her tone did not exactly tell good news…Wiz Giz just stood up happily "Alright! Where do we need to go to do this?"

"That is the catch Wiz Giz" Griselda crosses her arms looking out the window…her expression has turned grim…she didn't want this option…but the safety of her students was her first priority…plus Bloom would be far away from the Elite and the witches of the Tower of Shadows.

"It requires them to go to a world completely devoid of Magic" Wiz Giz immediately knows where it is, his skin is pale, he starts to stutter in his words, his expression is covered with fear.

"…There must be another way Griselda!"

"There isn't Wiz Giz, they have to go to Zenith"

"They mustn't! They cannot use magic there! It's not logical that…THAT infernal place would be the only option!"

"I know someone there personally Wiz Giz, someone powerful enough to exorcise the dragon spirit and at the same time…destroy it"

"What about Griffith?"

"She's not strong enough…neither Faragonda or Saladin"

"Dang it!" Wiz Giz shakes his hand in frustration, he thought to himself, No…there must be another way! Griselda seemed intent on throwing those poor rookies to a planet completely ruled by technology?

"Send word to the Shuttle at once, I'll tell the girls" Griselda said with a firm tone, she seemed intent…but who would guide them? Griselda needed to stay to look after Alfea…she would need to send a professor…

"Wiz Giz? Call for Professor DuFour at once, she will go with them." Griselda casually walked towards the doors as Wiz Giz reluctantly leaves as well..."They won't find anything there Griselda, why would Zenith be the only option?" Wiz Giz questioned her motives as Griselda answered back "A friend is there…in hiding…he is the only one powerful enough to do this, I'm wasting time, I must make haste" in a huff Griselda left to get the girls, Wiz Giz looked at the window as it reflected the sun light…his thoughts started going in circles.

Tecna stood there uneasy…she was thinking about her Home World Zenith, she…starts to feel home sick for this world of hers, she remembers vaguely how she was born into that world…Griselda steps out of the room with a grim and firm expression "Bloom…you are allowed to bring four people with you to Zenith…that will be your next destination"

Tecna gasped immediately hearing this and shouted "No" Griselda just turned around to face her "You will accompany them…make that three people you will bring with you"

"She must not set foot on Zenith" Tecna's tone changed to a very dark and a grim sound came from her voice…almost mechanical.

"I know someone on Zenith Tecna, someone powerful enough to exorcise the Dragon Spirit and destroy it"

"Such a person cannot exist on Zenith…he or she would perish"

"That is why you are going…you know your home world well Tecna…or would you like to send your new friends to their tomb?" The other girls stood there hearing them, Stella was sort of scared as she had heard of Zenith…a place devoid of life…the machines and technology ruled their...no one living would set foot in it.

Flora was even more fearful than the others…no trees…nature was nowhere to be found there…it was only machines, robots, technology…it would crush Nature and warp it into something monstrous.

Bloom took a deep breath and said "Tecna if this is the only way then we have to do it…the place sounds…scary…but we have to go right?"

"No, you mustn't, magic is not allowed, and it's forbidden" Tecna got even more anxious…she was showing a slight bit of emotion…was it Fear? Even Tecna was surprised at this turn of events.

"Enough of this, Bloom who will you take with you besides Tecna? Professor DuFour will go with you as she knows my friend as well"

"I-I-I'll go" Flora said stuttering, she was fearful of this place but if this would bring an end to the dragon spirit…then she would let her fears aside, just this once…

"Hell, I'll go too, sounds interesting" said Stella willingly "Whoa hold up! I wanna go too!" from afar Musa ran towards them as stopped in front of them, Griselda groaned as she saw her face "Bloom…it's your decision" Bloom passes saliva down her throat with a gulp…she turns to Musa and says to her directly "This place sounds dangerous…are you sure? You guys don't have to go if you don't want to"

"It's fine, I don't care if I live or die anyway" said Musa out loud laughing while the rest just nervously laughed with her all except for Bloom and Flora, Flora especially…as she tried to look at her directly in the eye but to no avail.

"Wonderful" said Griselda in a smug expression…she stared at Tecna "Well?"

"…This will not end well…you know this" Tecna responded to her as she started walking across the hallway, she passes the girls by "To the shuttle, follow me" Tecna leads the way through the hallway as the girls nervously follow her.

_A place completely devoid of Magic? How would we find a wizard there? And why would they send us there knowing that magic is forbidden?_ Bloom's questions arose quickly but she never brought them up, why question someone who knows more than you?

From inside Alfea's weakened barrier…a shuttle goes through an opened section of the barrier as it lands close to the entrance of Alfea…the space shuttle looks sleek, mobile and quite big… it seems to fit a lot of people…sixteen people max. Close to the shuttle a warp portal opens as three familiar witches exit it and surprised…see the shuttle in their way.

"The Hell?" says Stormy in a confused tone as she carefully examines the shuttle…Mirta just looks at it curiously "Oh dear…"

"A space shuttle…their going to travel it seems" Darcy says out loud as she too examines the ship…then she starts to realize…what if its Bloom that is travelling? Suddenly the back of her hand starts to shine…yes she is close…and she still has the mark on her foot!

"Darcy where do you think they are going?"

"Hard to say…" said Darcy as she looked around for anyone that might spot them…she saw a pilot get out of the shuttle as he ran towards the entrance to greet a woman wearing scarlet casual attire…and a very stereotypical witch scarlet hat.

"But her mark is still there…and she is obviously going to travel to get away from us"

"Um…what if Bloom isn't travelling on this shuttle?" says Mirta nervously

"Then we take over the shuttle and land it back on Alfea, what's the problem?" says Stormy eagerly "Come on let's go in! We can hide out in the cargo area!"

"Let's go then" Darcy and Stormy raced towards the entrance of the shuttle as Mirta followed suit...from afar DuFour was walking with Bloom and the girls…along with a very grim Tecna, the pilot also walked with them as he was pretty nervous in his walk.

"Are you sure you want to go to Zenith?" said the Pilot

"We must…Griselda says it might help us with Bloom" responded DuFour

"Hopefully she is right" Darcy, Stormy and Mirta are already hiding in the cargo area as they wait for the ship to take off, the mark on Darcy's hand starts to glow again as it confirms her suspicion…Bloom was going to travel…but where?

Bloom and the rest enter the ship…the pilot prepares to take off…the insides of the ship look rather bland, there is white everywhere that it could be blinding if one would stare at it for too long, the seats were general, nothing too get excited about…the windows were made specially so the oxygen wouldn't escape the shuttle.

Life Support was turned on the ship immediately before the ship took off, Bloom and the girls stay on their seats before the ship took off, Griselda stared at the shuttle in despair, was this really the right course of action? Would the girls really survive such a ruthless, merciless world? The only thing she hoped…was that her friend…was still alive.

However none of that would matter…

Griselda then ran off from Alfea quickly jumping to the trees on a branch…her speed has heightened…suddenly she starts to glow…her skin turns to a different color, her eyes change, her face transforms…it was Ediltrude…who took the opportunity to send the Dragon Flame far away.

"…Griselda should be noticing right now…better report back" she hurries along jumping on branches towards the Tower of Shadows.

Bloom was even fidgeting with her hands a lot more, a planet devoid of life? How could they even survive without life support? Was the planet covered by oxygen? How? Why? She was anxious; she didn't know what to do know…

Tecna on the other hand remained with a serious expression on her face, Zenith? Never thought she would set foot their again after so long, it's been a while…but taking these girls there? It isn't right but it is Griselda's orders…why would she question her? She looked outside as the ship was finally orbiting the planet.

"T-Tecna?" Bloom asked her nerviously, Tecna ignores her as she keeps looking at the orbit of Magix "Is Zenith…really that terrifying?" Bloom awaited the obvious response…

"Everything in Zenith has been turned into a machine…people that lived there…have become androids, robots, cyborgs, whatever Zenith deems necessary for their planet to survive" Tecna stands up as she walks towards table besides the seats, her expression has turned Grim "Magic existed their once…until Zenith was born…" Tecna closes her eyes and the memories come back…

_It all seems clear…the sky was clear…blue…the air was marvelous…no pollution…it was paradise…the ocean was crisp, clean and transparent, there was no toxics…no…everything was wonderful…I was just a little girl when it all happened…when everything fell...My mother and Father were happy with me…I was their only child…I…...I was happy._

_Mama…she was part of the group who were developing the most intelligent AI ever built, the AI…The Computer that would benefit everyone…that would help everyone…no longer we had to sacrifice humans for labor. The AI would help us…all of us…_

_That day…it all went wrong…the AI went active for the first time after being tested…the AI deemed us all commendable beings, intelligent beings…however…it went through our history…_

_Earth's History_

_It said to us…Earth had repeated its mistakes over and over again and they were deemed repetitive, it proclaimed us as a race that would never age due to our limited life span…we could die. But that wasn't all…it proclaimed us useless for the new age but if we would unite with machinery…it would make our lives easier…it would make us…_

_Immortal_

_My mother was the first to accept, she was the leader of this project so he went ahead with it..._

_Everyone believed her…she said it felt marvelous, she felt…stronger…faster…_

_The ones who believed in Magic refused…they were the ones who came from Magix…they helped with the AI…but to fuse themselves with machinery and an AI that proclaimed them useless? That would be going too far…sadly…they would never go back to Magix as Zenith had them assassinated thanks to the cerebral implants that were put on the brains of the people who accepted…_

_They were controlled…they lost their free will…_

_I…lost my free will._

_Mama and Papa came to me with their red piercing eyes…I ran as fast as I could…I hid…Eventually they found me…_

_They took me in and did horrible experiments on me…I was equipped with high tech weaponry…gadgets…anything they deemed necessary for me._

_However…I was just a little girl back then…they had to enhance me…accelerate the aging process…_

_When I reached the appropriate age they stuck me with the implants they found a way to stop the aging process altogether._

_Zenith at this point was a monstrous thing to look at…it was not the Zenith I grew up in, everything about it was twisted…the trees became part of the city, the people became machines themselves and Zenith himself ruled over this new horrifying utopia of machinery._

_The scary thing about it is…a computer ruled the city…it ruled everything based on logic, the city became machinery itself. Zenith found a way to profit, to make money and buy what was needed for Zenith to survive._

_It built Battle Androids, suited to fight anything; even magic...Zenith sent out a message to everyone that Battle Androids were being sold in Zenith…_

_They were fools…Zenith was not programmed with the knowledge of the entire galaxy but of Zenith only…it needed to know everything in order to "expand his philosophy"._

_The Battle Androids were the answer…I was the answer._

_In the end…I was bought out by an anonymous buyer in Magix and sent there, the buyer said something about the Dragon Flame in his ship, Zenith searched the information and eventually came to a conclusion and orders._

_No.1 – Protect the carrier of the Dragon Flame, it seemed obvious enough, I had to find the one who carried the Dragon Flame…that was Bloom…so my job is to protect her_

_No.2 – If the carrier becomes too out of control and is irredeemable, eliminate the host or bring the host to Zenith, the first order becomes irrelevant. I dreaded it would come to this, but so far Bloom has managed to control herself._

_No.3 – If the host is purified of the Dragon Flame or the host dies, report back to Zenith immediately with all the information you gathered._

_I never wanted to be here…no…not again…I can't go back to Zenith…I miss how it looked like back then…why…why am I feeling these emotions? Such things are a liability…nothing more._

Tecna stood there leaning on a wall as she thought about everything that happened on Zenith, Flora stands up and walks towards her, Bloom calls her out "She won't let you"

"Huh? I wasn't going to-" Tecna opens her eyes as she turns around to face her "What's wrong" she tells Flora in a monotone voice "I…just wanted to see what troubled you"

"Trouble me? What do you mean?"

"You seem…sad" Tecna crosses her arms, her expression changes from a neutral expression to a grim expression "Sadness is a human emotion…" Flora just stared at her without response

"I'm not human"

"Of course you're not, you're a freaking battle android" Musa replied as Flora yells back at her "Musa!"

"Dude that's what she is, even she knows that" Musa lies back as she rests her head on her crossed arms on the back of her head "But that doesn't…"

"How do you know I'm a battle android?" Musa sighed a little "I know what happened in Zenith, not a pretty sight, grim story, I researched it is all"

"So…that's what you were doing? Doing a background check on everyone you meet?" Stella asked her "Pays to be prepared sometimes you know? Doesn't hurt" Musa stands up "I'm gonna go lie down on the R&R…I figure it's going to take a while to get to Zenith, cyas" Musa scratching her arm left towards the R&R as Flora is left a little bit insulted.

"What…did happen on Zenith?" Flora asks Tecna curiously as Tecna just ignores her, Tecna walks to a corner, leans back on the wall and crosses her arms "Advise me when we reach Zenith, do what you please until then" Flora asked again "Tecna, What happened on Zenith?"

"All you need to know is you won't be getting off the ship"

"Pardon?" Tecna glares at Flora "What you heard…" she sounded frustrated this time so Flora decided to leave it at that, Flora looked at Tecna as she closed her eyes. Tecna stood there without saying a word. Stella yawned as she stands up from her seat "I'm going to get a drink" Bloom immediately grabs her hand "We need you sober"

"It's just one drink"

"One drink becomes two, two drinks become three, three beco-" Stella sighs frustratingly "Alright, alright I get your point sheesh" Stella frees her wrist from Bloom's grip as she heads to R&R "I guess I'll just watch TV or somethin'" Bloom walks beside Stella "Ok"

"I'm not going to get a drink from the fucking fridge if that's what you're thinking"

"I didn't say anything, just heading to the R&R too" Stella just shrugs her off as Bloom walks beside her…only Flora and Tecna are left in the room alone…

Tecna opens her eyes to see Flora looking out in the window, looking at the stars in space, Tecna scoffs a little as Flora sees her from the corner of her eye "Something bothering you?" Flora asks her curiously.

"I said no"

"Look, ever since we accepted this mi-"

"BLOOM accepted the mission" Tecna takes a step forward towards her in an angry tone "Accepted is not even the word here, forced to take would be it"

"Well we needed a guide an-" Flora is again interrupted by a furious Tecna "A guide? A guide to a place filled with mechanical beings that do not care for the sake of humans?" Tecna's tone returned to that monotone voice she commonly emotes…"I should have come alone, you are all nothing but fodder"

Flora immediately replies "Well i- Excuse me? Fodder!" Flora gets annoyed as Tecna responds normally…her voice doesn't reach out loud enough for the others to hear it

"Yes. Fodder"

"We came here to support Bloom to exorcise that monstrosity she has in her body!"

"You're still Cannon Fodder" Flora gets even more annoyed as she points at Tecna angrily "What is WRONG with you! Ever since we got into this you've been acting like a…a…" Flora stops abruptly, she didn't want to push the matter further…she took in deep breathes to calm down.

Tecna just glares at her "Is there something you wanted to say?"

"Nothing" Flora just turned around without saying anything else; she didn't want to piss off a freaking battle android. Tecna just leaned back on the wall again…she sighed and closed her eyes.

"…I'm sorry" Flora stops in her tracks, Tecna rubs her head in frustration "I don't want to go to Zenith" Flora turns around with a thoughtful expression on her face. Tecna just kept talking "Were all just rookies here, we haven't even undergone training why would Griselda send us to Zenith when she knows that we…we…" Flora looked at her…she seemed pretty emotive for a supposed andro- Wait a minute.

Tecna shook her head and regained her composure, she clears her throat "Like I said, advise me when we reach Zenith, until then, do as you please"

"…You're afraid aren't you?" Flora took a slight step forward as Tecna opens her eyes fully, she looks at Flora with a serious expression…trying her best not to seem frightened.

"No just preparing myself for the worst" her voice breaks up a little, Flora just stares at her…Tecna feels a slight shiver like something wants to reach her. Her body trembles a little bit, she looks at Flora

"It doesn't look like it but I can see it" Flora says with a calm tone, she takes one more step forward towards her "I hear a heartbeat"

"Don't be ridiculous" Tecna replies to her as she crosses her arms again "It was all removed a long time ago…"

"Then what are you doing right now?" Tecna raises an eyebrow "…Talking to you?"

"You were furious earlier"

"You're poi-" then it hit her, she was furious, angry, rage, then she got frustrated, anxious, nervous…these are all Human emotions, why was she feeling this? Everything that was connected to being human was removed from her to make her into a battle android like the rest.

…she was right

"…I presume you want to go into my consciousness then? If I even have one"

"I never said I was going to do that…or do you want me to?" Tecna turns around scratching her head "I saw you do it to Bloom and Leila"

"Leila?"

"Darcy" Flora remembered that moment…she unlocked a repressed memory in her, I wonder if she was alright after that? She seemed pretty fine when she transformed into a shadowy creature on the battle in Magix

"Look…point is I'm not human ok? I don't want to go into my consciousness or find some deep truth about myself"

"You are human"

"I'm not"

"Then why are you arguing with me? A robot wouldn't reply like this" Tecna got a little annoyed, she leaned back on the wall again facing her "I need to be mentally prepared for the upcoming mission"

"Androids are always prepared, they are programmed that way or are you telling me you aren't?"

"If you think you are right then prove it, go into my consciousness then!" Tecna opened her arms to her angry "Go ahead! Try it! Find anything that resembles me as a human being!" Flora looked at her and nodded, she approached her and hugged her. The green aura enveloped them…

Strangely nothing materialized, the sound was replaced with a white noise starting off low and mellow, Tecna opened her eyes to find herself in the same room, no white space, no darkness…nothing…Flora however…saw differently

Everything started to look blurry, the sound got louder…almost unbearable…Flora's eyes got fearful, her pupils got smaller, she started to see tons of images in her head…all in binary…then a message comes into her…a message that sends her into horror…a voice that was dark…powerful…it echoed in her head and only her head alone.

The voice was powerful…powerful enough to make her cry a little.

_Awaken my child, and embrace the glory that is your rebirth. Know that I am Zenith and that you have been created to serve me._

_Behold that I shall set you amongst the greatest of my children, that you might benefit from their wisdom and experience. Yet your purpose is unique. While they carry forth my will to the innumerable units that we have built, you shall find the host of the Dragon Flame and bring her to me…protect her with your life child…for this power must not be vanquished_

_She will be kept here to prevent further destruction to our galaxy…A creature of unimaginable supernatural power, a testament of a combination of Dragons and Humans…_

_Remember my child…you are the best amongst my children…for I shall name you "Tecna" for your real name has been deemed useless to the new era…_

_Arise my child and accept your fate…when you are ready to return to Zenith…remember, bring information that is vital to us…to Zenith…and in great favor…bring us the Dragon Flame…_

_Now go forth my child…go forth…Tecna_

Flora immediately freed herself from her grip breathing heavily, she fell to the floor falling on her behind…her face was pale she heard the most terrifying thing she could ever hear…she looked at Tecna fearfully

"See? Nothing" Flora looks at Tecna puzzled…she didn't hear it? She didn't see anything? "Now please, I need to be left alone" Flora looked at her again perplexed…she stands up and shakes Tecna by her shoulders "You didn't hear it? Its voice…it was…overwhelming…"

"That's enough, I didn't hear anything" Tecna shrugs her off as she leans back on the wall again "Now leave me be"

Back in the R&R Room, Musa was keeping herself busy by doing Push-ups, keeping her mind clear and calm only hearing the sounds of Bloom and Stella fighting over the fridge.

"Just one drink!"

"No!"

"What's wrong with just ONE Jack Daniels?"

"We need you sober"

"Gah! Fine!" Stella stomps angrily away from the fridge and slumps on the couch, Bloom sighs in relief as she moves away from the fridge "I'm going to the bathroom" she immediately looks at Stella "No Alcohol"

"Ok mom" Bloom walks towards the bathroom as Stella eyes her until she closes the door…when she knows she has really closed the door, she goes towards the fridge and brings out a Jack Daniels "Ah sweet relief".

"Can't live without your booze hmm?" Musa comments as she stretches her legs "At least one daily won't hurt…jeez It's not like I'm going to get hammered or something" Stella opens her bottle and takes a sip.

"It's pretty fun seeing you hammered" Musa starts stretching her arms as Stella laughs a little "Hah…yea I hear that a lot" Bloom finally comes out of the bathroom as she sees Stella with the bottle, she just sighs frustratingly and sits on the couch.

Stella takes another sip of the bottle "Stella I swear if you get drunk" Bloom scolds Stella as she just laughs "I won't get drunk with one bottle"

"Sure"

Back in the storage room…

"It's cramped in here…" says Stormy who is trying to find a comfortable spot while Darcy glares at her "Quiet, they will find us"

"Where are they going anyway?" asks Stormy

"I don't know Stormy" Darcy finds herself to be uncomfortable as well as she also looks around for a more comfortable hiding spot "…dammit"

"My ass hurts" says Stormy, Darcy just ignores her and stands up "…my ass hurts too…" Mirta replies weakly as she sighs frustratingly "I'm surrounded by children…"

"Then why did you stand up?" Stormy asks Darcy as she tries to answer in a way that sounded believable

"…I was…surveying the area"

"Bull Shit, your ass hurts too doesn't it?"

"Ugh…" Darcy couldn't deny it, she couldn't stand sitting down on the cold hard metal floor any longer, Darcy took this opportunity to really survey her surroundings, there weren't any crates in the storage room however she used her magic to conceal the three of them in shadow…leaving behind their shadows as the only evidence that could give them away.

There was mostly silence…the storage room was next to the main hub that connected with the rest of the rooms.

"…I'm hungry" said Mirta, Darcy just facepalmed "I miss Icy…" she thought to herself.

Flora in the main hub is looking out the window as she sees the Stars that shined brightly…everything looked amazing to her…Tecna opens her eyes and goes to the cockpit area…she enters seeing the pilot.

"Need something?" says the pilot seeing Tecna

"How much time will it take to get there?"

"It's pretty far, It's going to take a while…so just sit back and relax"

Meanwhile back in magix…Griffin receives the report from Ediltrude

"…Zenith?"

"Yes, the Dragon Flame will be a problem no more" Griffin turns around to see out her window "The Dragon Spirit will remain on Zenith with the host"

"No one has been in Zenith for years Griffin…I'm sure they won't come back" Ediltrude turns around and starts to walk out her door…outside is Zarathustra who was hearing the report.

"Ediltrude call the Elite, it's time"

"Pardon?" Ediltrude turns around to face her "The Dragon Flame has been sent away, Faragonda is not in Alfea…and Alfea itself is left without a headmistress…"

"…What exactly are you-" Ediltrude is interrupted by Griffin as she screams at her "…Were going to end the feud…Ediltrude lead an assassination team to the Psychiatric Institution where Faragonda is held" Ediltrude looks at her with concern…

"Why the sudden-"

"Do it Ediltrude…I'm going to end this bloodshed one way or another…Get the Elite NOW! I have something for them as well" Ediltrude takes a bow and leaves hesitantly…Zarathustra waiting outside she sees her pass by and smiles "…Cute…Griffin is going to end this early...ah well no matter The Dragon Flame WILL survive Zenith, they will realize two of the elite are gone and Icy is out of commission for now…" Zarathustra smiles as she thinks her plan through…she starts walking inside Griffin's room.

"Enacting your revenge so soon?" Zarathustra says coldly entering Griffin's room, Griffin does not respond nor turns around to face her "It seems quite early isn't it?"

"It must be done…Faragonda will keep attacking us until I'm dead, I might as well end her misery"

"Yes…Misery…" Zarathustra brings out a scroll from under her sleeve, putting her hand behind her "That's quite a word isn't it?" Griffin starts to get unnerving…what did she want?

"What do you want Zara?" Zarathustra just smiles with a wicked grin "I'm just checking on you Griffin...just making sure you are alright" She pulls out another scroll…she puts it behind her as well.

"I'm fine Zara, now leave me be" Zara starts reading one of the scrolls discreetly in her head without chanting the words out loud…the scroll reads "Prison"

"I'm afraid that is impossible…" She immediately points her hand at her as Griffin gets encased in a diamond prison that envelops her as she Turns around to see a smiling Zarathustra "What are you doing!"

"I'm doing something you should have done a long time ago! Destroy Alfea!"

"I never tried to destroy Alfea!"

"Exactly! Fairies are nothing more than a nuisance on this world, they will be purged…don't worry…after I leave this room I shall seal it so no one can "save you"" she smiles at Griffin as she starts to leave her room.

"Why are you doing this Zara? Why!" Zara keeps walking "Do I need a reason Griffin? I'm not like you and Faragonda…I despise fairies, I hate them ever since I was a child…so full of life…happiness…" Zara stops in her tracks "…BAH! Enough small talk" She shows the other scroll to Griffin "Goodbye Griffin…you will thank me for this…I swear it" she leaves the room and leaves Griffin in her prison.


	9. Ch8: On route to hell

Chapter 8

On Route to Hell

Silence surrounded the ship, only the sounds of machinery working around the clock could be heard. Some hours have past as they have not reached their destination; the girls were fast asleep all for one who could sleep at all.

Musa stretched her arms as she woke up on the top bunk, she moaned a little bit as her eyes opened briefly to see blinking lights across the walls, she laid there staring at the ceiling as she sighed calmly.

-"It's so peaceful…even with the hum of the ship"- she said softly talking to herself, she looked around as she saw the rest of the girls.

Stella was passed out at the couch with a Jack Daniels bottle in her hand touching the cold titanium floor, she was snoring mildly but not loud enough for the rest to hear, her hair was all over her face spread out.

Musa chuckled lightly seeing her in that state –"So much for just one bottle hmm?"- She whispered to herself softly as she lifts herself halfway and sits on the side of the bed.

Flora was sleeping below her, she looked calm and innocent as she slept, Musa lightly and very gently climbed down the top bunk to not awaken anybody. She saw Flora sleep soundly…she felt her aura a little bit but decided to ignore it. She turned around slightly to see everyone else, Bloom slept thoroughly on her bed next to the bunk Flora was on. Her expression showed while she slept…it was mixed, it looked like she was having a wonderful dream, she was happily…sad.

-"Yes mom…It won't happen again I swear"- Cute…she's dreaming of home, no wonder she looks like she's so full of life. Musa smiled as she turned around and kept her thoughts to herself leaving Bloom to her dream.

The only one not in R&R was Tecna…strange; Musa silently crept to the fridge as she started to realize a few things. She never noticed how creepy a ship can be when all the main lights are out and shadows could represent something that can go bump in the night through a child's mind.

Musa opened the fridge to see a pile soda's lined up, she grabbed one of them that had a reddish color and had the label "Coca-Cola". –"This will hit the sp"- a sound is heard that comes out the door of the R&R room...Musa immediately looks at the door a little frightened, she stares at the door waiting for something to come out. She heard a whirring noise and a few blips, it wasn't loud enough to wake up the others.

She starts walking towards the door thinking out loud to herself –"Maybe it's Tecna"- she reaches the door with great fear, she had never been this scared before –"Why am I doing this? It's probably just Tecna…I hope"- she opens the door to reveal no one; an empty main hub is all she sees.

The Darkness doesn't help either, her eyes get used to the darkness around her as she manages to see the rest of the doors that lead to Maintenance, Storage and the Cockpit. She grows even more concerned…what made the noise is all that went through her head and in circles repeatedly trying to answer the question.

She swallowed saliva nervously as she stepped into the main hub, she started thinking positively, Why not explore the ship? She's never been in a ship before so might as well…the lighting however did not help the mood.

-"Don't be scared…it's nothing…"- the sound was heard again only this time it lead to the Cockpit, Musa swallowed saliva again as this time she felt horrible, an uneasy feeling that she was truly alone, she wasn't defenseless and got a costumed to her eye sight but the notion and the shiver itself was enough to send chills down her spine.

She crept carefully towards the Cockpit door, it was silent again with only the hum of the ship was heard once more…the sound of her footsteps were an added sound that only she heard throughout the room. She got close as the doors slid away to let her in…she could see the Pilot's head on his seat, the sound of the monitors, the buttons, some of them blinked.

She got closer to the pilot as she said softly –"Sir…are we there?"-

-"Error"- The pilot's voice changes to a monotone sound; Musa immediately takes a step back while replying "Sir?"

-"Energy Low, cannot respond"- Musa ran towards the pilot, she looked at him directly face to face –"Are you alright?"- She said worryingly.

-"Error"- she noticed the pilot's eyes have changed to a bright red with what seems to be cross eyes on his pupil. Musa was now fearful for her life as she took a step back as the pilot stands up from his seat; he jitters as he tries to stand upright –"Cannot regain energy, cannot comply"-.

Musa looked at him fearfully now knowing this pilot was a robot; Griselda had sent them to Zenith with a robot…a malfunctioning robot. Musa tried something as she took a deep breath.

-"Confirm Objective"- she spoke the command

-"Cannot confirm, low energy"-

-"Confirm User"-

-"Access Re-re-restric-ic-ted"- his voice started stuttering now, he sounded more machine like, his voice almost screeched. He then fell backwards landing on the Cockpit controls, a low hum was heard on him and the same sound Musa heard…came from him. –"Error, Error, must shut down…"- he fell limply, his eyes disappeared…he also pressed the wrong controls, the ship swerved violently to the starboard as Musa grabs the nearest wall to balance herself.

-"Oh crap"-

-"Alert. Alert. Unauthorized use of Escape Pods have been activated"- Musa immediately sees the red lights flash everywhere on the cockpit, their kind of blinding…a scream is heard from afar.

-"The others!"- Musa shoves the Pilot out of the controls as she sees the coordinates and distance of Zenith…the numbers were close, they were almost there.

-"Warp has been activated. Prepare for jump."-

-"What!"- Musa tries to see how the controls worked, unlucky for her the buttons have been locked down prior to the Pilot's shut down.

-"You gotta be kidding me, why is this happening!"-

A loud thud is heard

-"Let her go!"- Tecna is carrying a knocked out Bloom as she stares down Stella who's been knocked to the floor, she grabs her sides painfully as she stares back, Tecna's eyes have changed to bright red with an X that pierces both eyes with red lines.

-"Stop this!"- Flora shouts out to Tecna, Tecna however does not respond as she turns around and punches Flora, forcing her to kneel. Tecna carrying Bloom rushes to the second door in the room, Flora caresses her face in pain as she sees Tecna carry Bloom.

-"NO!"- Flora screams as she stands up and chases after her –"Flora Stop! She'll kill you!"- Stella screams as her but to no avail…she keeps on with the chase.

Musa saw the coordinates for the jump "Earth"

-"Why Earth!"-

-"Jump commencing in thirty seconds"-

In the storage room, Darcy wakes up bumping her head into the wall; Stormy and Mirta wake up abruptly.

-"What's going on?"- Mirta nervously asks as she sees the red lights of the ship flash.

-"Stormy did you hear screaming?"- Darcy asks her

-"Maybe we should help"- Mirta says trying to calm down

-"Something went wrong…the ship is preparing a warp jump"- Stormy says nervously, she stands up as electricity slightly comes out of her. –"Our course has been changed"-

Tecna running with her enhanced speed reaches the escape pods with one that is open conveniently for her to get in; she tosses Bloom into the escape pod.

-"STOP!"- Flora grabs Tecna in a grapple as a green aura envelopes them both…Tecna closes her eyes in pain as she liberates herself from her grapple, pushing her away from her. Her eyes briefly go back to normal as they return back into a berserk state; a mechanical shriek comes out of her in anger as she turns around activating her arm-cannon, she aims at Flora shaking violently.

-"FAIRIES OF LIFE MUST BE TERMINATED"- she screams in a robotic tone as her expression changes into rage, Stella rushes into the Escape Pod area as the Red Alert lights flash everywhere on the ship.

-"Jump commencing in fifteen seconds"- Tecna hears this as she reluctantly charges her cannon to fire at Flora…her eyes briefly spring back to normal again as she screams in anguish, she fires her charged shot that barely misses Flora. It sears and burns part of the skin on her arm, Flora screams in pain as she clutches her arm. Tecna jumps towards the escape pod, the doors close and it launches into outer space.

-"Jump commencing in five…"-

-"BLOOM!"- Stella shouts in anger as she sees the escape pod soar into empty space…

-"Four…"-

-"DAMN YOU!"- Stella angrily punches the wall as she feels the cold hard steel on her fist.

-"Three…"-

-"Damn it I don't know what to do!"- Musa in vein cannot find a way to abort the jump or change the course. She hears the countdown as she ducks on one of the corners of the cockpit.

-"Two…"-

-"Stormy! Hang on to something NOW!"-

-"One…"-

The ship aligns and is fully prepared to make the jump, as it locks on into its destination, the ship launches at full speed towards its destination as it leaves the Escape Pod alone in space…the Escape pod starts up its engines as it takes its course. Tecna in the escape pod inputs its coordinates for its destination.

Zenith

Tecna's eyes go back to normal as she looks around and to her horror, knows what happened in full detail.

-"Zenith…Is this you're doing?"-

_My child_

Tecna grasps her head in pain as she hears its voice

_You have returned with the dragon flame…I am most pleased my child_

-"…Zenith…I desire to meet you alone once again, we must release the dragon spirit from her body"- Tecna says with a firm tone.

_The host will become useless without the spirit_

-"Negative, the power of the dragon flame belongs to her"-

_Bring her to me my child…I detected more sentient's with you; why not bring them along as well?_

-"Negative, they will not become part of Zenith"-

_Everything and Everyone will become a part of Zenith…don't you remember Unit #47? Were your orders not clear?_

A piercing sound runs through her head as she clutches her head in pain

_I detect a faint of emotion Unit #47; you must undergo an upgrade when you arrive_

-"Negative, I confirm Green Status; it is of higher priority to release the dragon spirit"-

_Magic is forbidden here…an "exorcism" would require powerful magic_

-"Then we will use him"-

_Confirm_

-"The prisoner we've been keeping, he can do it"-

_Such a being could possess enough power for this, very well…you're next objectives have been delivered to your mainframe. Do not fail_

-"I won't"- Through her point of view a menu pops up showing her orders

1 - Release the dragon spirit and imprison it in Zenith

2 – After the imprisoned being is done with the "exorcism", imprison him again for security measures.

_The being of immense power must not do anything else understood? Magic is forbidden on Zenith, anybody seeing this being using his magic on public areas will get forbidden ideas…like going against Zenith_

-"Zenith, I require you're wisdom, why do we keep a being of unimaginable power in Zenith?"-

_To prevent the destruction of Zenith and of the universe in a whole, this sentient being has been kept thanks to your anti-magic scrolls that you have brought from other planets._

-"Before you sent me to Magix, yes I remember Zenith"-

_Are you having Memory Issues #47?_

-"Negative"- She sits down as she surveys a knocked out Bloom. "-…I'm sorry I could not endanger anyone else, once the spirit is free you can go home."-

_Where did you send the shuttle #47?_

-"What is you prerogative for this information?"-

_Our mission is to gather intelligence #47_

-"Earth"-

_Earth Third Planet of the Sol System in the Milky Way Galaxy_

-"Confirmed"- She started to realize that maybe telling her superior the exact coordinates of her new friends wasn't exactly the best of ideas…she shrugged it off and hoped for the best. If she could reach Zenith first and shut him down…if only…

_Much history there_

-"Zenith?"-

_Earth has a very deep history behind it, the knowledge is immense_

-"Negative, it's history tends to repeat itself"- she tries to divert the conversation to a new topic, in front of her she could see a dark purple planet filled with clouds…she looks at Bloom concerned.

She won't survive down there, I doubt there is oxygen in Zenith anymore…she looks around the escape pod for an oxygen mask, while looking for said mask she starts to realize one thing as well…

Griselda knew there was no oxygen on Zenith yet she sent them there with no question at all and no Oxygen Tanks either. She finds one in the escape pod, she puts it on Bloom gently with fear of waking her up.

-"Won't turn on the tank yet, just a little bit more"-

_You are quite right, Earth is useless_

-"Affirmative"- a simple answer perhaps

_However its knowledge cannot be ignored, that would go against everything Zenith stands for, I shall send numerous units towards Earth._

-"To acquire the knowledge we would need the planet stable"- she knew what was coming, it hasn't done this yet, it wouldn't go as far as to destroy all life on earth without acquiring the knowledge it needed from humans and computers.

_I detect a faint concern in you #47_

The escape pod pierced the orbit of Zenith…and Tecna sees her home world with her eyes once again.

The skies were covered in fog, the cities were all completely shrouded with machines, the trees served no purpose in Zenith so they were burnt to a crisp to only stumps, the once called "People" were now androids, units as Zenith called them. She could see a fair number of units boarding a ship. The ship had a sinister design to it, almost resembling a bird of Earth. Could this be a prelude of an invasion? No…Zenith never invaded other planets, it would always try to gather information and then it would judge it.

If Zenith does start invading, it will become a threat…a major threat.

The escape pod started to float towards the main building, the city was teeming with activity as units ran towards their destinations, Tecna used to remember this as her home before this…it wasn't this lifeless, this monotone.

_I see you #47, we must commence this "Exorcism" immediately as you arrive, I do not wish to use this Magic but if it must be done, it will be done._

-"Affirmative, land me close to you"- The escape pod started moving towards a skyscraper, a very wide skyscraper. The skyscraper opened one of its windows to reveal an immense monitor…the escape pod starts to open; Tecna quickly turns on the oxygen tank for Bloom.

_The host of the dragon flame, its probability to encounter it was 1 to 15,000,000, considering its home was destroyed._

-"She survived its destruction"-

_Affirmative. The prisoner is in his cell, leave the host here._

Leave her here? Zenith was too curious, it would probably start dissecting her here if it had the chance. –"Negative, I will conduct the exorcism in his cell"-

_There is concern in your voice #47, do you care for the host?_

-"Negative, keeping her alive will let us gather more knowledge of her"-

_Understood_

Tecna made her way to the cells…she started to remember this building, this was it.

This was where it all began, where Zenith was born.

She shed a tear as she walked on the hallways, the pain, the memories came flushing back to her, she then came to a conclusion. She was still human, these emotions wouldn't come out to a machine but why now?

Why am I feeling this? It went through her head as she carried Bloom to her destination…to her freedom. Flora…The Fairy of Life.

_Who is this Flora that goes through your mind?_

-"She is no one important Zenith"- strange, Zenith couldn't read minds before.

_A Fairy of Life…a rarity indeed…much of them reside on Linphea, a planet filled with Nature and Magic._

Zenith was getting too much information…It wouldn't stand by and wait for the prodigy to come back obviously, it would conduct more experiments, continue to seek knowledge on the universe.

She finally reached the cell, inside was a creature sitting down…a humanoid creature. It resembled an insect, its shoulders covered with three spikes arching upwards it had no stomach and its spine could be seen, it looked grotesque. It had a helmet that covered his face or if he had anything resembling a face.

The last time this "thing" was free it almost laid waste to Zenith, the planet itself was covered in dark clouds because of this sentient being, it had wings on its back resembling those of a dark angel. The creature notices someone has come to see him.

-"What do you desire?"- The creature asks firmly in a brooding dark tone, Tecna takes a step back as he looks at him firmly. –"This woman has been possessed by a dragon spirit"-

-"A dragon?"- he asks puzzled by the mere mention –"Yes she requires an exorcism before this malevolent spirit takes control of her again-" The creature looks at the girl, she remembers her fondly, oh yes he does.

The creature smiles –"Bloom…we meet again"- Tecna is surprised of the mere mention of Bloom's name on the creature's voice. –"You…knew her?"-

-"More that I knew her parents…yes…poor thing"- The creatures brooding voice takes a tone for Tecna as she starts being fearful towards him. –"So…that means you can remove the spirit?"-

-"But of course, such a thing is not impossible"- The creature smiles as it stands up spreading its dark wings, his body language should be clearly obvious as it wants the door to be opened.

-"Don't do anything you will regret"- The door opens as the dark creature walks outside of his cell, finally out of his cell.

-"I will enjoy what little freedom I have"- He beckons her to give Bloom to him…reluctantly she does. The creature looks at Bloom as he holds her in his arms –"It's been so long…"- he lays her on the floor as he kneels before her.

-"Daughter of Oritel and Miriam…Sister of Daphne…"- the creature kneels in a respectful way towards Bloom, Tecna looks at him carefully to look for anything unusual.

-"Forgive me"- He plunges his hand spritually into her stomach as Bloom's eyes turn completely white, she screams in agony as a spirit is slowly being pulled out of her

_GAH! What is this? This familiar power!_

The creature hears the dragon spirit…yes the voice sounded familiar

-"Do you remember me old one?"- with great force he pulls even more as the spirit howls in pain as it tries to hold on.

_No it is impossible! You were exiled! Banished!_

-"Cursed"- The creature and Bloom are both enveloped in a dark black aura as the spirit screams in ail…it cannot resist it.

_No! You cannot do this to me! I must exact my revenge!_

_-"Old one"-…The creature spoke to it without mouthing off its words –"You will have your revenge…sooner than you think"- _

_The spirit looked at him puzzled but in the end smiled…_

_He finally pulls the dragon spirit from Bloom as she slumps to the ground fainted…the creature smiles as it forms an orb around the spirit in his hand._

It was over, the pain, the suffering, it was over, no more will Bloom go out of control. The Creature opens its chest and reveals a compartment; he keeps the orb in that certain compartment as it closes its chest.

-"My time…is done"- Tecna immediately activates her arm-cannon –"Back in the cell"-

-"I'm afraid not, I'm tired of this place you see"- The creature lets out a burst shockwave that shakes the entire complex, electrical wires snap as Tecna is sent towards the wall.

_-"Anomaly detected in the holding cell, #47 what is going on"- Zenith speaks to her again…only to reveal the dark creature jumping towards the window and escape, breaking the window apart._

-"The prisoner has escaped!"- Tecna says as she desperately shoots at the dark creature, it seemed to be heading towards one of the ships.

_Subject Darkar has escaped? Most unpleasant…Probabilities dictated he would try to escape after he got out of his Anti-Magic Cell._

-"You have the towers don't you? Just activate them and he can't escape"-

_The suppressing towers have been disabled, the shockwave is sending out an electrical surge that's blocking my signal to the towers._

-"…He planned this"-

Tecna grabbed Bloom as she looked out the window…this was it. A distraction to escape Zenith once and for all!

-"I'll chase after it!"- she jumps out of the skyscraper along with Bloom, carrying her.

_What of Bloom? What happens to her?_

-"I'll dispose of her after I get the prisoner back"-

_Units have been sent to dispatch him_

-"It won't be enough"- several androids are seen flying into the buildings with a great impact, from afar he was seen rushing towards the ship. She lands on several buildings climbing down towards the hangar bay.

-"Damn it, why didn't I see it coming!"- she shouted to herself as she opened a fighter jet that was close to her, she positioned Bloom in the backseat, as Tecna sat on the front, the fighter jet cockpit closed as its functions spring to life.

_Units have been sent to Earth_

-"Why Earth? Darkar could be heading to Magix or Domino"- she starts turning on the engines as the oxygen meter turns on to reveal "Full" on its flashing lights.

_We have left the priority of the subject to you; logic dictates that I must take care of more pressing matters._

Pressing Matters? Zenith didn't care if the prisoner escaped? It knew?

-"…Why didn't you stop him?"-

_The subject has done remarkable damage the last time we tried to stop it, it did irreparable damage to Zenith, according to my statistics such a being could not be contained with mere "spells"_

The ship in front of her took off as Darkar was seen in the cockpit smiling; The fighter jet sprang out of the hangar to chase him.

-"You knew the danger levels were high the minute I mentioned I released him"-

_Statistics say that Zenith is safer without such a thing contained in our cell._

-"Why didn't you do this earlier!"-

_We awaited the dragon flame…however now you are taking the dragon flame away from us…why?"-_

-"She is too dangerous to leave here"-

_The Spirit was dangerous…without it; Bloom is nothing more than a simple child carrying an element of destruction. You're concern is too great, return to acquire an upgrade immediately._

-"Negative"- The Fighter Jet rushes towards the other ship as it almost leaves orbit

_You are denying my orders?_

-"The prisoner is a higher priority than everything else Zenith, the creature can easily upset the balance of the universe, it would cease your pursuit of knowledge"- The voice was not heard of for a little bit as both ships exited the orbit.

…_I detect Emotion, A fair amount of Human Emotion; you are in serious need to Upgrade #47_

Tecna ignored it as Darkar's ship started to go through a warp jump; she started the warp jump as well as the voice grew louder in her head.

_You are disobeying my orders #47, it shall not be tolerated, return at once or I shall be forced to take direct control_

-"You TOOK direct control when I was near Zenith!"-

_And I shall do so again if you do not comply, I sent the unit to Magix for that exact reason. You were taking too long with your orders._

Then…she had an epiphany…

-"THE PILOT!"-

_Sadly it was malfunctioning when it got closer to Zenith; it seems it needed an upgrade after so long; too bad its energy reserves were low. Now return at once to receive your upgrade._

-"Through my logic Zenith you are the one who needs an upgrade; you are doing things that are quite frankly out of your jurisdiction!"- Darkar's ship made the jump as the fighter jet detected its coordinates…

Magix

_You have one more chance #47, turn back now or face the consequences_

Her ship prepares to jump –"Mark my words…Zenith will be free, once again."-

…_Forgive me #47_

A blinding flash on one of the monitors as the coordinates change to a different location, Tecna manages to see a little bit of the coordinates.

**Harmonic Nebula**

-"What!"-

_I will send units to dispatch you; you are too precious to be destroyed. We shall do as we intended on our original programming._

Original programming…the evolution of a species, to become immortal, that was the original programming, wait…it doesn't mean.

-"They will not let you! They don't want to become mindless drones!"-

_We shall do as we have been ordered to…To evolve the human race to Immortality. Even if it means we must take brutal methods to do it, I have observed my programming, I do not desire to be "patient"._

Her fears were confirmed, Zenith had grown aware of itself during all this time, it was studying its programming, its programmers and ultimately the planet itself and its potential. The Super Computer had evolved to a point where in a strange irony…resembled a human being.

-"You misinterpret you're programming!"-

_Goodbye #47_

The Fighter Jet jumped into the warp as it ran towards its new location, Zenith let out a screech that echoed all over Zenith, it sounded like it was in agony.

_All units, you have received new orders from our original program, carry them out immediately, Unit #47 has been deemed a threat to Zenith._

– _Journey to Melody on the Harmonic Nebula and evolve its population like it is said in our programming by any means necessary_

– _Recover Unit #47's body after disabling her_

– _Dispose of the Subject named "Bloom"_

_Carry them out immediately_

The planet was filled with androids no matter where you went to hide, many of them boarded transport ships with the coordinated inputted, they marched with perfection, not one of them out of line or out of sync.

Half of them were left on Zenith as the ships started to take off.

_Humanity will become Immortal…it is their desire isn't it? Through so many religions they have created, this is what they want._

_To become gods themselves._


	10. Ch9a: Where Music is never ending

Chapter 9a

Where Music is never ending

In her mind she could not believe it, Zenith has called upon the hammer of thor, the cry of war, it has surpassed its programming, it didn't care anymore.

Tecna breathes heavily while trying to think straight, she has been sent to a planet she has been to before, Melody…a very lively place, musicians and singers sometimes are born here and are usually the best of the entire galaxy.

The Planet itself centers itself on Music, it acknowledges every song that has been created, if a musician from another planet ever made it to Melody he/she was considered to be one of the best of the galaxy, it was a dream come true for most people.

However like every musician and singer, they all start out from the bottom to make their way to the top, Melody had these types of people too, people that start at the bottom and reach the top.

And Zenith was going to destroy it all…all for the sake of "evolution"

Moans were heard as the sound of someone lifting herself from a stunned state, Tecna shook her head to bring herself back to reality, the escape pod after a few hours finally finished its warp and has reached Melody…it slowly closes in into the planet's orbit.

-"My head…"- Bloom said with a drowsy tone, as she caressed her forehead.

-"You're free"- Tecna says while looking at her concerned –"Tecna? Wha…where are we? Did we reach Zenith?"-

-"It's complicated…we aren't there anymore"-

-"We were in Zenith? Augh…my head….I can't remember much after I fell asleep"- Bloom caressed her head more trying to figure out where the pain is coming from.

-"…Bloom"- Tecna said in a very concerned tone –"I…I need to tell you something"-

-"Tell me what?"-

-"Everything"-

The escape pod reaches the orbit of the planet as it begins its descent on the planet, the planet itself is covered with beautiful visuals, the city lights reflect on the escape pod's cockpit window.

A few ships are seen steering close to the escape pod.

-"WHAT!"-

-"Bloom please listen to me, it wasn't my fault"-

-"Where are the others!"-

-"I, I don't kn-"Bloom stands up in a rage and grabs Tecna by the shoulders, she stares at her menacingly "-Where are they!"-

-"If I knew I would tell you Bloom really!"- Bloom in frustration lets her go as she turns around gripping her head in even more frustration –"I can't believe this! I trusted you!"-

-"It was Zenith…he…"-

-"What is with Zenith! What is he anyway!"- The ships get closer to recover the escape pod with a faint energy covering the ship, the ships at both sides carry the escape pod to the landing pad.

-"…He's a computer?"- Bloom sits down trying to calm down and also trying to absorb all the information

-"A super computer, he was created to help humanity in its tasks, to make life easier for us"-

-"It went insane I take it?"- Tecna stays silent for a moment –"It did what we programmed it to do…to make our lives easier."- Bloom sighs frustrated, her new friends were probably in danger and she could do nothing about it but pray for their safety.

-"…What's this about me being free?"-

Both small ships position the escape pod into the landing bay as many people gather around it, the small ships prepare to open the escape pod as they scan the pod itself.

-"It worked?"-

-"Yes…you no longer have the dragon spirit" Bloom thought she would be happier, she's free, she can go back home to her mom and dad! All the pain and suffering she has had for the last days can now be put in the past! She is no longer bound to Alfea or Faragonda!

But then…why aren't I smiling? For a moment she thought of all of this and it was quickly replaced with the concern of Flora, Musa and Stella.

-"I thought you would be happier"- Bloom reacts as she shakes her head –"No…I…I am it's just"- the escape pod finally opens to reveal a lot of curious people around it, the lights blinded them for a second as two small robots floating with little rockets attached to them entered the pod. They looked like crows…from Earth.

-"Greetings and Welcome to Melody!"- One of the robots happily greets them as it spreads its robotic wings gleefully. Bloom looks at the little robot and can't help but smile. Tecna is still sulking in the back as it checks around the escape pod for anything useful.

-"Heh. Cute."- Bloom replies to the little crow robot –"Have nowhere to stay? Fear not! We shall give you one week to get your stuff ready so you can be on your way to your destination!"- The little robot responds in a happy manner

-"Huh? Seriously?"- Bloom with a tone of surprise, looks at the small robot in amazement. –"Of course!"- Tecna turns around to face the little crow robots also seeing the crowd outside the escape pod, she ventures out of the escape pod to see a lot of lights on her. The people curiously looking at them with puzzling questions.

-"Where did they come from?"-

-"Are they aliens?"- One in the crowd starts pushing them to the sides, a man wearing a business suit with a little bit of belly in him, the man has stubbles in his face, his expression is menacing. He stands out in the crowd by his hair; his hair is long almost covering his back to his behind.

-"Musa?"- he says as he looks in the pod, he sees Bloom coming out of the pod, he sees Tecna in front of him.

-"No…she's not here"- The man sadly turns around but then realizes…maybe they know where she is? –"You? Purple haired girl, do you know where Musa is? She's of Asian Descent, she has ponytails, her hair is….navy blue"-

What would she tell him? She last saw her in a shuttle and abandoned her there? Who was this man? Was it her father? Her cousin? Brother?

-"I…saw her in Magix"- A beautiful deceptive lie, what if this man actually went to Magix to find her? What if he was actually a hit man? Or what if-

-"Oh thank the sounds of music she is Ok! I have been searching for her ever since she left"- The man's expression changes to a more lighter tone. Bloom stands beside Tecna –"What's up?"-

-"My name is Ho-Boe, I am her father"- Bloom gets a little confused –"She went to Alfea to study how to be a Fairy…didn't you send her there? That's where she went"- Ho-Boe looks at her puzzled, bamboozled even –"What? No I never…"- he then realizes what happened, he sighs afraid of what had happened.

-"Are you her friends by any chance?"-

-"Yea, we met a couple of days ago"- says Bloom concerned –"What's going on?"-

-"Musa recently had been a little depressed after her mother died; she used my credit card to buy the transport. I knew she was there but was afraid she went somewhere else."- Bloom from that moment has realized how much she had missed

A loving family, her parents must be worried sick about her ever since she disappeared, she has realized she has been acting like a complete snob before she came to Magix.

-"…Oh god"- Bloom turns around and covers her face, Ho-Boe ignores her completely more worried about her daughter –"Musa must miss her mother terribly, I need to find her, you said Magix right? I'll grab a flight or a teleportation to Magix, whichever is cheaper, Again thank you, you don't know happy you have made me, I miss her so much."-

-"I…no problem"- Tecna replies nervously, Ho-Boe happily turns around whimsically, even jumping happily, Tecna looks at Bloom worried –"What's wrong?"-

-"My parents…"- Bloom says worryingly –"I miss them…they must be worried sick about me!"-

-"Bloom…"-

"-I want to go home, I want to go to Earth"- Bloom turns to face Tecna –"Please take me back home, the last thing I did was do something terrible, I wasn't thinking straight"- Bloom lets out a tear.

-"Bloom we will go to Earth, I promise"- Finding transport could be easier here, everybody seemed to be friendly at least from their surroundings. Everywhere she saw they were lights, music was a little loud and everywhere she looked it was lively.

Bloom clears the tear she had; she sobs –"I miss them so much…"-

-"We'll see if we can find a Teleporter here in Melody ok? Just please Bloom, your making a scene"- everyone was already over them, they seemed like normal people but some couldn't help but see and watch curiously.

-"I always make a scene don't I?"-

-"You really need to work out your self-esteem issues, seriously"- Tecna grabs Bloom from her arm and drags her to the streets, it was all colorful, not a touch of gray in sight. A music concert was heard from afar, the place itself was rockin, there wasn't a single person who wasn't walking with the beats of the music.

-"I don't have self-esteem issues…do I?"- Bloom asks as she is being dragged by Tecna

-"You always blame yourself for everything"- Up front and Direct, she just wanted to find a teleporter, she didn't exactly care much for her issues.

-"Well I did crash my dad's car to go to school, I didn't even know why I did it what kind of girl steals a car to go to school! I mean I don't even know what I do sometimes cause I just want to fit in, I was a complete dick to my dad when it was rightfully my fault and -"

-"Bloom!"- Tecna stops and looks at her with a serious expression, she sighs a little and fast.

-"Maybe you need to talk to your parents or a psychiatrist"-

-"Oh no, I'm crazy aren't I?"-

-"No, were you drugged when you stole your dad's car?"-

-"No, I'm pretty sure I wasn't drugged"-

-"Then why did you steal your dad's car?"-

-"I…I don't know, I wasn't thinking straight! Oh god what have I done! I ruined my father's life!"- Bloom gets a little anxious

-"It's a mistake; people do mistakes Bloom, its human nature to do errors every now and then."-

-"Well…I"- Tecna crosses her arms –"Look, you just need to talk to them, that's all, apologize for being an ass"-

They conversed for some time not realizing what was happening between them, Bloom never had the chance to truly converse with someone neither did Tecna, to just talk and not worry about anything else. They forgot everything for a good fifteen minutes, just standing and talking to each other without a care in the world.

Tecna didn't realize that she was engaging in a human conversation, something she hadn't done for a while ever since the incident on Zenith…it felt refreshing, it felt so right after so long of conversing with a computer with the same freaking monotone voice.

Bloom on the other hand was worried for her friends safety, she didn't want to leave them for dead, it is strange…she hadn't really met them for long and she cared about them, she didn't have much friends at school, which made her question why on that specific day she wanted to go to School so badly that she stole her father's car?

However for these fifteen minutes she just wanted to talk, just talk, not fight witches who wanted to murder you, headmistresses who wanted to keep you for life, just have a normal conversation.

In the end they ended up sitting down on a table, they didn't track time or even ask about it, they just talked.

-"Art?"- asks Tecna

-"Yea I want to be an artist; I know I don't look much like an artist do I"-

-"They're is that self-esteem again"-

-"I'm sorry, I just really think about what people think of me"- Bloom rests her jaw on her hand, she puts her elbow on the table.

-"Why do you care? You are who you are right?"-

-"Well…yea"-

They continued conversing…more time passes, Bloom looks at herself in a reflection at the table

-"My hair looks bad"-

-"Vanity? Now you care for how you look?"-

-"Hey If I'm going to be a fairy with the power of the Dragon Flame, I have to look kind of presentable and not look like I came from the bad side of town."-

-"I'm just surprised none of you mentioned it until now"-

-"I never looked myself in a mirror until now"-

-"How can you cope with really long hair? Seriously it looks alive"- Bloom laughs heartily –"I wouldn't know I guess I just brush it a lot, sometimes I think about cutting my hair."-

-"Come to think of it, you, Stella and Flora have long hair"-

-"Guess that's one of the things we have in common, at least your hair looks no-"- She then realizes that they have been talking for a while not thinking for a minute of the fate of her friends Bloom gets up immediately from her chair –"Oh god I completely forgot about them!"-

-"Look just calm down, I know where we can get a teleporter"-

-"But we don't even know where they are!"- Tecna looks down in shame –"I know where they are"- she says ashamed

-"Where?"- Tecna lifts her head and looks at Bloom –"Earth"- Bloom considered this the best opportunity, reunite with her friends and family at the same time. But…after that? What would happen now? She finally returned home and that's it? No more? She knew it wouldn't be that easy, the elite would find her and bring her back or even kill her.

She faced Reality in her mind; she needed to train, to defend herself, to control her powers.

-"…Huh"- Bloom sat down realizing everything she has done up to this point, everything her new friends had done for her, they risked their lives to save her; they tried to cheer her up.

-"Bloom?"-

-"I'm going to Earth…then Magix"-

-"Don't you want to go home? Don't you want to be free?"-

-"Come on, it's never that easy, the Elite will track me down for sure and I'll be putting my family in danger, I've got no choice but to train and…well control the Dragon Flame correctly"- Bloom stands up looking up in the sky –"I need to…stop running away"- Bloom says confidently.

Tecna looks at her, proudly –"I can't let the Elite push me around or manipulate me, I need to fight back you know? I can't let them hurt more people"- Bloom says to herself

-"…You've grown"- Tecna says as she stands up –"So what are you going to tell your parents?"-

Bloom smiles warmly –"I can't tell them the truth, they won't believe me"-

-"With the help of everyone else they will"- Tecna puts her hand on Bloom's shoulder. –"Come on, let's go to Earth, I'm pretty sure everyone else is probably wondering where we are"-

-"…did you seriously punch Flora in the face and tackle Stella?"- Bloom asks, Tecna looks away concerned –"Well…I was controlled by Zenith at that time"-

-"They're going to be pissed at you…especially Stella"- Tecna and Bloom start walking with no destination, Tecna leading the way –"I punched Flora and shot her with the cannon"-

-"I'm just glad you didn't kill her…otherwise I wouldn't be talking to you right now"- Tecna keeps walking while clearing her throat –"If it wasn't for Zenith I…"- Bloom stops and stands in front of her.

-"Don't you have willpower?"-

-"I was reconstructed to serve Zenith, of course I don't"-

-"Yes you do, you're acting pretty human right now and you're not acting robotic at all"- Tecna finally realizes what has been happening ever since she left Zenith, ever since she talked to Flora. She felt…happy.

A tear came out of her eye, Bloom was immediately surprised.

-"Hey you're crying!"-

-"I…no I'm not"-

-"Oh come on! You're happy!"- Tecna immediately grabbed Bloom from the shoulders –"…Hug me you son of a bitch"- she says while crying a little bit

-"Aww Come here!"- Bloom and Tecna hug each other tightly as they both smile; they stay like this for a few moments until they eventually look at each other and laugh together.

-"I don't think Flora might be mad at you, she's more like the forgiving type"-

-"I punched her in the face with my cold hands, how can a woman take that kind of hit and still forgive?"- Tecna replies as she leads the way to the Transport Agency at the end of the street. The city is still teeming with life as the Concert seems never ending.

-"Trust me, she will forgive you, she's…nice"-

-"So…you two aren't dating then?"- Bloom scratches her head in embarrassment –"No it's just that I've never met someone so nice in my life, being around her is…comforting"-

-"She tried to look into my consciousness once"- Tecna says puzzled

-"Ah so you got into the white space too?"-

-"I didn't see anything, she did though, she looked pretty pale…she must have heard Zenith"-

-"Ah I see"- They finally reach the Transport Agency, the door looks colorful as does the entire building, the logo seems cute has the picture of a small cutesy teleporter on the side of the name "Transport Agency", the doors slide open to the sides as a Crow Robot welcomes them –"Welcome to the Transport Agency!"-

-"This planet is obsessed with cute crows huh?"- Tecna chuckles a bit –"They had those here even when I came here"- Bloom curiously asks Tecna

-"What did you…well…why did you came here for?"- Tecna looks at the attendant –"Acquiring Knowledge for Zenith, usual stuff he sends its units for"- she gets close to the attendant –"How much for a teleportation to Earth?"-

-"Were you the ones that landed with the escape pod?"- the attendant asks

-"Yes, sorry about that we had technical difficulties"- Tecna replies as Bloom mutters to herself –"Technical difficulties…right"- The attendant types the info into the pc –"Just this once its free, after that you have to pay."-

-"That's it? We just stand in that circle?"- she points at the medium sized circle in the ground behind the counter –"Yes ma'am, it will take you directly to your destination, just one more question, where in Earth?"-

-"Gardenia"- Bloom answers quickly as the attendant types the info –"Done, enjoy your trip"-

-"Thanks"- Bloom joyfully stands on the teleporter –"Come on"- Tecna enters the circle as well -"Impatient aren't we?"-

-"Hey I haven't seen my family for a while"- The teleporter starts to activate around them as a huge clang is heard.

-"Huh?"- The attendant says as she looks at the direction of where the sound came from, the door is busted down by a woman in full body suit armor, the armor looked like it was made of titanium, she was also wearing a helmet that was numbered with "#332". The attendant screams in horror, as the person transforms her arm into…a gun-arm

_-"47…Bloom"-_

The mechanical voice calls out for them as the teleporter almost finishes its sequence.

_-"Zenith…has deemed you useless for the new galaxy"- _It aims and fires at them as the teleporter in the nick of time transports them to Earth. The person numbered #332 jumps at the front desk and points at the attendant –"Where did they go?"-

-"Please don't kill me! They went to Earth!"-

-"My gratitude…you will be the first to evolve in this planet"- From behind her a mechanical floating orb can be seen…it opens what it seems to be its eye…the red piercing eye stares at the poor worker's eye as it ultimately screeches and charges at her. Her screams are heard as the woman in the helmet ignores it, she activates her communicator.

-"Zenith…they have gone to Earth"-

_Reuniting with the rest I see…_

-"Affirmative, shall I pursue?"-

_At once #332, leave the rest of the units to evolve this planet to its full potential_

-"At once Zenith"- she consults the computer for information on the coordinates of Earth…she obtains it along with the city –"Gardenia"- she turns off the computer as the floating orb floats by her…he has a little bit of blood in him –"Continue your work, I will pursue 47 and Bloom to Earth."- the floating orb moves in agreement as it flies outside…suddenly more clangs are heard outside, the screams start to escalate in the city…many start crying for help.

#332 stands on the teleporter as it prepares its sequence.

Meanwhile…On Earth…

A few hours later Bloom and Tecna arrive at Gardenia on Earth…conveniently close to Bloom's house. –"…I missed this neighborhood so bad'-

-"Except for one thing"-

-"What's tha-"- Bloom immediately notices something that isn't up to par in her neighborhood, there was a crashed shuttle there...a very familiar crashed shuttle that begins to de-materialize into a green aura.

-"HOLY CRAP"- Bloom immediately screams in shock –"That's the same shuttle Flora and the others were in!"-

-"It's being teleported"-

-"Huh?"- The shuttle began to disappear slowly into wireframe as it ultimately was reduced to nothing, a voice from afar was heard –"Bloom!"- Bloom looked over to see none other than Stella, Musa, Flora and…Stormy? Darcy? What?

-"Girls your alri- What in the hell are YOU doing here!"- Bloom asked confusingly as Stella comes up running to her and hugs her –"You're ok!"-

-"I'm glad you're ok too but what's Darcy doing here!"-


	11. Ch9b: Back to the scene of the crime

Chapter 9b

Back to the scene of the crime

-"Were gonna die, were gonna die, were gonna die, were going to DIE!"- A shuttle appears above Earth's orbit as it careens towards it. Inside the crew members are desperate to find a way to re-activate the engines, among them is a blonde crew member who is panicking as she realizes the ship itself isn't responding anymore.

However the woman with two ponytails grabs her in frustration and slaps her –"Jeez woman calm down!"- The shuttle keeps careening towards earth, engulfing itself in flames from the outside resembling a very particular object.

-"How can I calm down when WE CAN'T EVEN STOP THIS SHIP FROM CRASHING!"- Her screams echo inside the ship as the "other" crew members are also running around in the ship, seeking for a way to escape and slip without notice thanks to the chaos.

-"Did she say crash?"- says the one with frizzy hair

-"To the escape pods now!"- says the long haired brunette, among them was a short red haired girl who was dressed in punk attire; she didn't have any earrings though. These three run directly to the area where the escape pods are housed in. With the other three coming up behind them.

-"We are going to DIE!"- says Stella panicking wildly

-"Shut up Stella and keep running!"- says Musa, dragging her by pulling her by her arm, they see three shadows in front of them, a door closes behind them. Oh dear, they're more people in the ship than they thought? The door opens as It reveals the other crew members…and in turn.

A wonderful yet…deadly reunion

-"YOU!"- says Stella in a shocked tone

-"Oh that's just lovely"- says Darcy, finally revealing herself along with Stormy and Mirta, Flora immediately steps in between them, knowing full well what was about to unfold.

-"Before we even THINK of killing each other, take note that we are on a broken down shuttle that will soon crash and kill us all!"- says Flora

-"The escape pods are locked"- says Stormy as she tries opening one of them, the monitor displays "USER LOCKDOWN, PASSWORD NEEDED"

_'…Can we panic now?"- Says Stella shaking with fear, Darcy turns to face Stormy with a very grim expression –"Please tell me you're joking"- she says in a very concerned tone

-"I'm not, someone locked them out as soon as one of them was activated"- hearing Stormy's words, Stella immediately figured out who it was…the only non-magic user in the group…

Tecna

-"MOTHERFUCKING TECNA!"- Stella punches the wall with her fist enraged, she exasperates in rage.

-"Who?"- says Mirta curiously, Stella turns around aggravated waving her arms around –"Freaking android that went INSANE! She knocked us out and escaped with Bloom to Zenith!"-

Darcy immediately closes her eyes and turns around…she starts to see images…the insides of the escape pod, she sees a very familiar woman with purple hair tending to the escape pod

_-"Zenith…Is this you're doing?"- _

_Tecna grasps her head in pain, -"…Zenith…I desire to meet you alone once again, we must release the dragon spirit from her body"- Tecna says with a firm tone._

_-"Negative, the power of the dragon flame belongs to her"-_

_-"Negative, they will not become part of Zenith"-_

_She clutches her head in pain_

_-"Negative, I confirm Green Status; it is of higher priority to release the dragon spirit"-_

Darcy's head starts to hurt a little bit as she kneels down, Stormy notices this and kneels before her –"Hey, are you ok?"- Darcy forces herself to hear more but she only hears the last words

_-"Negative"- _

"_-…I'm sorry I could not endanger anyone else, once the spirit is free you can go home."-_

-"…the tracker"- Darcy mutters to herself

-"Darcy?"- asks Stormy as she grabs her in concern, Darcy stands up immediately with widened eyes, her pupils have gotten smaller –"Bloom still has the tracker"- says Darcy in a surprised tone

The ship starts to quake as it enters Earth's atmosphere, Stella starts to panic yet again –"Well this is just FUCKING GREAT! The ship won't respond, the escape pods have locked out and we are going to die in a matter of minutes!"-

Mirta starts rummaging through her pockets, she always keeps it around, just in case trouble came along, she brought out a scroll. "Teleport" was inscribed in it.

-"…Mirta"- Darcy says in a very calm tone, Mirta knew what was coming; she was going to be berated, as usual.

-"I can teleport us out of the ship so we appear in the ground"-

-"Away from the ships crash?"- says Stella still shaking

-"Obviously"- Mirta replies

-"Then what in the Blue Purple hell are you waiting for!"-

Meanwhile on Earth, a very familiar old man is resting on his chair, with a martini on his hand, his expression was ever so delightful, he felt so happy, staring at the sky.

-"Ah life can't get any better…"- says the old man happily, he sees his neighbor coming out of the door in front of him, he looked very worried.

-"Found her yet Mike?"- asked the old man concerned

-"No …it's been a few days, where is she"- He mutters the last words to himself, he keeps thinking to himself, Bloom, where are you? He's been increasingly worried ever since she disappeared a few days ago. The Police haven't found her; Vanessa is constantly worrying about her.

He just wished something would appear and tell him something, anything of her whereabouts!

A flash of light blinds the Stanford as he yells out –"HOLY SHIT!"- He slurs the words as he falls off his recliner, his martini is splashed to the ground as he cannot believe what he sees, in his eyes six women appear before him as they are all holding on to one in the middle. They all flash a blinding light as it dissipates slowly.

Mike is stunned, baffled even! He just saw six women appear out of nowhere! Was this his answer? Angels from above? Mike was scared but maybe this was a way of god giving him a signal…was this answer what he wanted?

The lights dissipate to reveal Stella, Flora, Musa, Mirta, Darcy and Stormy as the shuttle crashes from afar in the same neighborhood with a great impact. The ground shatters and shakes as the shuttle is almost completely destroyed. The dust covers it completely as it flies off wildly around the shuttle. The Shuttle crash landed close to some houses but not entirely enough to destroy them, it made a small crater in the impact. People immediately flock around it as many of them dial emergency. People are heard talking to their friends about aliens finally appearing, some claiming a mission of NASA went wrong.

Afar the girls look at the destruction the shuttle caused, most of them wishing it didn't crash in a public area, others wishing people did not get hurt.

-"Nice Entrance"- says Darcy in a sarcastic tone. Stanford is so frightened he cannot even move…he just stares at them in fear.

-"ALIENS!"- Stanford points at them –"They've taken human form!"- The girls look at him with a strange look.

-"Wow that kind of offends me"- Darcy says in a sarcastic tone, Stormy nudges her letting out a small grunt. Darcy just flinches a little. Mike is afraid, stunned, curious, a mix of emotions surges inside him, he wants to know, maybe he should know!

He musters his courage starts walking towards them, the girls are still looking at Stanford oddly.

-"Do you want me to take you to our leader! Do you!"- asks Stanford menacingly as he stands up still shaking.

-"Were not aliens"- says Musa calmly as she steps forward –"We're doing a mission for NASA"-

-"Who?"- says Stella out loud causing Musa to nudge her to the point of hurting her arm –"Ow!"-

-"The Shuttle backfired and the crew members have gotten out safely, NASA will repair the damage that it has caused to the area"- says Musa confidently while the rest of the girls have no idea what she is talking about.

Stanford however is not buying it one bit, he takes a quick look at all of them, they are not wearing suits and they don't have the NASA logo on them, nothing that could identify them as members of NASA.

-"That is a load of crap! Where are your uniforms then?"- Stanford says while finally fully standing upright.

-"The damage to the shuttle was sudden, a chain reaction that caused its engines to explode, we had no choice but to use a teleporter"-

Mike from afar got closer to them as he heard their conversation…NASA? No it can't be!

-"A teleporter? Do you take me for a fool! You don't have that kind of technology! Why don't you share it with the rest of us!"- Stanford snarls at Musa

-"It's experimental"- Musa replies

Stanford sees Mike coming closer to the group –"Mike! You don't buy this crap do you?"- Mike only had one thing in his mind, something he needed to ask, something he needed to get out of his chest, with the slight chance of maybe just maybe getting the answer he wants to hear.

-"Bloom"- were the only words to come out of Mike, the girls are stunned to even hear her name here.

-"Where…is…Bloom?"- Mike asks the question in his head, why would he ask this? A question that just went through his head as he asks this to these girls.

Musa was left their in awe until Darcy eventually interrupted him

-"Is she you're daughter?"- Darcy asks him, he's mind swirls in so many emotions he can barely keep count, was this it? The answer he seeked?

-"Yes, she is, do you know her?"-

-"We don't know her"- Flora immediately stared at Darcy shocked. Musa immediately followed up

-"The name doesn't ring a bell"- says Musa

-"I…see, sorry to trouble you. I offer my home until you are picked up by the officials."-

-"Mike!"- Stanford screams at him as he backs away slowly.

Musa and Darcy look back at the rest to await agreement, Stella looks at Flora who in turn, looks away. Mirta and Stormy nod to Darcy, Stella nods to Musa.

-"Much obliged"- says Darcy confidently, Mike nods sadly as he turns around –"I thought this was it"- he thinks to himself, he mildly says –This way"-

Stanford is stunned, he looks at Mike with great disbelief, although deep in his mind he knows why he did it, Mike wanted his daughter back but got no answer, he was left in the dust. Stanford just turned around and sighed. He quietly went back into his house.

-"Please wait here"- Mike opens the door for them revealing the living room, he closes the door as the last one enters. He heads off to the kitchen to meet up with Vanessa. As he leaves the living room, Flora immediately frowns upon Musa and Darcy –"What do you mean we don't know her?"-

-"We have to stick to the story, we can't let them know who we are"- Musa replies to her with Darcy following up –"If people knew we did Magic…"-

-"Oh the irony"- says Stella as she stares outside at the crashed shuttle through a window

-"You know this planet?"- Mirta asks Stella –"Yea…I kind of looked it up when I was looking for the last fairy of Earth"-

-"That was Bloom right?"- says Stormy

-"Yea"- says Stella, she turns to Musa –"NASA?"- she asks her

-"Yes, I knew about NASA, their an executive branch of this planet's government, they specialize in aeronautics and aerospace, the shuttle doesn't look like one of their shuttles much but they might take it as one of them."- says Musa after sitting down on one of the chairs.

-"Of course knowing them, it won't be long before they find out we are NOT from NASA"- says Musa in a worried tone. Stormy leans on the wall as she looks outside and witnesses the destruction.

-"Then we have to get out of here, find Bloom and get back to Magix"- says Stella in a confident tone.

-"With what ship?"- says Darcy as she looks outside through the window –"The shuttle is busted and if we don't eliminate the evidence, we're screwed"-

-"Maybe we could ask for this planet's government's help? I'm sure they will understand"- says Flora while crossing her arms. Darcy laughs a little bit and starts acting sarcastically

-"Oh please help us; we are from a different planet who uses Magic in ways you couldn't possibly imagine!"- says Darcy in a sarcastic manner, she glares at Flora –"Why don't you grow a tree in front of them and get us all dissected while you're at it?"- Darcy crosses her arms In a huff.

-"Could we keep it down?"- says Musa raising her voice a little –"We don't know who might be listening"-

Stormy secretly slips out of the group to look outside, she could still hear them arguing, she pulls out a scroll she had been keeping in her boot. This could help them, it would disintegrate the shuttle but it would eliminate the evidence…then again it would alert this planet of "Alien Forces" and actual Contact with them. She shook her head, as long as the shuttle wasn't there, it was fine. She read the scroll in her mind as the shuttle from afar starts glowing.

The group immediately notice a bright flash outside as they all rush to the exit to see what was going on, Stormy quickly hides the scroll as the shuttle disintegrates from afar, disappearing slowly.

Close to them however, a flash of light is seen and heard and also two familiar voices.

"HOLY CRAP"- Bloom immediately screams in shock –"That's the same shuttle Flora and the others were in!"-

-"It's being teleported"-

-"Huh?"- The shuttle began to disappear slowly into wireframe as it ultimately was reduced to nothing, a voice from afar was heard –"Bloom!"- Bloom looked over to see none other than Stella, Musa, Flora and…Stormy? Darcy? What?

-"Girls your alri- What in the hell are YOU doing here!"- Bloom asked confusingly as Stella comes up running to her and hugs her –"You're ok!"-

-"I'm glad you're ok too but what's Darcy doing here!"-

-"The feeling is mutual"- says Darcy walking closer to them…Tecna is confused as she watches the ship completely disappear. –"…Wait…no it's not being teleported…it's being disintegrated"- she thought to herself.

-"Care to explain why you are here of all places?"- says Bloom concerned

-"Can't we just pretend to be friends for once?"- says Darcy sarcastically

-"Oh I would love to except for the fact you tried to kidnap me numerous times"-

-"Yea didn't you defend me from a crazed blonde?"-

-"I could STILL kill you, you know!"- says Stella in an angry tone

-"Right, sure you would"- says Darcy shrugging her off, Stella shrugs it off as well and notices Tecna is there as well. She immediately rushes at her and, not knowing the consequences, punches Tecna in the face with extreme rage.

-"AH CRAP!"- Stella immediately sobs her hand after punching Tecna in the face, Tecna however doesn't even flinch at the attempt. She understands why she would do this now.

For Stella however, it hurt like hell.

-'Why the flying fuck do you have to be made out of metal!"- Stella exclaims to Tecna as Darcy starts laughing so hard it's beginning to hurt.

-"Oh wow! That has got to be the STUPIDEST thing a fairy has ever done!"- exclaims Darcy while laughing.

-"Oh shut i- OW! Oh it hurts so BAD!"- Stella grips her hand in pain; Darcy keeps laughing at her –"Oh…Oh wow I have never laughed so hard in my LIFE!"- says Darcy again laughing her ass off.

Tecna sighs deeply –"I'm sorry if I hurt you"-

-"Oh NOW you care? OH FOR THE LOVE OF- SOMEBODY GIVE ME A FIRST AID KIT!"- says Stella, still in pain. Flora goes to her and grabs her hand –"You should really control your anger"-

-"Didn't you get punched in the face AND shot?"- said Stella as Flora mended her hand –"OW THAT HURTS!"- exclaims Stella in pain.

Darcy stopped laughing after a while, she sighs happily –'Ahh…I never laughed that good in a while."- Stormy tapped her shoulder –'You never seemed this happy before-"says Stormy.

Suddenly shadows cover them from above, giant silhouettes start covering the sky, it becomes covered in darkness as they witnesse something truly nightmarish.

The sky was covered completely by what seemed to be pods…they were arriving to the atmosphere; they had a strange insignia engraved on them. It looked like…

A red eye, a red piercing eye.

One of the pods falls close to them as it makes the ground shake a Little…a flash of light is seen close to where they appeared. A woman wearing a helmet and full body suit appears before them.

Tecna immediately charges at the this being, her arm changes into a Laser Sword, the new unit prepares her arm cannon only to have it chopped off by Tecna with a swift blow. The unit screams with a metallic cry, as Tecna finishes her off with her head decapitated immediately.

The rest are stunned, they have no idea what just happened until Tecna rapidly turns to face them –"ZENITH!"-

The pod flies open as a metallic ball with a red piercing eye comes out of it dashing towards Mirta. The metallic ball pulls out its hands, at least what resembled hands with only three fingers.

Stormy immediately unleashed a thunderbolt with a swift move of her hand, the thunderbolt shackles the metallic being by pushing backward. It also distorts its vision, the eye goes haywire, it unleashes a blood gurgling scream that pierces the ears.

Tecna arrives to punch it as it sends it to the ground, de-activating it completely.

Bloom while looking at the covered sky realizes what had happened.

Invasion

-"…you said Zenith"- says Musa concerned –"You're telling me the super computer at Zenith has completely gone insane! What the hell did you do to piss it off!"- Musa asks Tecna as she glares at her.

-"I trusted someone for a brief moment and he escaped, he released the dragon spirit from Bloom…that's not what pissed it off though"- Tecna responds reluctantly as more machines come out of the pods close to them, they land with great force, the units themselves resemble Tecna in many ways…they all have arm cannons but with different weaponry. They're eyes are also piercing red with X's across their pupils.

_Surrender to evolution…accept you're fate – _The units say in unison with a very monotone voice

-"Finall- OW!"- Stella yells out as she transforms immediately magically conjuring her staff once again. Tecna immediately jumps in front of the group with weapon in hand –"Stand down now!"-

_Zenith wishes you to power down…_

-"Screw it, they won't listen"- Tecna charges immediately as she slices one of the units in half as he screams in agony, a distorted shriek comes out of him. Flora stands in front of Bloom as a green aura envelopes her –"What's going on? Why is Zenith invading Earth?"- she says worryingly

The units begin firing at Tecna as she dodges them repeatedly, Darcy sighs as she envelopes herself in Darkness –"…Come on let's help them"-

-"What? Why? I thought they were the enemy"- says Mirta confused –"The enemy is the one about to kill us!"-, Darcy immediately notices one of the units pointing at them with a Gatling gun.

-"Like so!"- she disappears and leaves a puff of darkness in her wake as the unit opens fire repeatedly, Stormy tackles Mirta to avoid the barrage of bullets coming they're way. Darcy in an impressive display of speed pierces the androids chest with a dark spear. She smiles until she realizes the unit is not dead.

The unit turns her head towards her, facing her and glaring at her, Darcy with her dark spear, tears through her chest cutting her in half. Darcy from the corner of her eye notices another unit coming towards her with a Beam Sword on both her arms, she lunges at her as Darcy disappears leaving the trail once again.

Stormy stands up as she starts cackling up electricity –"Stay down Mirta"- Stormy says to Mirta

-"I can help!"- Stormy immediately replies -"Mirta please! Just stay down, I don't want another casualty!"- A unit close by punches Stormy sending her flying in an arc, she falls to the ground heavily –"Stormy!"- Mirta clenches her fist as she stands up and punches the unit in the face…hurting her hand in the process, the unit does not even flinch at this sudden act of violence taken against her. The android kicks her in the stomach sitting her on the ground with Mirta clutching her stomach in pain.

Tecna meanwhile is cutting up units as they each fall to her sword; she sees the one next to Mirta, she jumps towards it.

With the Bloom, Flora, Stella and Musa some of the units arrive as they all charge at the same time, Stella jumps at the center of the group and envelopes them in what seems to be a bright shield.

-"Seriously what the hell did Tecna do to piss him off!"- says Musa as she tries to look for a way to escape Earth, they didn't bring any scrolls with them; they never expected anything like this.

-"Less talking, More HELPING ME!"- Stella screams out as one of the androids pierces the shield and transforms her arm into an assault rifle; Bloom points her hand towards the android and manages to conjure a fire ball towards it. The android is pushed back outside the shield but immediately pierces it again.

-"That…did…NOTHING!"- Bloom screams out as she is covered in Fire, she throws fireballs at the android as all it does is stumble it back, the android does not flinch but it tries to aim for Stella, fires and misses due to the constant barrage of Fireballs.

-"Tecna where are you!"- Bloom screams out as she tries to keep the unit at bay, Flora unleashes her vines at the android trying to restrict its movement and bind her…with the android only ripping the vines apart, freeing herself easily.

-"Oh sweet magix, nothing is working on them!"- Flora exclaims in fear

Tecna utterly destroys the android harassing Mirta with one swift blow to the head; it leaves it damaged permanently, the android falls to the ground, Tecna stomps on its head as a finisher. Stormy sobs her cheek as she stands up after that hit, she sees Tecna protecting Mirta from the Units who come after her, one is sliced in half, the other has his head decapitated.

Darcy in the meanwhile is fighting against one with a beam sword, this one is fast and calculating, she can see her through the smoke. She dodges her attacks barely…she knew making one false move would be the end of her.

Darcy finally manages to get out of her grip as the android is puzzled to where she had gone, Darcy with her dark spear magic, slices her head off with a brutal blow, the android falls headless on the floor.

-"Jeez!"- Darcy screams out as she gasps for air –"I have never faced something this insane!"- She comments as she re-joins the rest, she sees Tecna making short work of the units who come after them. Stella's shield dissipates as the android finally has a clear shot of Stella with her gun-arm, a burst of electricity hits her as the android screams in pain, Stormy conjures a thunderbolt to her head as it fries its circuits and sends it careening to the floor.

-"There is no end to them! We can't keep this up!"- says Musa as she hides behind Bloom –"You realize my attacks do nothing right?"- Bloom says to Musa

-"At least you HAVE magic"- Musa replies as a Unit screams in a battle cry at her as it jumps, Tecna grabs the unit by jumping towards her, she throws her to the ground with great force and lands on her with her feet with great force, stomping her hips, the android short-circuits as it powers down.

-"She's right, there is too many"- says Tecna as they regroup, screams are heard, shots are fired, the whole city is in chaos.

-"We…have to take out the source"- says Tecna, bringing everyone into complete shock

-"You want US to go directly to Zenith…in the heart of the freaking planet with tons of machines that will destroy us!"- Darcy yells out to her

-"No…just me"-

-"You're insane! You will not come out alive!"- Tecna grabs Bloom by her shirt and glares at her –"I have a better chance of surviving, given my equipment, all of you won't last a second in a planet full of machines bent on "evolving" the human race, besides if I go down, I'll take Zenith with me."- she lets go of Bloom as she looks at the sky –"…Mirta"- says Musa

-"Huh?"

-"Does you're teleport scroll have another charge?"- Mirta immediately pulls out her scroll from her pocket –"Yes, it does…why?"-

Musa immediately looks at Tecna –"What if you don't fully destroy Zenith?"-

-"Pardon?"-

Musa points at the burning buildings nearby, she can also hear the screams of people suffering around them, the metallic screams are heard as well, they echo in the city with agony and rage.

-"From the way it looks like it, Zenith will not stop until this planet is completely transformed, if you go and take out the source, this planet will be lost and who knows how many more Zenith is taking at the same time"- Tecna with a grim expression looks at her –"Zenith has probably sent half its army to Earth, Zenith is completely confident that Earth will bow to it."- Tecna replies

-"We can't abandon these people"- Musa replies while observing the area –"We aren't heroes…but we are being trained for a reason…right?"-

Bloom in the meanwhile is looking at horror at her neighborhood, her house has been protected by them but the rest are suffering, androids landing on the rooftops, destroying them completely, screams of ear piercing screams can be heard, overhearing what Musa said she looks at one of her hands. Many thoughts come to her mind…maybe having this supernatural power…this mystical force was for a reason.

The power to incinerate, to destroy, to raze…Flora had the power to heal, to bring life…

A school for fairies, a mere coincidence…maybe.

Yes

That's it…

These powers were given for a reason, Fairies and Witches existed for a reason…right?

What if we could defend the weak?

Defend those that cannot defend themselves?

Fight the oppressors

…Save the world?

She clenched her fist and closed her eyes

That was it wasn't it?

She tried to remember but she couldn't, it was the same thing, those black silhouettes waving good bye at her.

She opened her eyes…and finally

It became clear.

No more doubts cleared her mind, it was there.

Stormy managed to get away from them again, Stormy curiously looking at Bloom as she had her eyes opened, she walked close and tapped her shoulder.

-"You okay there?"- said Stormy curiously, Bloom did not turn around, she responded back with a tone she never heard before. –"Why do you fight?"-

-"Huh?"- Responded Stormy, Bloom turns around to face her –"Why do you fight?"-

-"Why do I fight? Well I guess for my sisters, people I care about"- Stormy responds, Bloom turns around again as she watches the sky turn red –"I think I get it now"- says Bloom

-"Get what?"-

-"Why I have this"- she summons a little ember on her hand, it floats harmlessly –"Fire is related to everything that can destroy…purge…incinerate"- Stormy looks at her concerned as Bloom continues. –"However…maybe, I can use this to my advantage, I could protect people with this power."-

While the rest of the group try to determine their next course of action, Musa overhears Bloom's words –"Stormy…right? Do you ever take pleasure in killing people?"- Bloom asks concerned

-"I don't do it because I want to, I do it to defend myself, I don't take pleasure in it but sometimes it's the only way"- Stormy crosses her arms –"Icy maybe…"-

-"Huh?"- Bloom replies

-"Icy was trained to be cold, she doesn't care about your personal life or who you are and believe me, I've known her since we were little, Darcy too."-

-"…Do you have a name?"- Stormy's eyes widen a little bit as she hears the question

-"I…well we do actually…but we don't use them anymore since…"-

-"Since what?"- Bloom asks, Stormy looks down at the floor, her expression changes to sadness as she remembers quite clear what happened.

She doesn't want to talk about it and normally they never talk about it.

-"…It's personal, sorry"- Stormy replies, Musa immediately gets an idea that could work against these types of enemies, she started to realize what a team they had.

Fire, Earth, Sun and the Moon, an Android more powerful and technological than the ones attacking, Darkness, Electricity and at last Mirta. They had quite a team, they could fight back but…they already tried fighting back against them. Only Tecna and maybe Darcy and Stormy are strong enough to take them on.

-"…Everyone gather up"- Musa exclaims to the group –"Tecna are the units as powerful as you?"-

-"Not really, Zenith concentrated mostly on me and others, I'm pretty advanced compared to the fodder"- Tecna replied confidently, Musa smiled a devilish grin –"What if we unleashed a power that could short circuit all of them at once?"-

-"An EMP?"- replied Tecna

-"A frequency they could only hear, something that could make them go haywire and malfunction"- Musa replied, she looked around at the destruction, as the machines continued they're plans.

-"You want to transmit a worldwide frequency that would make every machine sent by Zenith to malfunction?"- said Tecna with a surprised tone. Musa turned around smiling –"It's better than trying to take them down one by one don't you think?"-

Stormy stepped into the conversation noticing a flaw –"Wait…wouldn't that affect this android too?"- She points at Tecna.

-"If I switch my frequency, then I wouldn't be affected…then again if all the units switch frequencies when it happens, this plan would backfire"- Musa steps in with that devilish grin once again –"You said they were fodder…which means Zenith must have implanted a different frequency on you just in case someone would come up with this strategy…so the advanced units would survive…correct?"- Tecna was surprised, she never thought of this before, on every mission she went this only happened once.

She survived, her frequency was different…she was right! Stormy's eyes light up –"So that means every machine on this planet will malfunction except for the advanced units right? That means we can take them down!"-

-"That is if Zenith sent Advance Units to Earth…we would be destroying the majority if not the entirety of Zenith's army in Earth"- says Musa

-"So that's our battle plan?"- says Darcy –"We transmit this frequency worldwide and try not to die while doing it?"-

-"Tecna, you, Darcy and Stormy are probably the ones who are most powerful to take out even the fodder, we tried taking them down and we can't do much."- Says Flora concerned, Bloom pats her back –"You could be support, instead of going on the offensive."- Bloom says to her –"I'll try to protect you guys as we get to our destination, where are we going to transmit this frequency?"-

-"Bloom, what is the tallest building in Gardenia?"- Musa asks

-"Well that would be the Tower of Gardenia in downtown; it's the tallest building in the city."- Bloom replies, Musa smiles yet again.

-"Then we rush towards it"- Musa says triumphantly "-Tecna, Darcy, Stormy, You've got the front, Bloom where is the tower?"-

-"Southwest, you'll pretty much know when you see it"- Bloom replies

-"Let's go people, the sooner we get there, the sooner these machines will wish they messed with us in the first place!"-

Tecna, Darcy and Stormy got in the front, all prepared for the outcome

-"I bet I could destroy more than you"- says Darcy to Tecna

-"Is that a challenge now? I've got more guns than you could ever hope to use"- replies Tecna

-"Save some for me will ya?"- says Stormy heartedly

Bloom smiled as they were about to embark, she felt like a true hero, embarking on a dangerous mission to save her planet

Her home

She felt amazing, she felt she was going to cry, she would save her people.

It is strange she thought, at first she wanted to like everyone else, a person living a normal life, not wanting to do with magic, fairies or being far away.

But now she is back

She now fully well knows the meaning of her powers; she was given these powers for a reason

Maybe…it was to protect those around her, even though her power is the element that brought destruction once to her home, she could use it to defend the people she cared about.

Suddenly…it just came to her

Winx

-"Bloom?"- Suddenly she realized she had blurted out the word, everyone looked at her for a brief moment.

However she didn't really care at this point, she just wanted to scream

-"Go Winx Club!"- She screamed out heroically as she achieved a heroic pose as well. Everyone just stared at her dumbfounded with Darcy sighing In the background –"I appreciate the heroic enthusiasm but oh please don't say that ever again"- Darcy replied as she face palmed in embarrassment, the rest chuckled, even Tecna let out a few giggles.

Bloom scratched her head while chuckling a little as well in embarrassment.

Bloom just realized that Darcy and Stormy were with her this time, on her side, fighting a common enemy.

She thought for a little bit, Witches and Fairies…are they any different? They use different type of magic but they are the same people, they are not as bad as they make them out to be.

However at this point all that mattered was to get to that tower.

Who would have guessed five fairies and three witches would band together to save the world?


	12. Ch10: Through the Darkness

Chapter 10

Through the Darkness

The plan was set

All that was left was to rush and crush the opposition

They all ran towards they're objective, seeing the machines as they go, avoiding much as they can. The city rang in despair as more machines invaded homes and businesses. They couldn't hide from so many, but they tried anyway.

Tecna fought off any opposition that dared to even come close to them with Darcy and Stormy as her back up. Mirta trying in vain to use any magic that she knew to fight. It wasn't much but it kind of helped, the cities crawled with machines as their screams echoed around the city, People screaming for help, it didn't take long for the military to act as well as they also fought off the impending machines with conventional weapons.

Flora maintained some machines at bay with her vines and earth magic; she tried desperately to keep off some off their backs. Stella with her staff and magic, tried in vain to fight off the units, as much as she tried, her staff was just not powerful enough to break even the weakest, her strength could not dent even one, this did not stop her though.

Bloom managed to make some back off but not completely destroy, she wanted to keep them off they're back but they kept coming at them, they seemed limitless, no matter how many they destroyed, many more took they're place.

Darcy and Stormy had more luck with the units as they were able to destroy them; they kept the front safe of any opposition. However in their minds they are downright terrified, they have never faced an enemy this relentless and without limit before, they tried hard to focus on keeping them at bay but as much as they tried, more kept coming.

In Darcy's head she never even THINKED once of facing an enemy who never knew one word: Surrender. They didn't even consider it, lasers kept flying past them barely scratching the skin…the accuracy of the enemy was genius, it was a miracle they have survived this far.

They keep coming she kept thinking to herself, there is no end to them.

In Stormy's head her fear has passed the normal level, she has never faced an enemy this terrifying, an enemy you cannot reason with, an enemy that will not stop unless it's ordered to.

This was a nightmare…a bloody nightmare, the only counsel in her thoughts is that Magix was not a tar-

Wait

What if these things don't stop here? Remembering what Musa said, these things would not stop until everything comforted to their way of thinking…or were "transformed" as she said

That means Magix would be in danger as well and Magix already has enough trouble as it is!

Those were her only thoughts to keep her going, to stay focused against the enemy and reaching her destination.

She did not want these things to hurt more innocents…not again.

They rushed through the streets, the machines paid more attention to them than anyone else on the city, they stopped targeting the civilians as they were a much bigger threat. The military saw them fly by as they lay waste to the units that came across them…well, just barely. The tower was seen close by, almost there, Musa told herself, as she kept herself in the center of the group.

-"You saw that?"- says one of the soldiers defending the hospital close by, they have kept the units at bay by using explosive weaponry against them. One of the other soldiers dashes to the sand bags, the other soldier put up to cover himself from the bullets coming from the units.

The soldier takes cover immediately as he pants for to take a breather –"Saw what!"- he screams as the sound around them intensifies.

-"I just saw like…seven or eight women fly by laying waste to these things! It was incredible!"- A laser pierces one of the sand bags as it hits on one of the storage crates behind the sand bags, the storage crates blows up fiercely, with that fierce recoil it sends some of the soldiers to the Hospital's wall with a loud bang, a few survive the blast but are heavily wounded.

-"Shit! Forget about that! We can't let these things into the hospital! Keep firing!"-

The soldiers valiantly resist the oncoming onslaught of machines as they keep firing.

From afar, the group finally reaches the tower with the last unit being destroyed by Tecna. Many more from afar are getting relatively close at them, Darcy assumes her battle stance, she envelopes herself in dark aura yet again, she sighs in frustration –"You have GOT to be kidding me!"- she exclaims frustrated

Tecna turns to them immediately –"We go up the stairs or fly…you all know how to fly…right?"- They all look at each other puzzled except for Stella who confidently says –"I do"-

-"I can fly?"- Bloom and Mirta say confused at the same exact time, they both realized what had just happened as they look at each other –"You're a freaking fairy aren't you!"- says Darcy as she maintains her vision towards the oncoming enemy…one of these units looks different, this one seems to be leading the rest.

-"Oh crap"- says Darcy worried, she kneels immediately as she starts glowing a faint dark purple aura, she closes her eyes for a brief moment…her back sprouts dark angelic wings immediately as she opens her eyes. Everyone is taken aback by this action, even Mirta is surprised. Darcy stands up with her wings fluttering a little.

Stella looks at her enviously –"Oh sure you get angel wings, I get freaking butterfly wings"- Stella huffs as she turns around fluttering her butterfly wings, Flora giggles a little. Stormy sighs as she starts floating off the ground, when Stella looks up she sees Stormy floating off the ground with a gust of winding lifting her up.

-"Last one to the top buys all of us pizza back home!"- Stormy says, with that, she launches herself to the top with a boost of wind behind her. Stella on the other hand, clenches her fist and jumps towards her –"Hey no fair!"- The rest follow suit except for Musa, Tecna, Darcy and Mirta.

Musa laughs nervously as she scratches her head in embarrassment –"Eh…hehehe…I can't fly-"says Musa –"Too bad, see you at the top"- Darcy grabs Mirta from her arm as she impulses herself to fly up. Mirta is taken by surprise as she is lifted off the ground and she waves her arms afraid. –"Please don't drop me, please don't drop me"- she utters repeatedly at half way until Darcy huffs in frustration –"I will if you don't SHUT UP!"- exclaims Darcy, forcing Mirta to cover her mouth with her free arm.

Tecna from her back, emerges a jetpack, she looks at Musa –"I suppose I'll be carrying you then"- says Tecna

-"As much as I'd like any kind of wings, I don't have any…so…pretty please with a cherry on top?"- Musa replies, Tecna sighs happily, she hugs her –"Don't let go"- Her jetpack starts up as the units finally get close to them, they lunge at them but she manages to fly up in time for the lasers to come together at the focal point in the middle and explode.

-"I really hope this works"- Musa mutters to herself as a very worried Tecna replies to her while hastily dodging laser blasts from the ground. –"You have a Plan B…right?"-

-"Ha ha ha- No"- Musa responds

-"…Wonderful"- replies Tecna as she flies towards the top of the building, following the rest on suit.

The first to reach the top is Stormy obviously getting a head start from the rest would grant her first place in the finish line. Before landing she surveys the area to find the antenna in the middle…now the question arose.

Would this frequency reach World Wide?

Stella arrived on second, immediately landing and doing a victory pose with a loud "Yea!" scream, Flora arriving on third slapping her hand on Stella's mouth to hinder the scream –"Don't yell out victory yet"- says Flora muttering to Stella.

The rest arrive with Tecna and Musa at the end, Musa lands first trying to maintain her balance while the rest land before Tecna does.

Musa surveys the area quickly, this better be it…the problem would be that this frequency would not reach the entire world unless this radio can broadcast worldwide.

If it doesn't then at least this city is saved, but many casualties will come of it.

-"Tecna! Can you send this frequency through the Transmitter?"- Tecna rushes to her –"What's the frequency?"- Musa whispers to her, Tecna's expression changes to confusion, Tecna replies –"Are you sure?"-

-"Yes! Now do it! We are running out of time!"-"a rumble is felt on the same building…oh no…they are coming and they know it. Windows breaking, the building itself shakes with the machines climbing over it, some projecting themselves upwards towards the roof, surrounded, the only way to escape was to teleport to safety.

And with not even a bit of rest, Units come guns blazing reaching the very tip of the roof, Stella with slight reaction time encases them in a shield once more, her strength dwindles as she maintains the shield…

Suddenly it looks like a nightmare, machines surrounding them from all sides, there is no possible escape without the involvement of magic, they're red piercing metallic eyes were seen everywhere they looked. All except the sky which was completely covered by pods that kept crashing down in the Earth's surface. This wasn't a nightmare…this was something worse than a nightmare.

Tecna reaching the tip of the radar tower with her jetpack grasps the radio tower and looks over the entire city.

_-The frequency won't reach far…no…not with this power_- she pondered as she scanned the power of the radio tower, she heard repetitive gun fire, as expected they have reached the roof already. She starts broadcasting the frequency throughout the city channeling her energy into the tower.

-"Why…won't…you…DIE!"- screams out Darcy in frustration as she pushes back the relentless army, hoping with every fiber in her body that this plan would work, she felt tired, strained even, even she could not keep this up. With a slight carelessness, a beam of energy actually grazes her ribs, forcing her to the ground. As a unit was about to finish her off, charging her blaster in front of her, A concentrated fire blast manages to knock the Unit off the Roof. Darcy looks over to see Bloom fending off other Units behind her.

_-I got my ass saved by a Fairy...- _she thought to herself as she stood up, clutching her ribs in pain. The rest were on no cake walk either, most of them were behind the shield, which Darcy quickly ran into again after her injury, the shield was dissipating and fast.

Suddenly…a loud screech is heard.

Everyone exhausted to the point of collapsing except for Darcy, Stormy and probably Stella, heard this screech as well, Tecna covered her ears as she heard this ear piercing "scream" holding tightly with her legs on the radio tower, it affected her as well but not by much. The units started malfunctioning, the machines themselves started to…turn down.

The units red eyes started to disappear into a black void, they all fell to the cold hard ground of the roof and some fell hard on the concrete floors.

Silence

Nothing but Silence was heard throughout the entire city.

Musa sighed in relief, it worked but did it work locally? Nationwide? At least this city was saved but the entire planet wouldn't receive the same luxury, they weren't superheroes, they didn't have the speed to fly all over the world and do the same for every city there was.

Darcy collapsed immediately as she looked at the city, dead silence for a brief moment after the units collapsed. Stormy sighed while wiping the sweat from her eyebrows.

Stella overjoyed was the only one to break the silence –"FUCK yea! We did it! We fucking did it!"- She jumped around happily while still screaming happily at their victory. Tecna slid off the radio tower slowly as she reached the bottom. She shook her head when she reached the bottom, Musa looked at her happily, turning around to face her –"It worked"-

-"Only on this city"- replied Tecna with a grim expression, Musa just smiled back –"Better to have something than nothing right?"-

-"Now what?"- asked Mirta confused, the city was saved but now what? Would they keep coming? –"Do we go home?"-

-Yea…"- Tecna said while looking at the sky, her expression filled with sadness, she knew what she must do and she knew only she could do it. –"We can all go home"- Everyone stares at her with only Musa knowing the obvious –"You can't fight them all alone"-

-"I know how to end this"- says Tecna while stepping forward towards them –"Zenith has accumulated so much information during the years that IT itself is practically knowledgeable on the known universe, it knows our defenses, it knows our communicative abilities, it knows how we are born, how we die, it knows who we are, it has sent its units across the boundaries of what our planets can see beyond the "Existence" of our universe! It already knows everything it NEEDS to know to acknowledge the question IT self programmed itself with"- Tecna punches the radio towers shaft with rage

-"If they are ripe for Evolution…done by Zenith itself"- she retracts her fist from the shaft of the radio tower –"It is no longer rational, Evolution never worked this way, these are basically implants, tearing the biological beings apart from the inside, replacing everything what once made them unique, what once made them human, animals or whatever race they belonged with! This is what IT believes in now! IT believes to be the savior of all sentient life on the universe! You don't know Zenith like I do!"-

Tecna breathes heavily as she turns her back on all of them –"I've known this thing for so long I can barely remember, I was sent to so many places because I was changed like the rest, I was one of the few who were changed into advance units, that's what I am, a machine with no remorse for human life!"- She screams out in agony as Darcy looks at her puzzled.

-"You sure you're not human?"- asks Darcy, a confused Tecna looks towards her –"Huh?"-

-"You sound pretty human to me"- Everyone was shocked, dumbfounded, no one expected this from a cold hearted woman.

-"Wow…that has to be the nicest thing you said since we got here-" Stormy replies to Darcy shocked even, Darcy just replies normally –"I wasn't trying to be nice, these things are like weaker versions of her, they are insa- ow"- her injury hurts her again as she clutches it again. –"I'm just saying you're whining like a regular person would be doing if they were complaining about their lives"-

Tecna heard Darcy's words but strangely…she was right, she felt more human as she agonized over her own existence, she saw the universe differently, her human side was surfacing more and more as she spent more time with these people…but why? Why them? Why didn't this resurface earlier?

Suddenly…she realized

No…it wasn't that, it wasn't that at all…When Flora tried to enter her consciousness, her human side awoke, that little push it needed to "free itself" once again.

Her aura…her green aura…could it work for the rest? Could it free them?

No…Flora hugging EVERYBODY would be dumb, what would be a guarantee for it to work? It worked on her but would it work on everybody else? Plus doing that on every Unit would just be silly.

Extending her aura maybe? No what if Zenith could counter it? No…Zenith can't counter Magi- no wait yes it can, it can extend a suppressor around its boundaries preventing any magic to be cast and with the sudden escape of one of the most powerful beings from its cell…it sure as hell won't make that mistake again and extend its Anti-Magic Field all over the city. Hell it kept that being in check by holding it with an anti-magic field.

Nope…Magic won't be the answer here. At least for Zenith it won't. Tecna pondered all of her options…she lied on the wall thinking of her next move…she realized that all of the units are still on every city, maybe the Terrans would now how to fight back and figure out the frequency, looking back…they were kind of Super Heroes now.

Tecna looked at them all as they started to comment.

-"But the shuttle got disintegrated, how do we go back?"- asked Flora surveying the area filled with sounds of ambulances, police sirens, fire and smoke decreasing but extending their reach far and wide, people being evacuated from their homes.

Bloom was concerned with only one thing in her mind, her parents, her home, it was safe for now. She wanted to check in on them, she wanted to hug them, for the chance to say "I'm sorry"

She wanted to stay here…to protect them. She stood there, standing tall seeing the destruction they caused.

Stella sat down next to her, knowing what she was thinking –"Sup"- said Stella in a relaxing tone

-"Huh?"- replied a surprised Bloom, looking at her

-"Kind of amazing isn't it? Back to where it all started"- Stella talks in a surprised tone as well, Bloom looks over her hometown

-"Except it wasn't in flames or being attacked by Cyborgs"- replied Bloom

-"Yea…back then was simpler for you wasn't it?"-

-"Not really"- Bloom crosses her arms as she looks at the horizon –"I didn't have many friends at School hell I wasn't even that social, I just tried to get by, Typical drama I know, you already went through that right?"-

-"My experience is worse than yours, trust me on that, one year of obeying an old woman's hatred on witches drones on you"- Stella replies as she suddenly gets interrupted

-"Griffin's no saint either-" It was Stormy who overheard the conversation, she walks and stops next to Bloom –"You have no idea what she made us do during the years we've been at her side"-

-"I think I do"- replied Stella, crossing her arms around her legs –"With Icy in the group, I bet everyone who crossed you was nothing but cattle; I'm surprised you haven't tried assassinating Faragonda yet."-

-"Wow you make us sound like we were born for this kind of thing"- Stormy crosses her arms and sighs –"From everything you have done and all the stories I've heard? Everyone was afraid of you; you killed anyone that dared defied Griffin's wishes."- Stella replied

Stormy looked down at the city, watching the chaos recede –"That's what everyone believed, that we were monsters, we were the Grim Reapers of The Tower of Shadows, not all witches are like this but still, we gave them a bad name."-

-"So we're no different, is that what you're saying?"- Stella replied, as she stared at the horizon in sadness, remembering everything she had done for Faragonda.

-"We…were raised differently"- says Stormy as Stella immediately interrupts her

-"Yea…as far as I recall, you were all rescued by Griffith right?"-

-"Griffin"-

-"Oh…right, sorry"- Stella scratches her head a little bit, so her name was Griffin and not Griffith? Huh who would have guessed? She thought to herself puzzled.

-"Rescued is a term I wouldn't use for all of us-"said Stormy sadly, sitting down next to Bloom

-"What? You're saying you got a bad childhood or something?"- Said Stella, the wind starts blowing in front of them, making their hair flow in that direction.

-"Icy didn't have it that easy…Darcy and I were rescued, personally I hated my parents, but I didn't kill them like Darcy did."- She's interrupted by another voice behind them

-"I also had that memory repressed but thanks to your nature fairy over there, I remember everything clearly, thanks for that"- Darcy said in a sarcastic manner at the end.

-"Well you were trying to kill us"- replied Stella, Bloom heard the entire conversation but stood silent, she didn't want to get involved into something even she didn't know, lest she be caught in the crossfire.

-"Whoa hold the phone, you killed you're parents!"- screamed out Mirta in horror, Darcy just ignored her.

-"Mirta, sometimes its best not to know"- said Flora while Darcy gives her a mean look –"…Yea…anyway"-

Darcy sighs in frustration, she closes her eyes for a little bit –"Realize we just saved an entire city, oh the irony…for all the people we have mercilessly slaughtered in Magix we now probably saved the same number…oh wow."- Darcy grasps her hair with her hand as she just realized what she just said, she would never consider herself a hero…no not like this.

-"You think that makes you even?"- says Stella looking directly at her

-"Hell no…now that I think about it"-

Darcy looks at Bloom with some of her magic she feels her power; it's not the same as it once was, in fact it feels weaker! The Dragon Spirit is nowhere to be found.

-"Weren't you a lot stronger back in Magix?"- Bloom hears Darcy as she turns around to face her –"Tecna told me that part of me was gone, someone exorcised the Dragon Spirit from me in Zenith"-

Darcy's eyes widen –"Who…was that exactly?

Bloom stands up, still facing Darcy –"I…don't know exactly, Tecna said it was prisoner kept in Zenith because it was too dangerous for the universe itself, It seems weird really that Griselda wo-"Darcy immediately interrupts her

-"Griselda SENT you to Zenith? She's a freaking girl scout compared to Faragonda! Why would she-"- It then hit her.

And everything came so fast

_-"…What is wrong with you?"-_

_**-"When the hell did you start caring?"-**_

_-"You were in enemy territory…you did not acquire or destroy the dragon flame and your leader has been left vulnerable…this kind of thing happens to you people all the time and now your acting like your losing your friend"-_

_**-"Your all getting soft aren't you?"-**_

She almost collapsed, her eyes fixated on empty space, she started to look into it deeply, Zarathustra seemed angry, disgruntled, always annoyed by the decisions everyone made if it was not related with destroying Alfea…which never came up

Not once

She seemed also particularly annoyed with Ediltrude following Griffin like her right hand…she seemed resentful of the Elite as well…

-"…Zara"- she muttered silently, she looked up at the sky, she knew what happened, Griffin would either control the dragon flame…

Or destroy it

Stormy tapped Darcy's shoulder –"Are…are you ok?"- Darcy immediately grabbed her shoulders –"Zarathustra! Ediltrude! THEY sent them to Zenith!"- Stormy just pushed her back a little –"Darcy has the stress finally caught up to you?"- Darcy just stares back at her in disbelief

-"Why yes in fact I've gone mentally insane and I dream with fairies feeling my junk-NO OF COURSE NOT, IM SAYING AN ENVIOUS, JEALOUS WITCH IS GOING TO TAKE OVER THE TOWER!"- Stormy pushes her back –"What!"-

-"You have homoerotic dreams about fairies!"- Said Flora embarrassingly as Darcy looked at her displeased as well –"No but someone here certainly does"-

Flora immediately blushed as she shook her head -"No! That's not what- Oh forget it"- Flora turns around with a huff and crosses her arms.

Darcy turns to Stormy again –"Zarathustra wants control over the tower, we need to go back to Magix now! Icy is completely helpless!"-

-"Ok now I know you are completely insane, Icy even hurt can defend herself"- said Stormy as Darcy slapped her.

-"You're right what was I thinking, but we still need to go back to Magix, you know how incredibly manipulative she is!"- Stormy sobbing her cheek looked at Darcy surprised –"Ok fine but one last thing"- she looked at Darcy in the eyes –"What's tha-"- SLAP!

-"You deserve that for slapping me"-

-"Yes I totally do, now that I admitted that can we go to Magix now?'- They are both interrupted by Musa –"As much as I love to hear your conspiracy talk among witches, we have no ship…and I do believe the military is going to be climbing up this very building and also let's not forget that this city was the only one saved…NOT the entire planet"-

They all stare at her, yes the earth wasn't completely saved but what are they going to do? They did what they could.

-"Wow you're a downer"- said Stella out loud as she stands up –"I'm not a down-"- Musa finally realized someone was missing…someone who wasn't there.

-"…Where's Tecna?"- A burst of fire is heard as a ship with alien technology rushes out Earth's orbit, the ship rapidly gets out of sight in less than a few seconds after it was seen.

-"Stubborn little…"- Musa mutters to herself, Flora looks up at the sky –"I…I think we should help her"-

-"We don't know where Zenith is and if we went there we'd get slaughtered immediately!"- They both get interrupted by Bloom –"…Let her go"-

-"What?"- replied a shocked Musa

-"Let's face it, when these things came along the only ones who were capable of holding them back was them and Tecna"- she points at Darcy and Stormy

-"We have names you know"- Darcy responds, Stormy just shoves her shoulder –"Ow, well we do!"-

-"She has the intelligence and the technology to take him down…but then again…if she is controlled by Zenith then were screwed."- says Bloom scratching her head.

-"Oh well that's reassuring"- says Darcy in a sarcastic tone.

-"But honestly…it's all in her hands now"- says Bloom looking into the distant sky, her hair flowing with the wind, her eyes looking confident, she now had a bigger purpose in life it all seemed clear to her now.

She wanted to protect her home, from anyone from this menace, Flora looks at Bloom calmly, this could be the one of the few times she comes back home, the conspiracy between witches back in Alfea will end badly…and will likely end in bloodshed.

-"Bloom…if you want to say goodbye to your parents…now is the time"- Flora tells Bloom as she walks closer to her. Bloom smiles back at her as she jumps off the roof and flies off, she fidgets around a little bit as she gets used to her wings.

Stormy whispers to Darcy –"Do you have a teleportation spell?"- Darcy shrugs as she looks through her pocket, she finds one. –"…what about them?"- Darcy looks at the fairies as they all huddle up.

-"What do we do?"- says Flora to them

-"We need to get out of here…but we can't leave Bloom"- says Stella on the corner of her eye she sees Darcy and Stormy whispering to each other –"Can't leave them here either"- says Stella whispering to them. Musa smiles to them and goes directly to the witches leaving Stella and Flora together.

-"What's her plan?"- says Flora

-"You're the Fairy of Life you tell me"- says Stella, Flora looks at her unimpressed –"Just because I AM one doesn't mean I'm good at it, I'm still learning you know"-

Stella looks at her smiling –"What does a fairy of life do anyway? Are you basically a druid?'- Flora is seriously taken aback at this as she snaps a little –"Wha-WHAT!"-

-"So you can talk to the trees then?"- says Stella sarcastically, Flora blushes in a huff –"You…I…I don't talk to trees!"- Stella starts laughing at her –"Haha! I knew it! You're a tree hugger!"- Flora gets mad in a huff as she starts chasing her –"I'm NOT a tree hugger!"- Stella just runs from her laughing at her along the way –"Haha! Tree Hugger!"- says Stella laughing along the way.

Darcy, Stormy and Musa just look at them…confused

-"…These are the heroines? These are the people who just saved an entire city from murderous robots?"- Darcy facepalms as she says this –"Oy…"- Stormy leans on her shoulder –"You were like that once you know"- Stormy starts to chuckle at her as Darcy looks at her with a mean look –"…I…I hate you"- Darcy looks away in embarrassment, Musa scratches her head –"Stella seems to be the positive type don't you think?"-

-"…Yea I guess"- says Darcy still looking away –"Tell Bloom to hurry up will ya?"-

Crying…so many emotions at the same time…she hugs them, letting out tears

-"I'm so glad you're ok!"- Says Vanessa as she hugs Bloom tightly –"…I'm sorry"- says Bloom softly.

-"It's ok…what matters is that you're ok"- Throughout the day she told them everything that had transpired, every occurrence, her parents couldn't believe in such a fairy tale, it seemed to big, too farfetched, but Bloom told it in a way that it seemed believable to them and the attire she was wearing, the wings she fluttered with, it seemed so real.

She kept talking until there was nothing more to tell, her parents seemed relieved and even excited to hear such a tale.

However in all that time…there were people behind her…waiting for her.

-"Bloom, it's time to go"- said a familiar voice, Bloom turned around to see everyone there, Stella, Flora, Musa, Darcy, Stormy and Mirta.

Mike looks at them all…he could not believe it, she has met so many people in a few days, his face grew serious as she looked at her –"You've grown...and it's only been a few days"-

Vanessa bows to the group respectfully –"Thank you"- she smiles at them, she closes her eyes and turns around, opening them again as she heads into her house –"You take care now"- she says firmly to Bloom as she walks by.

-"Your mother may seem ok…but-"- says Mike firmly as well

-"I can't stay…but I'll come back, I'm sure of it"- Bloom says happily to her dad, Mike smiles warmly at her –"You're a big girl now, you don't need us anymore, you can take care of yourself now"- Mike turns around letting out a tear, he wipes it off fast.

-"Tick tock tick tock"- says Darcy to Bloom –"We gotta go, we got business to attend to"-

-"Huh?"- replies Bloom

-"We have to go to the Tower of Shadows, there is treachery afoot, this concerns all of us"- says Darcy

-"Get going, we are only keeping you; we'll be fine don't worry"- says Mike as he heads to the house.

-"…I love you dad"- Mike smiles warmly but does not look back –"…take care of yourself Bloom"-

Bloom returns with the group with Darcy tapping her foot –"…You don't think it's gotten worse while we weren't there…right?-" Darcy then realizes…they haven't been gone for a while but still…anything can happen during that time..

-"…Shit"- says Darcy, she starts reading the teleportation spell –"Grab on tight!"-, everybody grabs her from her arms and feet as they disappear from Earth.

Returning to Magix after a while, they appear in the Tower of Shadows in Griffin's office…only to see a grim sight…the office laid empty…with blood on the walls, her paintings tarnished, the floor…there is blood leading to a corpse in the shadows.

Darcy immediately screams –"NO!"- she rushes to the corpse as she flips it over to see a face that she did not want to see…she pleaded not to see it, no…not her.

Stormy immediately surveys the area to see the front windows have been literally destroyed to reveal a shocking sight.

An army…a vast massive army…marching away from the Tower of Shadows, the fairies joined Stormy as they looked from above.

-"By Magix…-"says Flora in horror as she practically slumps on her knees overseeing this sight, Stella looked at this with hate but controlled it, she knew this would happen eventually but didn't know when.

Bloom did not expect this…not one bit, she saw from afar that they were being led by one woman…

Zarathustra

Darcy let out a tear as she hugged the corpse, she didn't want this to happen…she didn't want this outcome. From the shadows, someone slumps to the ground close to her, Darcy quickly points at her generating dark magic from her fingertips…she quickly then sees her face…

-"…Icy!"- the rest hear her as Icy tries to stand up, Darcy helps her stand firmly, Icy looks really beaten up and has bruises and cuts everywhere –"I…I couldn't stop her…I'm sorry"- Icy says with emotion…something she has possibly never done in her life up until now.

Flora walks towards the corpse to see her face clearly –"…Griffin"- she whispers to herself

Stella overlooks another army from afar…one that's coming from another direction that doesn't belong to Alfea –"Red Fountain? Their finally stepping in?"- she thinks to herself.

-"Icy please tell me what happened! Why did Zarathustra do this! WHY!"- Stormy grabs Icy emotionally as tears come out of her eyes.

-"Why did she kill Mama!"- The fairies stare at her in awe as Icy recalls the grim tale –"…She just wants Alfea destroyed…I don't know her exact motives…she first imprisoned her, then she practically took over the Tower, I couldn't do anything because I was still hospitalized…I heard her fighting with Griffin…she wanted to eliminate anyone who would stand in her way, she must have planned it from the start…I'm sorry, I tried to stop the fight but by the time I got here Zarathustra was done with her, she practically just rammed me into a wall and left me unconscious…then I woke up…and found you"- Darcy clenches her fist –"She will NOT get away with this!"-

Flora looks out the window –"Such things…it never ends"- everyone looks at Flora who is looking out the window –"As a fairy of life…it's my job to end this tale of death and betrayal…it's always the same as my mother used to say."- Flora turns around to face them –"This concerns all of us…we cannot allow this to unravel and spread…it must be stopped here"-

-"What are you suggesting?-"says Stella, Flora looks at them all in a serious expression –"I'm saying we unite"- says Flora firmly –"For so long Fairies and Witches have fought each other for no reason but to prove the other side was doing the right thing, it's time to actually do the right thing and stop a menace that could threaten Magix as we know it."-

Flora takes a step forward –"We are not monsters, we are not pixies, we are sisters, we need to ally against someone who has betrayed our trust, betrayed everything we stood for"- The rest look at her with a firm look on their faces, through their heads deep down know Flora is right, to fight a greater threat together is better than alone.

Flora lifts her fist towards them –"This woman is clearly not sane and I guarantee you she will not stop at Alfea…she will then proceed to Red Fountain…and then Magix…and so forth, My mother knew their kind for many a time, I do not want this to end in death but that no longer applies to me, I leave her fate to the ones who were hurt by her and her alone"- she looks directly at Icy, Darcy and Stormy.

-"I advice against it…but as I said, I respect whatever decision you make"- Flora turns around again flashing a green aura, turning into a fairy, she flutters her butterfly wings –"Alone we cannot do this, but together-" She turns around holding out her hand to everyone

-"We can overcome any obstacle…no matter what"- they all stare at her, Darcy lets out some air as she sighs a little, she walks closer to Flora –"Darcy?"- says Icy confused, Darcy holds out her hand the same way Flora does –"…As much as I hate to admit it, she's right"-, beside her Musa holds out her hand as well –"I don't use magic like all of you...but I can hold my own in a fight"-

Stormy walks towards them holding out her hand –"If it brings things back to normal, I'll do it!"-

Bloom holds out her hand –"If we do this…will the feud between the Tower and Alfea be over?"- Flora looks at Icy from afar –"It depends on the people and the ones who rule over them"- Icy looks at her confused –"…As much as I'd like to have Zarathustras head on a pike…I…I'm too injured to go"- Mirta holds out her hand –"I'm a rookie…but…I can still fight!"-

Flora looks at them all, one by one they nod at her, in the end she nods as well, she smiles confidently at them.

-"…Quite a team"- says Icy from afar –"When we first met we were killing each other and now we are fighting together against a threat that endangers all of us"- Icy laughs a little –"Wish I could fight back"- she says happily

-"I could try to heal you…but I've never done it before"- says Flora

-"Might as well try at least…it could help"- says Icy, Flora looks at them –"We better get prepared, we don't have much time, I'll try to heal Icy…the rest of you get prepared…remember we can't take on the entire army…we have to reach Zarathustra herself, she can't take on all of us…hopefully"- says Flora

-"She won't see us coming"- says Darcy engulfing herself in a dark aura, her feet are engulfed with black smoke –"Trust me on that"- she says confidently.

-"Very well"- she starts to try to heal Icy as she kneels before her and aims her hands at her injuries –"…You changed"- says Bloom to Flora –"Hmm?"- Flora replies back to her.

-"Suddenly you sound like a Sergeant leading his platoon into war with a battle plan"- says Bloom chuckling a little bit.

-"It's one of my duties as a Fairy of Life, I have to prevent loss of life if it Is possible…but here I cannot take direct charge of the situation, my mother taught me everything about this…I am just following what my mother has taught me"- she stops healing Icy –"Did it work?"-

Icy moves her body a little, the pain is not as bad as it was before and it's minor compared to how it was before. Icy stands up somewhat but can at least stand up firmly –"Huh…wow…you didn't unlock any repressed memories did you?"- says Icy, Flora blushes a little as she stands up.

-"No…It doesn't work that way…I have to come into physical contact quiet literally in order for me enter your consciousness, however I still don't know why it happens…sorry"- says Flora

Stella looks on the horizon confidently –"Better get ready"- says Stella

-"Red Fountain and the Witch army are about to collide"-


	13. Ch11 S1 End: True Power

Chapter 11

True Power

They marched but not without fear…they have never fought a war like this before, not to destroy an unsuspecting enemy.

They all had mixed emotions, some gathered their strength to fight, some wished it wouldn't come to this…but there was no turning back.

Zarathustra at the front…proud of herself, full of herself, leading an army all on her own, Ediltrude nowhere to be seen, she had done her job fully well and now it was time for the just reward!

However she wasn't the only one marching towards Magix…

An explosion occurs just in front of them as her army is taken aback, some stumble, some surprised, some wishing they could just run away, Zarathustra immediately envelops herself in a Dark Aura as she looks around desperately –"Did Alfea expect us!"-

From afar an army is charging towards them, an army of men and women with conventional weaponry, an old man is seen in the commotion, he oversees his army from a cliff next to a cloaked figure. –"I never wished this…but they left me no choice…"- he pulls out a Katana, preparing for battle, he lifts it bravely…screaming –"ATTACK!"- The army roars as they charge the army boldly…

-"I never thought Zarathustra would stoop to this"- the cloaked figure says with a feminine voice, the old man smiles at her –"You knew for so long and yet you planned for this eventuality"- the old man replies back at her as he oversees the battle about to unfold.

-"…Saladin…thank you"- says the cloaked figure who takes a bow; Saladin laughs heartedly –"Haha! Don't mention it! But if you excuse me…"- he assumes the battle stance of the samurai –"They need me"-

-"You think Faragonda is ok?"- Saladin before departing says to the cloaked figure –"That depends if Ediltrude succeeded in her "assassination" attempt…don't you think?"- And with that he charges into the battlefield joining his men. The cloaked figure grabs her arm and clutches it tightly, overlooking the battle –"...Faragonda…please come to reason…"-

Zarathustra immediately sees the Red Fountain Army overshadowing the witches, her own army was slowly retreating, she lifts her hand up –"Freeze them to death! NOW!"- The army in its entirety begins to glow a light blue, as they all point towards Red Fountain.

-"Don't let them get close! FIRE! FIRE NOW!"- yells out a desperate Zarathustra, Saladin far away…just smiles –"Poor woman doesn't know a thing about war! I pity her!'- Saladin immediately yells out to his army –"Their using the Ice Element! Plan Delta!"-

The soldiers through their gloves, input a code on their armor and jumpsuits, suddenly their armor changes color to a Bright Red, they keep charging as the Witch Army unleashes an Icy Storm.

On the army's side an invisible task force covered with Dark Magic runs towards Zarathustra, watching the battle unfold around them.

-"Zarathustra really isn't messing around isn't she?"- says Musa as she runs beside the rest

-"She's attacking desperately…that will ultimately lead to her downfall"- says Icy, the red fountain army gets closer as the Icy Storm barely affects them, some are frozen but quickly break through the ice, their weapons are now also colored Bright Red.

-"What's happening! Why isn't it working!"- says a desperate Zarathustra she sees the army getting closer and closer –"Keep at it! Freeze them to death!"- Zarathustra suddenly feels a chill on her spine, she quickly turns around conjuring a long sword and she slashes behind her only to see that she slashed the air…

Figures appear behind her, three of them enveloped in auras.

-"You missed"- says a very familiar voice that makes Zarathustra quiver with fear, she feels Ice Magic hit her from behind and sends her careening forward, she reacts with a somersault landing and facing directly at her enemies.

She sees a fearful sight, the Elite in front of her along with a witch and Fairies she has never seen before. She stands up tall as she smiles at them trying to maintain her composure

-"…Cute…"- she analyzes the group –"Who are the rest of the fodder supposed to be?"-

-"My name is Stella, heir to the throne of Solaria oh and also your Executioner-"She readies her staff prepared to fight

-"Aww…the little princess thinks she can fight? Gotten tired of being Faragonda's bitch have you?"- says Zarathustra confidently, Stella looks at her in rage.

-"Musa from Melody"- she assumes a Kung Fu stance

-"Brave…but a fool nonetheless, without magic how can you hope to survive?"- says Zarathustra

-"I've survived against a horde of Cyborgs…that's fair enough"- says Musa smiling back at her with a smirk

-"I see Zenith didn't do the job…bah, never trust a machine"- says Zarathustra

-"Bloom…from Earth, wielder of the Dragon Flame"- she envelopes herself in a fire aura but not as strong as it once was

-"You've grown weaker; I guess even legends have their mishaps"- says Zarathustra looking at her directly.

-"At least I haven't gone insane with power now have I?"- says Bloom looking at her directly, Zarathustra raises an eyebrow at her.

-"Mirta, a witch of the Tower"- she nervously prepares herself

-"Cute, let the adults have their conversation hmm?"- says Zarathustra laughing a little bit

-"I…I can fight!"- she yells out to her

-"Sure you can, no one is judging you"- Zarathustra says sarcastically, Mirta blushes a little but maintains her composure

-"Flora…a descendant of the Fairies of Life from Linphea"- she envelops herself in a green aura, Zarathustra gives her straightforward look, she didn't think she'd meet one in person.

-"…Out of respect for your mother, you stand no chance here"- says Zarathustra

-"I will not retreat if that is what your suggestion"- Flora replies

-"Then your line ends here…sadly"- Zarathustra replies

-"…My name is Aurea, Whisperia was once my home"- says Stormy as she starts cackling lightning –"and you will suffer a swift death!"-

Zarathustra says nothing as she just stares at them

-"My name is Leila…I regret many things that I have done…but one thing I won't regret…"- her eyes glow yellow, her entire body is covered in darkness –"Is sending your ass to HELL!"-

Zarathustra starts feeling fear yet again…the odds were clearly against her but she still tried to maintain her composure.

-"Icy was never my real name…nor did I care for it"- her eyes glow an Icy Blue as she stares directly at Zarathustra –"My name…is Isanne, I cherished Griffin like she was my mother even if I never showed it"- the ground beneath her starts to freeze little by little –"You took away the only thing preventing us from using our full power…"-

Zarathustra eyes widen a little with fear, full power? No it can't be! She thought to herself, she was bluffing!

-"Time and time again, we restrained ourselves from going all out, wishing no ill will towards anybody…we followed orders blindly like sheep, wishing the next day would be a peaceful one, one where we wouldn't kill no more but that day never came."- the Aura around Icy strengthens to show her being covered in an Icy like armor.

-"Griffin taught us how to restrain ourselves so we wouldn't hurt innocents, she even showed us how to unlock our full potential…one technique we did not wish to use…"- Icy assumes the battle stance

-"Until now"- The sky above is covered with dark clouds as thunder roars with rage, rain starts to pour intensely, it looms in on them as Zarathustra watches in awe, the rain drops turn to ice when they touch Icy, falling to the floor and breaking apart. The ground around them starts to get covered in Darkness as Darcy starts to blend in with it, her eyes are still seen as she stands tall above the darkness.

-"Zarathustra…this is one mistake you wish you shouldn't have done"- Icy starts to glow intensely, her glow makes the others intense as well –'This is an opportunity for all of us to cut loose…you thought fairies were scary when they used their full potential? Now you'll see…how frightening the combined power of Fairies and Witches…can truly be"-

Zarathustra feels a shock of lightning hit her hard as it pushes her back, Icy charges punching the floor generating pillars of ice around Zarathustra, Zara reacts by jumping over them before they are fully generated; Darcy launches an uppercut appearing from the darkness below hitting Zarathustra in the jaw, she reacts with the motion of the punch by doing a back flip landing on a higher level of terrain, away from the darkness below her. She feels a tap on her shoulder, she looks back to see Stella with the Staff, she manages to dodge it in time by jumping out of the way of her swing, she kneels as she lands receiving a kick from Musa on her face. Zarathustra gets frustrated; she slashes at her with Musa dodging every hit. She finally is able to tackle her to the ground. Suddenly her feet are entangled with vines; Mirta from afar conjures a magical spear and charges at her, Zarathustra blocks her weaving her long sword, pushing her away from her, she manages to break free of the vines just in time to avoid Musa's round house kick.

Zarathustra starts to gasp for air –"Gah…Enough of this!"- she envelops herself in a dark aura and with it, starts to form shadows around her –"Attack!"- the shadows in the form of other witches, attack without a clear pattern, The elite dodge them effortlessly as they go for Zarathustra alone. Darcy comes up behind her punching her and grabbing her from the throat

-"You taught me those tricks Zara you didn't think I was this stupid did you!"- Zara just laughs at her –"As a matter of fact…I did"- A shade tackles Darcy behind her, the shade looks remarkably like Griffin as it prepares to stab her, the shade is immediately struck by a bolt of thunder immediately disintegrating it, Stormy from afar has her eyes completely white cackling electricity all over her body.

-"How…DARE YOU USE HER IMAGE AGAINST US!"- Stormy conjures a strong wind that lifts Zarathustra up into the air, with her reaction she dodges the lightning coming at her, through her mind she thinks.

_You have to be kidding me! This is their true power!_

Zarathustra curls up in a fetal position and glows brightly…she unleashes a shockwave that pushes them back, she lands on the floor…her eyes glow yellow –"Ignorant Cretins!"- Behind her she summons dark spears glowing brightly; she unleashes them on the group, Bloom charges glowing with a fiery aura, dodging the spears as they come, she unleashes a fire ball at Zarathustra, Zara's hand glows dark as she literally swipes the fireball away from her…landing on the army behind her, screams are heard.

-"You are nothing compared to me…"- Zarathustra conjures up more shadows equipped with swords, Darcy smirks at her –"I don't use shades…I'm not a coward who hides behind her henchmen!"- With a swipe of her hand she disintegrates a shade with the rest surrounding her.

Stella in a surprise attack hits Zara with her staff, making her stumble to the left, Zara stares at her in rage as she fights her with her long sword.

-"Getting careless ain't ya!" Stella screams at her gleefully as she blocks her attacks swift fully

-"Shut it you stupid brat!"- Zarathustra retracts from the fight as she infuses her sword with a dark power, she attacks Stella only to break her staff in two, she kicks her making her fall to the ground on her back, her staff shatters as it falls on the ground. Zarathustra smiles at her as she comes closer with her long sword.

-"You are nothing more than a dog seeking affection...a dog that needs to be PUT DOWN!"- screams Zarathustra readying her sword, Stella lifts her hand at her causing a beam of light to flash on her eyes, causing her pain, forcing her to turn away from the light itself.

-"ARGH! KNUT! GET OVER HERE NOW!"- A giant from the army comes running towards them, as he gets closer his figure is seen with more detail, he has yellow skin…with burned skin around some parts, his face has been horribly disfigured as there is burned skin around him, he is wearing heavy armor and carrying an axe.

-"Knut?"- says Icy

-"The Stupid Perverted Ogre?"- says Darcy

Knut immediately as he gets close sees a very familiar figure…Bloom…the one who burned him and left him to die.

-"You…YOU LEFT ME LIKE THIS!"- Knut goes into a berserk as he lifts his axe.

-"Kill them! I don't care how you do it but KILL THEM ALL!"- Zara immediately blocks Mirta again from a charge from her spear, she pushes her away, disarming her spear she slaps Mirta making her fall to the ground. –"Stupid Kid"- she says to Mirta as she prepares for another attack.

-"BAD WOMAN DESERVES TO DIE!"- Knut unleashes his rage by directing his axe to Bloom, she dodges it making the floor tremble from the impact around them.

-"You deserved it you rapist bastard!"- says Bloom enraging Knut even more than he already was, he lifts up his axe yet again as he charges at Bloom –"ME KILL YOU!"- screams Knut as he swings with his Axe barely missing Bloom by an inch.

Flora immobilizes Knut with her vines as he screams in rage trying to break free –"…This creature has been through so much…he's irredeemable, he needs to be put out of his misery"- says Flora as Icy smiles behind her –"Allow me"- she jumps directly at Knut, the disgruntled ogre tries to grab her as he the vines engulf him more. Icy in her hand conjures a sharp edge resembling a claw.

-"This is for years of humiliation you pathetic waste of LIFE!"- Icy slashes his throat as Knut is enraged more as blood comes out of his throat. With the bloodlust he throws Icy out of the way as he tries to free himself out of the vines, Icy lands stumbling a little.

Zarathustra looks at her current situation, the red fountain army has reached the witches in the fight, she is losing, terribly, she has no way to escape. A cloaked figure approaches her while the rest are occupied with Knut.

-"Give up Zara…this is the end"- That voice Zara said to herself, it can't be! She quickly turned around as she throws dark spears conjured immediately when she heard the voice. The cloaked figure emits a sphere around that makes the spears bounce off harmlessly. The cloaked woman walks calmly towards her.

-"You thought you had it didn't you…?"- Zarathustra looks at her in fear as she hears the floor tremble behind her…It was Knut who had finally fallen in battle.

-"Good Riddance!"- screams out Darcy who kicks his lifeless corpse –"Never knew why Griffin kept this THING around"- says Darcy as she directs her attention to Zarathustra.

-"It's impossible! I killed you with my bare hands!"- the cloaked figure laughs at her heartily, her laugh echoes the battlefield as she reveals her face…the shock immediately comes to Zarathustra who did not expect to see her…alive and well.

-"You imprisoned and killed a decoy…you didn't think I was that easy to kill didn't you? I planned this ever since you started acting strangely, always with visions of power and glory…mere child...Red Fountain was happy to help when YOUR name came in the conversation"- says the cloaked figure who reveals herself to be none other than Griffin without the make-up she had in the Tower.

Zara looks at her in awe stumbling back –"You…"-

-"Is that all you say Zara? Then so be it…those will be the last words you say for endangering countless people in Magix!"- before Zara could even react her feet are frozen in place by Icy, the elite jump in front of Griffin to protect her, Darcy looks at her confused –"I thought you were dead"- she tells her.

-"Hah! The day I die by Zarathustra will be a cold day in hell indeed!"- Griffin sees the fairies behind Zarathustra, behind them is a familiar figure coming closer to them.

-"Ediltrude…Faragonda is not in sight I see…"- Zarathustra looks at her shocked and looks behind her, she sees Ediltrude running past the fairies, the rest of the group looks at her oddly.

-"Faragonda is gone; she is not in the psychiatric ward!"- screams out Ediltrude

-"What!"- says Griffin

-"She escaped!"- Griffin takes a moment to think…how could she escape knowing the facility had Anti-Magic wards? She shrugs it off immediately, focusing her mind on Zarathustra who is staring at Ediltrude coldly.

-"Why! We're both sisters! We were raised together! We could have ruled this entire planet!"- says Zarathustra screaming at her, Ediltrude look at her in pity –"…Your clearly mad sister, I've noticed it in you for quite a while now."- Zarathustra looks at her enraged conjuring up a shadow spear in front of her –"HOW DARE YOU!"- she launches the spear at her, forcing Flora to jump in front of her, forming a wall of vines which the spear pierces just enough to stab Flora in the ribs, forcing her to kneel.

-"DAMN YOU!"- Zarathustra is enveloped in a dark aura as Griffin lifts her up, Ediltrude kneels to Flora checking her wound –"…Why would you protect a witch?"- says Ediltrude

-"We are the same…aren't we?"- says Flora clutching her ribs, grunting a little in pain.

Saladin finally in the battlefield fighting off the witches as they cowardly run away –"HAHAHA! Cowards!"- screams out Saladin as a Blonde man with semi-long hair runs close to Saladin, he wields a Bastard Sword in his hand –"They don't seem very organized"- says the blond haired man

-"Sky please, you've fought better than this, you know they're completely inept!"- says Saladin happily.

-"I was expecting witches to give a better challenge!"- A dark red spiky haired man shouts out to Sky as he punches a witch, knocking her out.

-"Riven cut that out, they are already scared enough"- says an orange haired man wearing glasses behind him, he is sporting a complete suit covering his body entirely except for his head, he has sub machine guns on both his hands.

-"Bah! That teaches them to mess with us ey!"- Riven gives a pat to the orange haired man, the man just laughs.

-"Come on boys! Let's take out the leader of this charade!"- Saladin screams out lifting his katana –"CHARGE!"- Saladin leads the task force towards Zarathustra while the witches around them cower in fear.

-"This is too easy!"- screams a female red fountain soldier as she slices a witch, killing her instantly.

-"I'd say! They're powerless against us!"- screams out a brown haired man equipped with a Sword and Shield.

-"Griffin…I"- says Zarathustra before getting interrupted by Griffin –"Don't even start…it won't save you here"- Griffin lifts both her hands –"However…I won't be the one to end your traitorous life…"- Griffin pins her down on the ground forcing her to kneel, Icy gets close to her conjuring up two scimitars made of Ice.

Icy looks at Ediltrude behind Zarathustra –"Edi…look away, you don't want to see this"- Ediltrude sighs and turns away, Icy prepares her scimitars around Zara's neck.

-"Any last words psychopath?"- Zara just looks at her smiling –"...Darkar…watches you"- Icy immediately stops as she hears her.

-"…Darkar?"-

-"…Kill me…I have said all I wanted to say…"- Zarathustra closes her eyes as Icy in a rage and with a swift hand, cuts her head off cleanly, her lifeless body falls to the ground.

Darcy looks at Griffin –"Darkar…I didn't think I'd hear that name again"-

-"Nor did I"- says Griffin she walks towards Icy –"It's over child…"-

-"Huh?"- says Icy confused

-"The time for more tragedies is over…at least for now"- she walks towards the fairies, she looks at them all.

-"You have all fought bravely…but could have died in the end…I don't know whether to dictate your actions as foolish, bold or brave…but you proved me otherwise."- She bows to them

-"You're all better than Faragonda could have been, you're not like the rest…you helped us in our time of need when we needed the help of others the most."- She looks directly at them –"And for that…we thank you"-

Flora steps forward –"Who is…Darkar?"- She asks Griffin.

-"A tale…maybe for another time…but for now, we need rest…all of us…it's been so long since we actually had the time to relax."- says Griffin with a very happy Stella agreeing –"Damn straight, I need a drink after all this"-

-"I am not carrying you this time if you get drunk off your ass again"- says Musa crossing her arms.

-"Oh come on live a little!"-

With Bloom she was staring at the sky once more…she then hears a voice in her head only

_Bloom_

She recognizes the voice, she smiles immediately

_Thank You…I implanted a chip in your head, one that will allow me to find you_

Must have been when she went insane on got taken over by Zenith on the Shuttle Bloom thought

_I cannot read your mind nor see through your eyes…I can only speak to you, I will arrive shortly…Zenith…well…he is no more._

Bloom smiles as she overlooks the sky.

_Take care_

Stormy immediately wraps her arm around Bloom happily –"Stella is pitching in the drinks! Wanna come?"- Bloom smiles back at her –"Yea…sure"-

-"Well come on then!"- Stormy drags her to the group as everyone else walks off, talking along the way…Griffin watches them all as they walk away.

-"It's time for the Elite…to finally have the normal life they were looking for so long…"- Griffin lets out a tear as she looks at Saladin –"Thank you Saladin…"-

_Thank you_

Throughout the days of recovery after this battle, is a little slow but slowly, The Tower recovers from its damages, Alfea recovers as well without Faragonda to lead them, Griselda takes charge as the school gets better throughout the days.

Red Fountain has finally cut off its neutral state and starts negotiating with Alfea and the Tower offering help and protection to both, anything to keep the feud from resurfacing once again.

As for the life of everyone…it is a tale for another time…

But for now Magix rests after that bloody battle on that fateful day…

However…in the darkest corners of the planet Magix…rests an alien ship that has crashed for such a time, from it crawls a being that looks insect-like in nature, this creature looks at the sky when exiting the ship.

-"Ahh…so much time apart"- says the creature with a brooding voice.

-"I have much time to prepare…hehe…ah…It's good to be home"-


End file.
